De mauvais augures? Pas vraiment, non!
by Cameleon Re-Louu
Summary: Qui peut bien être cet homme qui a réussi l'exploit incroyable de séduire cette chère Luna? Ne vous l'êtes-vous jamais demandé? La réponse se trouve ici...
1. L'homme de la situation

Me revoilà!

Avec cette fois, l'incroyable histoire de Luna et Rolf!

Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu "Se recontruire" qui relate l'histoire de Neville et Hannah, les premiers chapitres ne seront pas une surprise... :)

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé qui avait pu séduire et être séduit par la personnalité qu'est Luna?

Disclaimer: Tout est à JkR, sauf quelques personnages, et le déroulement de l'histoire. Cela serait assez improbable qu'on ait la même version!

Voila un premier chapitre d'introduction au personnage de Rolf, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span> : **L'homme de la situation**

* * *

><p>Rolf Scamander avait toujours été un doux rêveur. Aventurier dans l'âme, fasciné par les animaux et par les fabuleuses histoires que lui racontait son grand-père, il s'était lancé dans la Magizoologie, dès sa sortie de Belysning, la célèbre école de sorcellerie suédoise.<p>

Ah, la Suède. Son pays natal, ses origines, sa famille… Rolf, malgré ses études en Egypte et ses nombreux voyages, aimait par-dessus tout retrouver le sol gelé de Stocklom, l'empressement et le fourmillement de la population, la maison isolée de ses parents où les températures montaient rarement au-dessus de quinze degrés… Au moins, les sorciers avaient la bonne idée d'installer l'école de magie dans le sud du pays, où le climat était plus clément !

Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au temps qu'il faisait en Egypte ! « Quelle idée de partir si loin ! » lui avait-on dit… Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'aspirait qu'à voyager, à découvrir le monde et la nature toute entière! Comment résister alors à l'appel d'une école de Magizoologie plus que réputée, dans un pays si différent du sien ? Seuls son grand-père, Newt, et sa petite sœur Elfi l'avaient appuyé à l'époque. Ses amis et ses proches voyaient cet éloignement d'un mauvais œil. « Il suit les traces de ce farfelu de Newt » répétait-on, tout autour de lui. Il était évident que son grand-père lui avait transmis la passion des animaux et créatures magiques, mais en faire son métier avait été l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie, que sa famille avait fini par accepter.

Ses études avaient duré trois ans trois années magnifiques. Un apprentissage, des leçons de vie, des découvertes, des rencontres autant humaines qu'animales, si l'on pouvait dire. Il avait lié quelques amitiés sincères, qui donnaient un renouveau à sa vie, après dix-huit ans passés en Suède. Ally Malone, étudiante elle aussi, était celle qu'il pouvait à présent qualifiée de « meilleure amie » après des années de confidences, de moments inoubliables et de nombreux souvenirs. Elle était finalement la seule femme qu'il revoyait encore après ses études, il avait perdu de vue les autres élèves.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Ally qu'il avait rencontré William, ou plus Bill. Un grand bonhomme roux, qui était briseur de sorts. Il les avait beaucoup aidés, Ally et lui, notamment au cours de leurs fréquentes visites des pyramides lors de leur étude des Miémos des créatures magiques semblables à des chats momifiés qui peuplaient les vieilles tombes des pharaons. Les moldus n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il existait un nombre incalculable de momies de chat dans les pyramides. Ah, les miracles du monde magique…

Puis, Bill était parti. Au début de l'été mille neuf cent quatre-vingt quinze, une sombre histoire de magie noire réapparaissait en Angleterre et malgré la conviction de son ami et la confiance qu'il donnait à son jugement, Rolf fut plutôt sceptique devant le déni total de la presse anglaise. Qui avait raison ? Le Ministère ou lui?

Le retour de _Voldemort_ s'officialisa à la fin de l'année suivante, et il s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de Bill Weasley et de sa famille. Il apprit ainsi l'existence d'une résistance, à laquelle pourtant il n'adhéra préférant finir ses études, en espérant simplement que cette guerre n'atteigne pas la terre déjà en conflit qu'était l'Egypte. Il permit cependant à l'Ordre du Phénix, le côté de la résistance, d'obtenir des contacts en Suède plus facilement.

Rolf, en juin de l'année quatre-vingt dix-sept, se retrouva son diplôme en poche, libre comme l'air. Il fut invité au mariage de son ami avec une française, mais ne put s'y rendre au contraire d'Ally, qui en était revenu traumatisé par l'attaque qu'avaient donné les mangemorts au beau milieu de la fête. S'il avait pensé aider l'Angleterre en y rejoignant Bill, la mort du célèbre Dumbledore lui fit perdre l'espoir qu'il avait, et il préféra retrouver quelques temps sa famille dans son pays natal. Le conflit anglais commençait à atteindre toute l'Europe, et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il prit un portoloin pour le Japon, où il devait participer à sa première expédition en temps que magizoologue.

Mais c'était l'aventure en solitaire qui lui plaisait le plus, et malgré la fin de sa mission japonaise au bout de cinq mois, il continua à explorer les îles par lui-même, poussant même le voyage jusqu'à la Corée. Il y découvrit une espèce de reptiles qui pour tout sorcier oriental n'était qu'une légende et ce ne fut pas peu fier qu'il rentra chez lui.

Il avait entretenu une correspondance la plus régulière possible avec Bill et Ally, et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il retrouva cette dernière en Suède à son retour. Heureusement, la fin de la guerre qui avait touché pratiquement toute l'Europe venait d'être déclarée, et son pays n'avait subit qu'une vingtaine de pertes dont huit sorciers, ce qui, en comparaison avec l'Angleterre était plus que modeste.

Le nom de Scamander, déjà reconnu grâce à son grand-père, se fit une nouvelle jeunesse suite à la nouvelle espèce magique qu'il avait répertoriée. Il décida de s'offrir un appartement dans le cœur sorcier de Stockholm, ainsi qu'un voyage en Angleterre, histoire de retrouver Bill et de s'inscrire, si l'occasion se présentait, sur une nouvelle expédition si possible au Mexique, qu'il rêvait d'explorer depuis plusieurs années. Il laissa son nouveau pied-à-terre à sa petite sœur, qui elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'école Belysning, et qui allait entamer des études dans la justice magique.

Son amie Ally fit également partie du voyage qui l'amenait sur le sol anglais, car elle voulait retrouver sa famille au Pays de Galles. Ce fut donc comme au bon vieux temps, que les trois amis se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse qui resplendissait de joie et de couleurs en cette année quatre-vingt dix-huit.

Ils découvrirent avec bonheur le magasin de deux des frères cadets de Bill, et apprirent en même temps la mort d'un des jumeaux dont il avait beaucoup parlé. Maladroitement, Rolf tenta de consoler son ami mais ce fut Ally qui trouva la solution en le serrant avec force dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Ils furent interrompu par l'appel de Ron, provenant de l'avant du magasin, qui les prévenait de l'arrivée de plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley. Et si l'on voyait bien dans leurs attitudes toute la joie de la fin de la guerre, leurs regards parfois emplis de tristesse et de regrets renvoyaient aux deux étrangers toute la dureté de cette période, à laquelle ils avaient eu la chance d'échapper.

Alors que la jeune galloise prenait un portoloin pour son pays, devant l'insistance de la famille de Bill il accepta de loger chez eux, au Terrier, quelques jours. En ce début octobre, le froid commençait à revenir sur l'Angleterre, mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec le temps qu'il pouvait faire en Suède à cette même époque. Mais Rolf, de part ses études et son voyage au Japon, avait commencé à s'habituer à des climats plus cléments. Malheureusement la seule expédition qui partait pour le Mexique débutait mi-janvier, alors, après s'y être inscrit il fut contraint de repartir dans son pays natal. Il trouva un petit boulot dans un musée moldu, et cohabita avec sa sœur en attendant le grand départ pour l'Amérique.

Sa petite notoriété l'amena à recevoir plusieurs lettres d'anciens camarades d'école qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis sa sortie, et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il renoua quelques liens avec eux. Notamment avec une certaine Erika pour qui il avait eu le béguin des années plus tôt et avec qui il engagea une relation un peu chaotique. Ils se plaisaient vraiment, mais ils avaient tellement de sujets de désaccord que la plupart de leurs discussions finissaient en disputes se réconciliant sur l'oreiller. Erika n'aimait pas vraiment les animaux, ou juste les domestiques, adorait la ville, ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille échapper à un pays tel que la Suède... Elle était tellement terre-à-terre, alors que lui aimait passer des heures à observer la nature, le monde, juste en rêvant et en imaginant l'ailleurs. Non, vraiment, ils étaient trop différents mais ils s'attiraient comme des aimants.

Mais bien entendu, le désir de voyage était toujours plus fort, et ce fut sans regrets qu'il partit à la découverte du Mexique, en envoyant de rares missives à ses amis, réservant les plus importantes à Elfi, sa sœur.

L'expédition, qui avait pour but de recenser un grand nombre d'espèces animales, minérales et végétales, devait durer six mois, et Rolf avait ensuite prévu de partir seul et de traverser toute l'Amérique du Sud. A tous les coups, il se ferait sermonner par sa famille –et par Erika, mai s peu lui importait, car son voyage risquait de lui prendre bien plus de temps que prévu. Tout l'Amérique du Sud… Un an ? Mais peu lui importait, il avait vingt-trois ans et comptait vivre sa vie pleinement pour toutes les années qui allaient suivre.

En tout cas, il était persuadé de rentrer vers l'été de l'an deux mille, avec des souvenirs incroyables, des photos et dessins inédits, et qui sait, peut-être une nouvelle espèce à déclarer ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait trouver bien plus que ça. Quelqu'un qui allait irrémédiablement, changer sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà!<strong>

Le nom de l'école veut dire "illumination" en suédois.

Il y aura plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants.

J'essaierai de publier une fois par semaine, le plus régulièrement possible. J'ai réussi avec ma précédente fiction, donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. C'est juste que mes chapitres (enfin je n'en ai écrit qu'un et demi pour l'instant) sont plus longs et plus difficiles à écrire, au niveau du personnage de Luna, qui est plus que complexe.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez moi votre avis!


	2. Une intervention salutaire

F*ck! Le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit, si, si!

Il s'agit un peu de la vision "miroir", de "l'autre côté", de la scène qui se passe dans le chapitre 23 de_ Se reconstruire_. Donc certains ne seront pas surpris.

Quant au personnage de Rolf, je ne le pense pas aussi... excentrique, déjanté? que cette chère Luna, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers des chapitres précédents (elo-didie , DameLicorne , Steamboat Willie , petites sorcieres & Emya), voilà la suite :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>: **Une intervention salutaire**

* * *

><p>Rolf s'éveilla d'un seul coup, alerté par un bruit étrange. Un bruissement dans l'air. Une flèche était plantée dans un arbre releva prudemment la tête, en se munissant de sa baguette. Un indigène, armé d'un arc, le mettait en joug.<p>

« Quel imbécile ! » se maudit-il. Il avait oublié d'activer le sort de camouflage de son hamac. Il l'avait acheté dès qu'il avait quitté l'expédition mexicaine, et avait veillé à ce qu'il soit paré à toute situation : sortilèges anti-chutes, anti-insectes, anti-intrusions… Ce qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, notamment depuis qu'il explorait l'Amazonie. Mais le sort de camouflage était le seul qu'il était obligé d'appliquer lui-même à son hamac, et la veille, exténué, il avait oublié. Sans aucun geste brusque, il lança un sort de Confusion informulé au pauvre homme qui avait du se demander ce que pouvait bien être cette énorme… chrysalide ? Oui, cela lui plaisait de dormir dans un hamac qui ressembler au final à un cocon de papillon. Il résista à l'envie enfantine de réellement se prendre pour un papillon, et qui sait, s'envoler juste pour une journée. Mais il était suspendu entre deux arbres à une hauteur plus que respectueuse, et doutait réellement de sa capacité à rester en vie s'il tentait quoi-que ce soit ressemblant à l'envol d'un papillon.

L'indigène s'en alla, en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Rolf souffla de soulagement il avait bien plus l'habitude de gérer des situations animales, qu'humaines, encore plus s'il était incapable de communiquer avec l'_autre_.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de dix mois qu'il avait quitté le Mexique, et après avoir traversé l'Amérique centrale, il avait rejoint le Venezuela. Il s'était engagé pendant un long mois dans une nouvelle troupe qui partait dans la forêt. Avec eux, il apprit beaucoup d'us et coutumes de la région, en plus des nombreuses légendes rapportées des temps Mayas et Incas. Aux alentours de Noël, l'expédition faisait demi-tour et rentrait à Caracas, ce fut donc en plein cœur du Brésil qu'il les quitta, touchant un maigre salaire qui lui suffisait amplement.

Une légende l'avait particulièrement intrigué, et il décida de se lancer à la poursuite de ces « oiseaux de malheurs » qui selon plusieurs conteurs avaient des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires, dont les hommes devaient se méfier. S'il avait compris que les récits avaient été enjolivés au fil du temps et servaient aujourd'hui d'histoires pour effrayer les enfants, plusieurs détails et observations lui avaient permis d'y croire, rien qu'un peu. Et cela était largement suffisant pour l'homme en quête d'aventures et de découvertes qu'était Rolf Scamander.

Encore une fois, son instinct s'était révélé bon. Vers Noël, il profita donc du départ de l'expédition pour confier à l'un de ses membres plusieurs lettres à envoyer, à Elfi, Bill, Ally, Erika, ses parents, et deux amis suédois, Dan et Otis. Pour les rassurer, leur confirmer l'allongement de son voyage, pour les fêtes de fin d'année… Et tranquillement il descendit vers le sud du Brésil. Il savait qu'on approchait de la saison des amours, et que l'Argentine et en particulier le sud de l'Amérique étaient des lieux prisés par un grand nombre d'animaux, magiques ou non. Ce fut dans la forêt qu'il trouva des traces qui lui semblaient inconnues. Son expérience et ses études lui permirent de confirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, probablement à plumes et d'au moins un mètre, si ce n'était plus ! Jusque là, la description semblait correspondre aux récits et légendes qu'il avait entendu, même s'il pouvait en plus affirmer que cet animal ne se déplaçait pas seul, mais plutôt en groupe, d'au minimum quinze individus d'après ses observations. Il mit plus de deux semaines à les trouver – il y en avait en fait dix-neuf –, et en ce début du mois d'avril cela faisait trois jours qu'il les suivait à distance, de manière à les étudier sans risquer sa vie.

Et il avait bien fait. Au matin du deuxième jour, alors qu'il hésitait à s'approcher plus, voir à se montrer à eux, il découvrit leur fameux « pouvoir magique ». Il ne fut pas déçu. Un prédateur, un jaguar avait-il pu observer par la suite, s'était approché dans un but limpide faire d'un de ces animaux sa proie. Alors qu'il avançait lentement, prêt à bondir, dès que l'espèce d'oiseau le repéra, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Rolf mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'en réalité le volatile avait totalement immobilisé son adversaire. Le félin ne bougeait absolument pas, et il se demanda même s'il respirait. Il eut sa réponse dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. L'oiseau détourna le regard, et le jaguar s'écroula immédiatement.

Le jeune homme put constater, après avoir laissé le troupeau inconnu s'éloigner d'un bon kilomètre, que le prédateur était mort. A cause d'un simple regard. A la fois semblable et différent du regard d'un Basilic. Mort. Sous le choc, il nota ses observations dans son carnet, et se promit de ne jamais croiser leur regard. Si habituellement, il préférait ramener un couple des espèces qu'il étudiait et découvrait, peut-être ferait-il une exception pour celle-ci, histoire de rester en vie…

Rolf venait donc d'être réveillé par l'attaque avortée de l'indigène alors qu'il dormait profondément dans son hamac au dessus des potentiels dangers. En rangeant et miniaturisant son équipement, il observa les alentours. Il savait qu'il s'était approché de la mer, et qu'à présent il devait être en Argentine. Depuis un moment d'ailleurs.

Après sa longue nuit de sommeil, il remarqua que le groupe d'oiseaux qu'il pistait avait pris plus d'avance que d'habitude, il avait du se réveiller un peu trop tard. « Peu importe, j'ai tout mon temps » pensa-t-il, en enfilant son sac. Le sourire aux lèvres, il partit à leur recherche.

* * *

><p>Il mit presque deux heures à les rattraper, trouvant deux trois membres de l'espèce endormis près d'un arbre, avant de remarquer le reste du troupeau dans une clairière. Une clairière qui n'était pas vide d'hommes. Des gens avaient ainsi, découvert également cette espèce. En s'avançant plus, il put sentir qu'il traversait une barrière magique, surement une sorte d'enclos, mis en place pour que les animaux ne s'échappent pas.<p>

Il n'avait jusqu'alors, pas remarquer la jeune femme blonde qui s'était avancé, beaucoup trop près des oiseaux. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle était déjà immobilisée. « Réfléchis, réfléchis » s'ordonna-t-il. Un sort sur l'animal ? Détourner son attention ? S'interpos…

- Merde ! On dirait qu'elle ne peut plus respirer ! Il faut que cette chose regarde ailleurs !

La voix d'un jeune homme le sortit de sa torpeur. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se déplaça très rapidement, tête baissée, et s'interposa entre le regard de l'oiseau et celui de la jeune femme. Il put ainsi observer sa peau perdre sa forte rougeur due à l'étouffement, en même temps que ses poumons se remplissaient. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, et doucement Rolf lui murmura :

- Déplacez-vous tranquillement, et gardez le visage baissé…

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et lui obéit. Ils sentirent tous les deux que quelqu'un était en train de réduire la taille de l'enclos magique, et ils arrivèrent enfin près du groupe qui les attendait. En moins d'une seconde la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée – comment s'appelait-elle d'ailleurs ? – , sauta dans les bras de celui qui avait donné l'alerte, et qui au final l'avait fait réagir. Alors qu'elle aurait du être encore sous le choc, celle-ci souriait et déclara, en ce qui semblait être un éclat de rire.

- Ces animaux sont incroyables, ils sont assez fort pour immobiliser un homme, il faut absolument les étudier ! Je me demande ce qu'ils nous cachent encore.

Ce fut Rolf qui fut sous le choc au final. Que pouvait-il bien se passait dans sa tête ?

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais vous avez l'air d'être bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer si près de la mort, lui rappela-t-il.

Rolf fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard d'analyse que lui lançait l'autre jeune homme brun, et écouta la réponse qu'elle lui donnait, sans se détacher de son sourire communicateur.

- Oh, je trouve ça bien plus agréable de mourir tuée par un animal cherchant à se protéger, plutôt que par un Mangemort servant un imbécile !

« Vu comme ça, c'est sûr...» Après tout, elle avait raison. Il hocha la tête, puis se mit à observer le groupe sur lequel il était tombé. Une expédition probablement. Pour se remettre de leur émotion, la seule autre femme du groupe, qui devait avoir presque trente ans, leur proposa à boire. Le suédois accepta sans hésitation, s'installant avec les autres. « Comment avez-vous pu savoir de quelle manière aider Luna ? ». La question avait fusé, sans qu'il ne soit sûr de la personne qui l'avait posé. L'homme un peu empâté ? L'autre au sourire jovial ? Quant à la jeune femme, elle s'appelait donc Luna. Un prénom doux et significatif. En l'observant – elle avait basculé la tête et regardait tranquillement le ciel – , il fut certain qu'elle portait vraiment bien son nom.

- Cela fait quelques jours que je les suis en fait. Et j'ai pu observer l'effet de leur regard sur un jaguar, donc j'ai préféré évité ça à votre amie !

- D'autres choses importantes à noter sur cette espèce ? reprit d'un ton professionnel, l'homme empâté qui semblait être le chef de l'expédition.

- Non, à part qu'ils risquent de s'énerver à cause de l'enclos. Tout le groupe migre vers le Sud, pour la saison…

- Des amours, l'interrompit Luna.

Il hocha la tête, même s'il était surpris. Il lui avait semblé jusque là qu'elle ne suivait pas la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Rolf au fait, et je dois avouer que les expéditions comme la vôtre sont mon quotidien.

- Moi c'est Luna.

- Oui, euh, j'avais en effet, cru le comprendre, lui répondit-il hésitant.

C'est un homme blond installé à côté d'elle qui compris sa réaction « ouais, Luna, on vient juste de parler de toi, t'es pas obligée de te présenter tu sais » lui dit-il en voulant lui donner un coup de coude. Elle l'évita souplement, et déclara, ses yeux bleus légèrement globuleux, plantés dans ceux de l'étranger :

- Je trouve que c'est bien plus agréable et plus personnel de se présenter soi-même, Eric.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle tendit sa main à Rolf, qui la serra immédiatement.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, alors chère Luna, lui répondit-il amusé.

Même si le dit-Eric râla, chacun des membres se présenta de lui même. Le chef d'équipe s'appelait donc Garry, l'ami de Luna qui avait donné l'alerte lors de « l'attaque » du volatile était Neville, la seule autre femme de l'expédition se nommait Felicity. Venaient ensuite Eric, Philipp, Dany, James, Alexander et Samuel.

Il s'agissait d'une expédition plutôt amateur car à part Garry, Felicity, Philipp et Alexander, les autres n'avaient pas fait d'études ayant pour conséquence le rôle qu'ils occupaient ici. Neville tenait une pépinière et n'avait donc, officiellement du moins, pas dépassé le niveau ASPICS en Botanique. C'était Alexander qui avait fait des études de Magizoologie, et qui donc exerçait en principe le même métier que lui.

Luna quant à elle, semblait être un électron libre. Elle avait le même niveau que son ami en Botanique, et apparemment en Soin des créatures magiques. Elle semblait surtout passionnée par le voyage en lui-même, et en ce moment même par la découverte de cette nouvelle espèce. Elle lui posa plein de questions et insista pour lire son carnet de notes sur les oiseaux en questions.

- J'aimerais beaucoup y écrire ce que j'ai ressenti, ça pourrait être utile.

- Oui, bien sur, lui répondit-il en cherchant un de ses stylos moldus bien plus pratiques à transporter qu'une plume et un encrier.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mettre la main dessus, Luna retira l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles – « Des radis ! Elle avait des radis, accrochés à ses oreilles !» n'en revenait pas Rolf – , puis elle le métamorphosa d'un rapide coup de baguette, en un stylo bille.

Alors qu'elle écrivait sereinement, il se permit de l'observer plus franchement. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, mais d'un blond si clair qu'ils auraient pu paraitre blancs. Ils étaient vraiment longs, et avaient l'air épais et assez emmêlé, simplement ramenés en une queue de cheval basse. En dehors de ses boucles d'oreilles, elle portait également un collier formé d'au moins quinze pendentifs différents, il remarqua même un bouchon de Bièraubeurre et une dent d'un animal, probablement un félin. Ses habits s'ils étaient plutôt simples, étaient totalement dépareillés. Elle portait deux chaussures du même modèle mais d'une couleur différente – une bleue et une verte –, et son short noir un peu trop grand pour elle, contrastait fortement avec sa peau pâle. Quant à son haut, une sorte de grand T-shirt d'homme resserré simplement autour de sa taille fine, c'était probablement du fait main, avec toutes ces couleurs se superposant et partant dans tous les sens.

Elle l'intriguait. Cette Luna – « Quel âge avait-elle d'ailleurs ? » –, semblait venir d'une autre planète. Son visage gardait une expression douce, et un sourire que certains auraient pu qualifier d'un peu fou ornait constamment son visage.

Rolf se tourna alors vers les autres membres de l'expédition qui avaient repris leurs activités, tout en hésitant à enlever l'enclos magique installé. Il croisa le regard de Neville, celui-ci avait du le voir détailler la jeune femme. « En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un comme ça » pensa-t-il, sans aucune honte. Il commençait à se lever lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une petite main de posant sur son bras.

- Tiens, voilà ton carnet.

Ils entendirent des bruits d'appareils photos, et se tournèrent en même temps vers Neville, qui photographiait l'espèce inconnue, ainsi que les membres du groupe. « J'aurais du penser à en racheter » se dit Rolf en se souvenant qu'il avait usé sa dernière pellicule en découvrant ces volatiles.

- On devrait leur donner un nom, déclara Luna en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- A qui ? hésita-t-il.

- A eux, bien sûr.

Elle désignait les animaux dans l'enclos, en fronçant les sourcils étonnée qu'il n'ait pas compris. Pour se rattraper, il se lança dans le récit des contes de la région, qui les voyaient comme des oiseaux de mauvais augures, surement à cause de leur pouvoir qui pouvait tuer un homme d'après leur récente expérience.

- Mais ils ont l'air si tranquille et si doux, d'ici… continua-telle.

Il approuva, et se demanda si finalement, elle aussi n'était pas comme eux, calme et douce de l'extérieur, et peut-être dangereuse ou du moins beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait à l'intérieur. Ce fut sur ces interrogations qu'il se proposa pour aider à faire le repas, que Philipp avait commençait à préparer.

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, il avait été décidé qu'ils relâcheraient les oiseaux, et les suivraient une petite semaine de façon à compléter totalement les notes qu'avaient prises Rolf. Ce dernier avait demandé à être associé à la découverte de cette espèce, après tout il avait été le premier à les trouver. Tous acceptèrent, et il fit plusieurs copies de son carnet, pour leur permettre un accès complet à toutes les données.<p>

Alors que le soir approchait, et qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Alexander l'autre magizoologue, Luna s'interposa entre eux.

- J'ai trouvé, lui dit-elle toujours souriante.

- On parlait là…fit l'autre homme, blasé.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant d'attendre une réaction du suédois. Au lieu de répondre trop rapidement un banal « de quoi ? », il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Qu'avait-elle put trouver qu'elle veuille bien lui faire partager ? « Oh, oui, bien sûr… »

- Un nom ? suggéra-t-il, presque certain de sa _bonne_ réponse.

Il ne fut pas peu fier de l'éclatant sourire qu'elle lui offrit à cet instant. Alexander quant à lui, semblait totalement perdu.

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient considérés comme des oiseaux de malheur, on peut parler de mauvais présages, de mauvais augures.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient ici, la même réputation que le Sinistros. Sauf qu'eux, existent réellement.

- Qui te dit que le Sinistros n'existe pas ? Il y en avait un qui trainait à Poudlard pendant ma deuxième année.

Neville qui à ce moment précis, lisait tranquillement sa copie du carnet de Rolf, intervint salutairement, évitant les habituels reproches qui risquer de fuser des autres membres du groupe.

- Luna, tu sais que Harry t'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un animagus, que c'était son parrain…

La concernée ne releva pas, et continua sa discussion avec le nouvel arrivant de l'expédition.

- Ne trouve-tu pas que _Augurus_ leur colle aux plumes ? C'est presque aussi limpide que lire les étoiles !

Bien que l'illustration qu'avait choisi la jeune femme ne lui parlait pas beaucoup – l'Astronomie et lui ce n'était pas une très grande histoire d'amour, il préférait accorder sa confiance à une boussole et au destin –, il devait admettre que c'était un nom séduisant pour ces grands oiseaux.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça me semble plutôt adapté à la situation… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Oh, ça y est, le soleil se couche…

Et doucement, en changeant totalement d'attitude, elle s'installa en tailleur, juste en face de l'endroit où disparaissait l'astre lumineux. Pris de la même envie, il s'assit à ses côtés, et observa l'arrivée de la nuit sans bruit. Devant la déclaration de Luna, tout le camp s'était fait silencieux et profitait de la beauté du moment. Cela faisait un moment que Rolf n'avait su apprécier le partage d'un moment aussi magique qu'un coucher de soleil. La solitude ne lui pesait pas, mais cette ambiance de liens et de communauté le séduit au plus au point ce jour-là et lui réchauffa le cœur. Alors que les dernières nuances de rose, de rouge et d'orange disparaissaient et que quelques étoiles timides tentaient une sortie, Garry s'approcha d'eux.

- Personnellement, j'aime bien ce nom Luna ! Et je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour leur attribuer celui-ci à ces oiseaux de malheurs, dit-il, avec l'approbation des autres membres.

- C'est normal, ils ne peuvent pas s'appeler autrement, lui sourit Luna.

Ce fut Eric qui conclut la conversation, avant de servir le repas.

- Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas réellement de mauvais augures !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un long chapitre, n'est-ce-pas?<strong>

Bouh, Luna n'est pas un personnage facile, je me rends compte au fur et à mesure de ce à quoi je m'attaque (ma phrase n'est pas très claire, hein?)!

Enfin bon, j'espère que malgré ça, ça vous plait.

Ne vous attendez peut-être à un chapitre de cette longueur à chaque fois (surtout si je publie toutes les semaines)...

J'essaie de traquer la moindre faute, le moindre oubli, mais au bout d'un moment on ne les voit plus, donc si vous en trouvez, dîtes-le moi!

Merci d'avoir lu, et d'être passé par là!


	3. De douces paroles

Et un nouveau chapitre, un!

Je ne crois pas que cette fiction aura autant de chapitre que l'autre mais, bon, ils sont plus longs ceux-là, alors ça compense!

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>:** De douces paroles**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il s'était intégré à la troupe. Ils descendaient tranquillement vers le Sud, au rythme des Augurus. Rolf s'entendait très bien avec tous les membres de l'expédition, il avait eu des discussions passionnantes avec Alexander et Garry, et d'autres incroyablement folles avec Luna.<p>

Celle-ci l'impressionnait. Elle pouvait être dans son propre monde, lui racontant à l'aide de grands gestes et dessins, ces magnifiques animaux dont l'existence pour elle, n'était même pas à prouver. Et parfois, elle se perdait, loin, probablement dans sa mémoire. Il avait compris implicitement dans les propos de Neville qui semblait être son meilleur ami –ils étaient si proches ces deux là –, qu'elle avait vécu la guerre, de façon plus directe que beaucoup d'entre eux. Alors il se contentait de l'observer, et d'essayer de voir le monde à travers son regard. Il se plaisait à imaginer ces animaux invisibles –les Joncheruines les avait-elle appelés, qui leur embrouillaient l'esprit, ou encore les Nargoles, ou les fameux Ronflaks Cornus.

Il marchait d'ailleurs avec cette dernière, en avant du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous les deux découvert cette passion de gamins de se frayer un chemin les premiers. Même si en l'occurrence, ils n'étaient que les deuxièmes car ils suivaient toujours ces grands oiseaux, encore inconnus du monde la semaine précédente. C'était toujours pendant les déplacements qu'il discutait le plus avec Luna, car le reste du temps, elle leur filait tous entre les doigts pour découvrir ils-ne-savaient-quoi autour du campement, ou bien, elle discutait avec l'un pour ensuite aller poser une question à l'autre, et enfin quémander la réponse d'un troisième, ou l'avis d'un quatrième. Elle liait le groupe car ils finissaient par tous se réunir pour discuter, argumenter et parfois élever la voix sur une simple question, une phrase ou un sujet qu'elle avait lançait et qu'ils pensaient banal ou à côté de la plaque au départ.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'on les suit ?

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'un silence s'était installé entre eux, chacun s'occupant de l'éternel ravissement qu'apportait le paysage à leurs rétines et à leur imagination. Scientifiquement, il avait la réponse à cette question.

- Leur repos et leurs pauses sont de plus en plus courtes, seuls les plus grands et probablement les plus forts s'éloignent du troupeau, et surtout…

- Ils se déplacent plus vite, j'avais remarqué.

Luna avait une capacité incroyable à finir les phrases des gens, à deviner leurs pensées et sentiments. Il était vraiment rare de réussir à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Parfois seulement, elle semblait perdue avec ses propres ressentis. Lorsqu'on s'approchait trop près d'elle, de ce qu'elle était ou de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle s'échappait, parlait d'autres choses, s'en allait.

Comme si le monde entier lui était compréhensible, sauf elle-même. Elle semblait pouvoir aider les autres, leur apporter soutien, amitié, réconfort, mais quand on voulait lui montrer qu'elle le méritait aussi, elle riait et changeait de sujet. Neville était le seul à qui elle permettait des questions personnelles, le seul qui l'accompagnait dans ses balades en solitaires, le seul qu'elle serrait véritablement dans ses bras. Pour tous les autres, elle se contentait d'un serrement de mains, d'une tape sur l'épaule, d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Le concerné d'ailleurs, s'était approché d'eux, et renchérit :

- Ils leur suffiraient de nous prendre par surprise, on n'aurait aucune chance.

- Londubat ! Encore raté ! Cent points en moins pour Griffondor !

- Ha, ha. Très drôle, Luna, lui répondit le brun. Tu t'améliores, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? C'est Ginny qui est la reine des imitations, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu maintenant, j'imagine que même après son mariage elle n'a plus de temps pour elle, avec le Quidditch…

- Luna, Luna ! Tu divagues ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu as estimé qu'il fallait me faire la leçon façon Rogue, hein ?

Rolf était perdu. La conversation qu'il essayait de suivre –avec ardeur pourtant –, lui semblait irréelle. Bien, il savait que Griffondor était une sorte de grande classe, de « maison » si sa mémoire était bonne. On classait ainsi les élèves en quatre maisons, en fonction du caractère de chacun, à Poudlard. Un système bien différent de celui de son école de magie. A Belysning, on ne classait les élèves qu'à partir de la deuxième année, en fonction des options et directions choisies par les élèves, et une nouvelle répartition était faite après la troisième année, avec un nouveau choix d'options. Il avait d'ailleurs à ce moment précis, classer l'étude des créatures magiques en matière principale, ce qui lui avait valu quelques moqueries, les autres élèves privilégiant des matières plus nobles selon eux, comme les Sortilèges ou les Potions. Rolf estimait également beaucoup ces matières-là, mais il avait depuis toujours une préférence pour l'étude des animaux magiques, préférence qui n'était pas des plus partagée. D'ailleurs, au cours sur les créatures, ils n'étaient que douze, mais au moins il avait pu rencontrer des gens passionnés –enfin, certains paraissaient tout de même louches !

Quant à la mention de Rogue, et l'imitation assez effrayante –même s'il ne connaissait pas bien le personnage, la voix et le ton qu'avait pris Luna n'était pas des plus agréables à entendre –, de la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport. Il avait entendu parler de l'homme en question –mangemort, espion pour l'Ordre, meurtrier, sauveur –, il ne savait pas qui il était au final, et pourquoi le fait que Luna l'imite semble être un blague entre les deux amis.

- Les Augurus ne pensent pas comme ça, Neville, pas du tout.

« Ouf » pensa Rolf, la conversation prenait une direction qui lui semblait, cette fois, possible à suivre.

- Et qu'est-ce-que ce cher Rogue a à nous dire sur eux, alors ?

Un air d'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un furtif sourire triste.

- Mais, il est mort…

- Oui, Luna, c'était de l'humour, lui répondit-il en la bousculant amicalement.

- Oh… d'accord, bien sûr !

Son sourire revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et Rolf, lui, nageait complètement. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme pouvait avoir la naïveté d'une enfant, tout comme elle pouvait être aussi sérieuse qu'un ministre, ou plus sage qu'un vieil homme. Mais, il était toujours estomaqué quand cela arrivait. Et il devait l'avouer, plutôt attendri. Il intervint comme si la discussion à laquelle il venait d'assister lui avait parut totalement normale.

- Ils pensent comment à ton avis ?

- Juste à leur survie, j'imagine. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. Ils ne font que se défendre, on ne les a jamais vu attaquer sciemment, ils ne sont pas carnivores, pas besoin de chasser… Nous sommes juste une épine dans leur pattes, ils ne parviennent pas à saisir pourquoi on les suit, c'est vraiment…

- Ce ne sont que des animaux Luna, c'est normal, l'interrompit son ami.

- Non, les animaux ne sont pas _que_ ça, ils _ressentent_ eux-aussi…

Rolf avait parlé d'une voix douce, persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Toutes les créatures avaient, pour lui, autant d'importance que les hommes. Que serait-on, sans ces milliards et milliards de vie ? Il avait fortement conscience de l'impact de chaque être, de chaque chose sur leur planète, que ce soit dans le monde magique ou moldu.

Sa remarque lui valu un regard brillant de Luna. Celle-ci était la plus jeune membre de l'expédition, mais elle lui paraissait parfois si différente, si sage. Totalement différente de sa petite sœur Elfi qui elle, avait l'âge de Neville. Il essayait de retrouver en Luna la fougue, la jeunesse, et l'imbécilité qui semblait souvent être le quotidien de sa sœur. Mais il ne voyait que rêve et douceur. Une innocence qui paraissait pourtant être entachée de souvenirs sombres. Peut-être y avait-il deux Luna, une de façade, toujours joyeuse et dans son monde, et l'autre plus secrète, plus réaliste, et bien moins accessible ? « Neville, viens-voir ça, c'est splendide ! » intervint une voix, celle de Samuel probablement.

- Que ressentent-ils, alors ? lui demanda doucement la blonde, après le départ de son ami.

Il savait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, et il prit tout de même le temps de formuler ses impressions.

- De la peur. La peur d'une proie, qui pense qu'il est impossible de s'échapper, mais qui essaie quand même. Encore et encore. Avec un espoir fou. Certains augurus, les plus forts, sont en vigilance constante, ils font leur possible pour se protéger entre eux, mais cela fait maintenant près d'une semaine, ils vont tous s'épuiser à ce rythme… Je pense qu'il va falloir…

- Arrêter là nos recherches…

Elle avait murmuré sa phrase si bas, qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Son visage s'était assombri pendant qu'il parlait, et elle ne souriait plus –fait qui restait asse rare chez elle.

- Luna ?

Ils s'étaient arrêté voyant que le reste du groupe observait tranquillement une plante exotique inconnue du bataillon.

- Hum ?

Elle regardait l'ombre des arbres, et, alors qu'un frisson assez violent la parcourut, elle secoua vivement la tête comme pour échapper à ses souvenirs. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rolf, et déclara, en effaçant d'un geste désinvolte de la main les quelques secondes précédentes :

- Il faut prévenir les autres que demain au plus tard, on arrête de les suivre, et on continue notre chemin. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Il découvrait ainsi une autre facette de la jeune femme. Congédié avec peu de délicatesse, il accepta néanmoins, comprenant qu'elle désirait uniquement être seule. Il s'approcha donc de Garry, alors que Luna avait disparu dans la nature, comme à son habitude. Il le prévint de leur décision, et après lui avoir donné les raisons de ce choix, il vint à la rencontre de Neville.

- Alors, vous avez bien débattu sur les sentiments des animaux, tous les deux ? s'amusa le brun.

- Hé bien, justement, je crois que j'ai dit quelque-chose de travers parce qu'elle m'a plus ou moins chassé.

Un air inquiet apparu immédiatement sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Où est-elle ?

Sans réellement attendre sa réponse, il créa sous ses yeux, un patronus –un gros chien –, et l'envoya à la recherche de son amie avec le simple message « Où es tu ? ». Rolf était véritablement impressionné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune maitriser parfaitement ce sort. Soit Poudlard avait un très haut niveau en magie défensive, soit Neville était un excellent sorcier qui ne s'en vantait absolument pas.

Lui-même avait mis plus d'un an à maitriser parfaitement son Patronus, après sa scolarité. Il avait d'ailleurs appris en Egypte, après avoir observé Bill s'en servir régulièrement. Son étonnement fut d'autant plus grand, lorsqu'un lièvre argenté s'approcha d'eux. Une voix douce – celle de Luna – s'éleva suite à cette apparition.

- Pas si loin de toi, pourtant je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'atteignes. Suis-le, si tu veux. Si tu peux.

Dès que la voix mourut, le patronus s'élança rapidement dans la nature et Neville marmonna quelque-chose qui ressemblait à un « toujours aussi précise celle-ci », tout en s'élançant à la poursuite du lièvre. Rolf n'osa pas le suivre, mais regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Luna devait bien s'amuser car son patronus gambadait dans tous les sens, de façon à perturber le jeune homme, quelque peu hors d'haleine. L'image fit sourire le suédois, se souvenant vaguement d'un conte moldu avec une enfant qui ne cessait de courir après un lapin possédant une montre – impossible de se souvenir du nom, cela avait un rapport avec un pays merveilleux...

Au bout de cent cinquante mètres, le lièvre finit par grimper dans un arbre, à une vitesse folle et jusqu'à une hauteur vertigineuse. En le suivant du regard, Rolf pu voir une forme blanche installée sur une branche. Luna portait un ensemble de cette couleur, ce jour-ci. Convaincu grâce au manège qu'elle avait fait subir à son pauvre ami – il était d'ailleurs essoufflé, et semblait communiquer avec la jeune fille du mieux qu'il pouvait – qu'elle avait chassé ses idées noires, le magizoologue fut soulagé, et s'intéressa finalement à la fameuse plante qui avait fait s'arrêter tout leur groupe.

* * *

><p>La soirée se terminait tranquillement. Luna était revenue avec son ami, juste avant le coucher de soleil, et elle avait discuté, s'était amusée comme à son habitude. Il était en train d'installer son hamac –il avait d'ailleurs, la première nuit, bien fait rire les autres, qui eux, avaient préféré utiliser des tentes tout confort –, sans voir la jeune femme s'approcher de lui d'un pas aérien. Ce fut lorsqu'elle fit craquer une branche à moins d'un mètre de Rolf qu'il la repéra.<p>

- Pourquoi dors-tu dans un hamac ?

La question le prit légèrement au dépourvu.

- Je crois que je préfère ceci aux tentes…

- Mais pourquoi ?

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il pouvait presque voir l'enfant assoiffée de savoir qu'elle avait du être, à toujours poser des questions...

- On est plus libre, j'aime bien m'endormir en sachant que je suis ailleurs, que je voyage. Regarde, quand tu rentres là dedans, dit-il en désignant les tentes installées en cercle à dix mètres, c'est comme si tu étais chez toi, tu as un lit, un salon, une cuisine… Bon d'accord c'est bien quand tu es dans un pays froid. Mais quand il ne fait pas beau, dormir dehors fait aussi parti de l'expérience du voyage…

- Moi-même, je sors…

- De ta tente, pratiquement toutes les nuits, et tu dors finalement dehors. J'avais remarqué tu sais !

Étonnée que ce ne soit pas elle qui termine la phrase de l'autre, Luna partit dans un rire joyeux, vite suivi par Rolf. Celui-ci lui lança un regard doux, et lui dit :

- En fait, tu penses exactement comme moi, mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de poser toutes ces questions auxquelles tu connais déjà les réponses !

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais ne t'excuses pas pour…

Son visage était plus grave que l'instant précédent, et il comprit qu'elle demandait pardon pour l'incident de l'après-midi et non pas, pour ce question-réponse. Elle releva doucement la tête, et croisa son regard. Rolf fut vraiment touché par la sincérité qu'il lut dans ces yeux. Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il avait déjà oublié, elle reprit la conversation.

- Tu crois que je peux en trouver un pour moi, d'ici la fin du voyage ?

Devant l'air un peu perdu du suédois, elle précisa qu'elle parlait d'un hamac. Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce qu'Eric se plaigne du bruit qu'ils faisaient « On ne peut pas dormir tranquille ici ? ». Après cette intervention, Luna s'enfuit dans la tente, et, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle y reste dormir, elle ressortit presque immédiatement avec ses couvertures – ce qu'elle faisait habituellement aux alentours de trois heures – et s'installa à proximité des arbres où Rolf avait installé son hamac.

- Comme ça, je ne me relèverais pas cette nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Acquiesçant sans qu'elle puisse le voir, il lui souffla un « Bonne nuit, Luna » auquel il n'obtint aucune réponse. Dans le noir, il distingua seulement ses cheveux qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune, et ses yeux, perdus dans l'immensité étoilée qui s'offrait à eux. Ce soir-là, Rolf s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme un enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce chapitre.<strong>

Ca avance lentement, mais surement!

Vous aimez Rolf? Pas du tout?

Luna est réaliste? Pas du tout?

Dites-moi :)


	4. Retour aux sources

Suite des aventures de ce curieux Rolf.

De retour en Suède, vous allez découvrir (et aimez j'espère) le personnage d'Elfi Scamander, une brave petite.

N'oubliez pas, laissez vos avis et impressions, c'est toujours constructif!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span> :** Retour aux sources**

* * *

><p>Juin deux-mille. Quatorze heures. Rolf observa une dernière fois le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait traversé l'Amérique du Sud, et avait passé près de deux semaines dans les hauteurs de la Cordillère des Andes. Il avait été obligé d'abandonner l'idée de dormir dans son hamac –ce qui l'avait fait penser à la jeune fille blonde et à l'expédition qu'il avait finalement quitté dès que l'étude des Augurus fut close – et s'était engagé dans la montagne avec un équipement contre le froid des plus performants.<p>

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin, et il se trouvait à présent au Pérou, dans la ville de Lima. Il avait cherché le quartier magique, et il était à présent devant le ministère du pays. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le service international des voyages, et de prendre le prochain portoloin qui le ramènerait, ou en Suède directement, ou en Angleterre –il s'en contenterait.

Après s'être informé, il sut qu'il ne partirait pour Stockholm que quatre heures plus tard. Il observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait où un mur, une façade entière plutôt, était consacrée à l'heure. Des centaines et des centaines d'horloges y était accrochées, chacune pour un pays, une région, un lieu de magie important. Ainsi, il pensa à sa sœur qui devait être en train de dîner – il était près de vingt heure trente en Suède –, ou encore à ses amis anglais qui eux devaient avoir terminé – ils mangeaient définitivement trop tôt ceux-là !

Il flânait dans la ville en attendant l'heure de départ. Déambulant dans les minuscules rues, il découvrit un grand nombre d'échoppes attrayantes et colorées, des magasins gigantesques ainsi que des vendeurs ambulants. Il acheta d'ailleurs le journal local à l'un d'eux. Rédigé en espagnol, Rolf en comprenait les grandes lignes. Si la première page était consacré à la vie amoureuse d'une célébrité locale, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en cinquième page, il découvrit un cliché des Augurus que Neville avait du prendre!

Un article assez long suivait et il tenta de le déchiffrer. Aucun nom n'était cité, ce n'était apparemment pas le premier article à paraître. Les seules informations importantes qu'il releva, était que certains experts argentins avaient été envoyés sur la trace de ces oiseaux de légende après qu'ils aient été recensés par une expédition anglaise.

Il s'installa tranquillement dans un petit café, où il poursuivit sa lecture comme il put avec ses rudiments d'espagnol. En passant devant une boutique de vêtements, il avisa une jolie robe violine qui plairait surement à sa sœur. Pour se faire pardonner de sa longue absence, il entra dans le but de l'acheter. Elfi et lui étaient très proches, et à chaque voyage, c'était elle qui lui manquait le plus. La robe sous le bras, il hésita à ramener un petit quelque-chose à Erika, histoire de ne pas se brouiller dès son retour. Mais il n'avait plus assez d'argent sorcier de la région pour acheter le bracelet qu'il avait sélectionné, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant le départ. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller faire un change de monnaie. Tant pis.

Alors qu'il allait sortir après avoir payé le cadeau pour sa petite sœur, son regard s'arrêta sur un magnifique chapeau fait de feuilles de palmiers et peut-être même fait de bambou. Il pensa instantanément à Luna en le voyant. Il le voyait très bien sur sa tête blonde, tellement grand que ces beaux yeux seraient cachés et qu'on ne verrait que ses boucles d'oreilles dépasser. L'image l'amusa, et il décida de regarder le prix de ce chapeau. Moitié moins cher que le bracelet qu'il avait compté offrir à sa petit-amie. Sans plus réfléchir, il acheta le chapeau, après tout il finirait bien par croiser la jeune anglaise un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le vent frais de Stockholm lui fouetta le visage. On avait beau être en été depuis quelques jours, la température ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq degrés, ici. Rolf chercha rapidement une veste dans son sac, et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers une des aires de transplanage du quartier sorcier. Il ne croisa personne dans les rues, il devait être environ minuit, si ses calculs étaient exacts. Et dire qu'il faisait encore jour, au Pérou lors de son départ. Il transplana à l'autre bout de la partie sorcière de la ville, dans un quartier assez résidentiel. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de repérer dans l'obscurité partielle, l'immeuble dans lequel son appartement se trouvait.<p>

Situé au tout dernier étage, avec un accès sur le toit, il avait réussi à se payer ce logement grâce au succès qu'il avait eu suite à son expédition au Japon. « Tiens, Elfi est encore debout » pensa-t-il en voyant de la lumière dans la pièce qu'il identifiait d'en bas, comme son salon. Dans le hall d'entrée, il croisa un homme, plus jeune que lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Rolf n'avait pas le souvenir qu'il soit locataire dans l'immeuble. « Ca fait un an que t'es parti, forcément que son visage ne te dit rien » se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il prit l'ascenseur, et se retrouva au douzième étage en moins de deux secondes. Un peu secoué – il avait oublié la rapidité de ce dernier –, il s'avança vers la porte de chez lui. En enlevant son sac, il appuya sans le vouloir sur la sonnette. « Bah, ça m'évitera de sortir mes clés » pensa-t-il en attendant que sa sœur lui ouvre.

Et elle ne tarda pas.

- T'as oublié quelque-chose, beau gosse ?

Elfi, comme à son habitude, avait lâché ses cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches violettes. Elle se tenait dans une pose plus que suggestive simplement habillée d'un shorty et d'un débardeur moulant. Au moment où elle comprit son erreur, elle rougit fortement et marmonna une phrase qui n'était qu'une simple série de jurons.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, petite ! lui lança Rolf, amusé par l'embarras de sa sœur.

Il entra ensuite chez lui, la laissant renfermer la porte. Après avoir déposé son sac sur le canapé, il observa un peu ce qu'était devenu son appartement après l'installation d'Elfi.

- T'aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais aujourd'hui quand même !

- Pourquoi, tu m'aurais accueilli différemment ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, et s'approcha de lui.

- Bienvenue, frérot ! lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle se lâcha rapidement, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Alors comme ça, on revient après un an et demi d'absence, sans aucune nouvelle, t'aurais pu être mort c'était pareil hein !

Malgré les intonations de plaisanteries qu'elle avait données à sa réplique, Rolf sentit qu'elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui.

- Je t'ai écrit, du Mexique, et à Noël…

- Wah, deux lettres sur ce laps de temps, c'est… impressionnant !

Alors qu'à l'horloge, il était déjà minuit et demi, tous deux s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon pour discuter. Il apprit ainsi que sa sœur avait fini quatrième aux examens de fin d'année sur près de soixante candidats, et qu'elle passait en troisième année de droit magique avec les félicitations. Quand à lui, il raconta son voyage, le Mexique, l'Amérique centrale, le Venezuela, la jungle amazonienne, et enfin sa grande découverte en Argentine.

- Oh mais oui, il me semble qu'on a mentionné ton nom dans un journal, mais j'étais tellement prises par mes exams ces deux derniers mois…

Elle se mit à chercher le journal, ou le magazine qui confirmerait ses dires mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle abandonna.

- Je l'ai peut-être vu à la faculté, je sais plus…

- Pas de soucis, enfin tout ça pour dire que c'était l'une des expériences les plus incroyables que j'ai vécu, encore plus que le Japon. Puis j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales…

Il lui raconta la bienveillance de Garry, la bonhomie de Felicity, la folie de Luna, les talents cachés de Neville… Il s'attarda sur ces deux derniers.

- Tu sais qu'ils ont ton âge, en fait ? Enfin, Luna a un an de moins, mais on dirait qu'elle est bien plus sage et adulte que toi, je ne l'imagine pas recevoir les gens à ta manière par exemple!

Pour cette boutade, il reçut un malheureux coussin en plein visage. La guerre déclarée, il se jeta d'un seul coup sur Elfi, et entreprit de la chatouiller comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire depuis leur enfance. Un bon moyen pour lui faire avouer tout et n'importe-quoi.

- Qui donc tu attendais, si peu vêtue, petite sœur ?

- Pe… Person… Personne ! hoqueta-t-elle de rire.

- Donc tu ouvres toujours aux gens de cette manière ?

- N… Non. Arrêêêêtes ! Je vais, je vais… t'le diiiiiiire !

Le spectacle de sa sœur, pleurant de rire, réchauffa le cœur de Rolf, et il consentit à laisser respirer. Elle tenta vainement de se recoiffer et de reprendre son souffle, tout en lui jetant des regards des noirs.

- Putain, t'es insupportable !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… lui répondit-il, avec un ton d'aristocrate.

Un joli sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa sœur, et elle finit par lui raconter qu'elle voyait quelqu'un depuis plusieurs semaines. Un certain Tim. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder plus, il continua le récit de son voyage. Il était près de deux heures lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond.

- J'allais oublier !

Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage, et en ressortit la poche qui contenait la robe qu'il lui avait acheté.

- Tu vois, j'ai pensé à toi !

- Encore heureux ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Elle déballa son cadeau avec avidité, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le beau tissu d'un violet tirant sur le rouge. « Superbe » souffla-t-elle.

- J'étais sûr que ça te plairait !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ca vaut bien tous les remerciements du monde » pensa-t-il, en la voyant courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ressortit en moins d'une minute, et décidemment, il était fier qu'elle soit sa sœur.

- T'es splendide ! Il va adorer, ton Tim !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'admirer dans le grand miroir qui ornait le salon.

- Allez, gamine, il va être deux heures, on aura tout le temps de discuter demain !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il rajouta :

- Et tu auras tout le temps de défiler aussi !

Elle fit mine de le poursuivre, pendant quelques minutes, en lui criant « Retire ce que tu as dit ! », puis elle s'affala sur le canapé.

- Va te coucher, l'adulte, même pas cap de tenir la nuit à supporter ta sœur.

Devant le défi qu'elle lui lançait, il revint s'asseoir, et ils discutèrent jusqu'au petit matin, où ils s'endormirent dans le salon, épuisés.

* * *

><p>Trois coups, frappés à la porte. Rolf se réveilla en sursaut, habitué à dormir d'un sommeil léger après des mois d'expédition. Elfi, quant à elle, était roulée en boule et ne semblait être ni dérangée par le bruit, ni par la lumière du jour. D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les rideaux, pour la laisser dormir, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En passant devant l'horloge qui indiquait dix heures trente, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux, bailla, et après une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte.<p>

La voisine. C'était simplement la voisine de palier, une femme un peu curieuse, qui apparemment avait entendu du bruit la nuit, et qui se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Il avait été réveillé par une commère qui cherchait de nouveaux potins à se mettre sous la dent. Bienvenue à Stockholm, bienvenue dans la ville. Exaspéré, il répondit plutôt sèchement aux questions qu'elle posait, et il finit par lui dire qu'il avait à faire avant de refermer la porte, un peu trop brutalement pour être poli. « Tant pis… ». Pas très réveillé, il entreprit de prendre une bonne douche.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se laver dans des rivières, ou dans les tentes magiques de ceux qu'il accompagnait, ou encore dans les cas extrêmes, avec des Aguamenti. Le plaisir de retrouver son chez-soi fut vite remplacé par une certaine exaspération. Sa salle de bain était devenue le paradis de la beauté. Elfi avait bien profité de son absence, accrochant au mur des pages de magazines féminins, consacrant près de deux tiroirs à des produits en tout genre – shampoings, soins, gels –, un autre au maquillage. Et surtout, ça sentait le parfum. Fort. Il se dépêcha d'aérer, avant de se retrouver obligé de se laver avec un savon « saveurs des îles ». Bon, ils allaient devoir revoir quelques règles de vie et de cohabitation, tous les deux.

Aux alentours de midi, alors qu'il faisait cuire des pâtes, il entendit Elfi s'étirer, et il décida de la réveiller totalement. Il s'approcha sans bruit, en essayant d'imiter le déplacement aérien de Luna, mais ne parvint qu'à se cogner au bord du canapé, ce qui au moins, eu le mérite de faire sursauter la jeune fille.

- Oh, bordel, il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, peu vigoureusement.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, il finit par se rendre chez ses parents pour leur annoncer son retour. De retour chez lui vers dix-sept heures, il croisa Elfi qui préparait un sac de voyage.<p>

- Oh, je te l'ai pas dit hier, mais ça fait des mois qu'on a prévu avec les filles, de se faire un week-end à la plage, or, on part ce soir, je savais pas que t'allais rentrer hier, je suis désolée…

- Pas de soucis, profites-en surtout, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- On rentre dimanche soir, tard, car le lendemain Lisa commence son job d'été. Promis, lundi soir, je t'invite au resto pour fêter ton retour et ta découverte d'oiseaux tueurs !

Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir mal car elle partait s'amuser même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'un an, il la laissa filer. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil, avec l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Avec sa sœur, la veille, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser qu'il était de retour chez lui. Il observa tranquillement le salon, cette pièce de vie et de joies. Il remarqua que le temps qu'il avait passé chez leurs parents avait permis à Elfi de faire un brin de ménage et de tri.

Curieux, il décida d'aller voir si elle avait appliqué ses critiques sur l'apparence de la salle de bain. Et il ne fut pas déçu. L'endroit était net, rangé, propre et seulement les produits de base étaient visibles, les autres tranquillement rangés dans des tiroirs où s'inscrivait discrètement le nom « Elfi ». Elle lui avait consacré deux tiroirs qui risquaient de rester en grande partie vides, mais l'intention y était.

Elle avait malgré tout, pris le temps de noter tout à fait en haut du miroir qui surplombait le lavabo : « Ca te convient comme ça, frérot ? ». Ah, même s'il adorait son métier, être de retour chez-soi, il n'y avait rien de meilleur, décidément.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de ce chapitre.<strong>

Alors cette Elfi? Sympathique?

Bon d'accord, on s'éloigne un peu de l'Histoire avec un grand H, de Luna et Rolf, mais je prégère donnait plus de consistance à ce personnage que de bacler cette relation, au banal "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (en l'occurrence des jumeaux)...". Nan, bien sûr, j'exagère, hein! Mais bon, sur ce chapitre et le prochain, Luna n'intervient pas, du moins pas physiquement ni directement. Quelques allusions, ici, d'autres plus importantes par la suite. Mais bien sûr, on la verra bientôt. On suit plus le parcours de Rolf, son point de vue à lui.

J'espère que ça vous plaît!

En espérant avoir vos commentaires d'ici le prochain chapitre, qui malheureusement (pour vous!) arrivera dans deux semaines pour cause de vacances! A bientôt!


	5. Un numéro spécial

Bien, bien, bien.

Ici, on découvre Erika, la fameuse petite-amie de Rolf. J'espère qu'elle, au contraire d'Elfi, ne vous plaira pas. Bien qu'on n'en apprenne pas beaucoup sur elle... Peut-être fera-t-elle des apparitions dans le futur de la fic? On verra.

(merci aux reviews anonymes, **Lou**, tu vas découvrir Erika ici!)

(puis** Victoria Boubouille**, comme je ne peux pas te répondre par message, je le fais ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est horrible ou adorable de vouloir la fin de mes vacs pour la suite de l'histoire..; Je suis en tout cas super contente que tu sois si enthousiaste pour cette histoire!)

Puis on a des nouvelles de Ally Malone (mais si, la meilleure amie de Rolf), de Bill, de Luna, de Newt Scamander...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>:** Un numéro spécial**

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, Erika n'avait pas très bien réagit au début. Si, quand il avait frappé à sa porte le samedi – le surlendemain de son retour donc –, elle avait d'abord eu l'air plus qu'heureux et qu'elle lui avait fait un sourire éclatant, l'instant d'après, elle l'avait violemment attrapé par le col et avait planté ses yeux devenus rageurs dans ceux de Rolf.<p>

- Ça fait un an et demi ! Un an et demi ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça, hein ?

Il n'avait jamais su sur quel pied danser avec elle. Il savait très bien – et elle aussi d'ailleurs –que cette conversation risquait simplement de terminer dans le lit de cette dernière, sans qu'aucune explication n'ait été donnée. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui, à la fois menaçante et indécente. Et il ne résista pas, comme à son habitude.

Après l'amour, il essaya malgré tout, de redevenir sérieux.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

- Et de quoi, chéri ? De ton long voyage, sans me donner de nouvelles –oh, si pardon, une _seule_ lettre, pour Noël – ? De ton prochain tour du monde ?

- Oui, de tout ça.

- Hé bien, vas-y, parle.

- Erika, je… Je suis désolé, mais je suis comme ça, je vis pour voyager, je vis pour l'adrénaline, la découverte, les créatures magiques, pour l'inconnu. C'est comme ça, je ne changerais pas, pas maintenant en tout cas. Et on n'en a jamais parlé, à chaque fois, ça finit comme ça…

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas coucher avec moi ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais tout à l'heure, lui répondit-elle, taquine, en essayant de lui voler un baiser.

Rolf détourna la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Ou le croyait-il simplement ? Après tout, on n'oubliait rarement un amour d'adolescence, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était toujours vrai et sincère plus tard… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle ne lui avait pas plus manqué que ça, au cours de son voyage. Il avait pensé à elle, quand il se sentait seul, quand il réfléchissait, quand il se demandait ce que faisaient ses amis alors même que lui, installait son hamac entre deux arbres immenses… Mais sa sœur, ou encore Bill et Ally avaient été la source de plus de souvenirs, et de pensées, si l'on excluait toute idée sexuelle. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une vraie discussion avec Erika ? Une conversation intéressante ? Un véritable échange ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus…

- Je ne crois pas que tout ça ait vraiment un sens, que _nous _ayons vraiment un sens…

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Alors que je t'ai attendu tout ce temps ?

- N'essaie pas de me faire croire ça, je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas attendu !

Elle rougit, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. Il avait même fait la même chose, avec une certaine Maria au Mexique avec qui le courant était très bien passé. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Un an et demi, sans voir un homme nu, elle n'aurait pas tenu.

- Allez, quoi, tu oublies qu'on passe toujours de supers moments ensembles…

Mais il tient bon. Il résista à tous ses assauts physiques pour essayer de le convaincre qu'ils en valaient la peine, il contrecarra ses maigres arguments, et montra plus de volonté qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avec les femmes. Lorsqu'il lui proposa naïvement, qu'ils restent amis malgré tout, elle le scruta de haut en bas, avant de lui jeter ses habits à la figure, avec un « sors d'ici ! » ferme mais pas aussi hystérique qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et il ne demanda pas son reste.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'attaqua au dépouillage de son courrier. Il était sûr que sa sœur avait déjà fait le tri entre les lettres importantes, et les publicités et autres choses inutiles. Malgré tout, il trouva près de quarante enveloppes qu'Elfi avait estimées assez importantes pour être gardées. En soupirant, il fit un nouveau tri. Normalement, les dépenses énergétiques de son appartement étaient prélevées directement sur son compte, seuls des confirmations et comptes-rendus arrivaient ici. L'avantage d'être propriétaire: plus de dépenses en loyer. Sa sœur avait tenu à participer chaque mois, mais il l'avait convaincu que faire les courses et entretenir l'appartement était suffisant à son installation chez lui. Il s'attaqua ensuite, à la pile de lettres personnelles ou qu'il ne savait pas identifier, classer.

Il avait spécifié à ses amis qu'à part en cas d'extrême urgence, il préférait ne pas recevoir de hiboux pendant qu'il voyageait. Il avait donc beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans la vie de ceux-ci. « En fait, c'est la première fois que je pars si longtemps… » se rendit-il compte alors, que presque dix lettres de la part d'Ally s'étaler devant lui.

Il les lut de la plus ancienne à la plus récente, et apprit qu'après quelques voyages courts, sa meilleure amie avait finalement décidé de rester dans son pays pour étudier totalement les espèces nouvelles, parfois les disparues… Elle travaillait plus en temps qu'experte qu'en temps qu'exploratrice maintenant. Au final, leurs rôles se complétaient totalement il découvrait, elle exploitait et affinait ses observations. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé en exclusivité – enfin, exclusivité qui maintenant datait de six mois et demi ! – les résultats de ses recherches sur l'espèce de reptiles, les Repsaltas, qu'il avait découverte en Corée. Sa dernière missive datait de fin mai, où elle racontait qu'elle avait rendu visite à Bill et Fleur – il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu son épouse, vu qu'il n'avait pas assisté au mariage… – et que leur fille était formidable.

Une fille ? Il avait loupé un tel évènement ? Il fouilla rapidement dans le tas de lettres qui lui restait à lire, et en trouva une, après en avoir fait tomber au moins cinq autres parterre, qui semblait plus blanche, plus officielle. Il se hâta de l'ouvrir et découvrit en effet, un simple mais beau faire-part de naissance du couple Weasley.

_C'est une véritable victoire !_

_En ce 2 mai, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer la venue au monde de la première petite Weasley; Victoire._

_Une joyeuse petite fille, née en ce jour de souvenirs, à qui, sans aucun doute le monde appartiendra ! Attention, la nouvelle génération Weasley est en route, prenez garde !_

_Bill & Fleur_

Avec un sourire de gamin aux lèvres, il se promit de partir en Angleterre avant le mois d'août. De toute façon il ne comptait repartir en expédition que début septembre –il pouvait bien se le permettre après un tel voyage. Il chercha l'écriture de Bill sur les lettres récentes, et il en trouva sept. Il les lut une à une, découvrant avec joie, l'annonce de la grossesse, l'évolution de son travail à la banque des sorciers londoniens, les nouvelles de sa famille… La dernière lui racontait –et cela le fit rire – la visite d'Ally, ainsi que le super numéro spécial du _Chicaneur_ que Luna avait fait publié sur les Augurus entre autres, en citant son nom, et celui de tous les autres.

Il l'appelait par son prénom… Connaissait-il Luna ? De plus, il ne savait pas qu'elle faisait également dans le journalisme ! Il se rappela du chapeau qu'il avait acheté pour elle à Lima. Peut-être la croiserait-il, en Angleterre… Il avait hâte de lire ce journal ! Trois autres lettres venaient de parents éloignés, deux autres d'amis partis en vacances dans des pays exotiques –enfin, exotiques pour eux ! –, il ne restait que quatre enveloppes. Une petite, son adresse calligraphiée d'une écriture qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque-chose. La même main avait écrit sur une autre, même si l'expéditeur semblait avoir été vraiment pressé ce jour là. Les deux restantes étaient de son grand-père, il décida de les garder pour la fin. Il ouvrit d'abord la plus petite inconnue, jetant un coup d'œil à la signature en premier.

- Luna, souffla-t-il.

Et il attaqua sa lecture. La lettre n'était pas des plus longues. Elle lui apprenait qu'ils venaient tous de rentrer, sauf Neville, reparti deux semaines avant eux. Ce dernier les avait d'ailleurs invités à passer la soirée du trente mai chez lui – la lettre n'était pas si datée que ça, au final – et qu'elle venait tout juste de partir dans le but de lui écrire ce courrier. Elle tenait absolument à lui dire et à lui promettre que le lendemain, ils iraient au Ministère pour recenser officiellement les quelques espèces découvertes, et que son nom serait associé aux Augurus.

Il apprit également que revoir ses amis, Ginny dont elle avait déjà parlé, et son mari Harry, lui avaient vraiment fait plaisir, et qu'elle était persuadée que le soir même, Neville allait se déclarer à la fille qu'il aimait. A ces quelques mots, Rolf se mordit la lèvre. Allait-il se déclarer à Luna ? En tout cas, elle ne le sous-entendait pas…

A la fin de sa lettre, elle avait griffonné un post-scriptum qui l'informait qu'elle lui enverrait également un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_, le journal de son père, une fois qu'elle aura écrit leur aventure.

Il ouvrit donc avec hâte la deuxième enveloppe, découvrant en première page du fameux journal, une superbe photographie sorcière des Augurus, de bien meilleure qualité que celle qu'il avait découverte au Pérou. Un autre membre de l'expédition que Neville avait du la prendre, car il lui semblait que ce dernier n'avait eu que des appareils photo moldus pendant leur voyage.

Un titre surplombait ce cliché : « Des oiseaux de mauvais augures ? Pas vraiment, non ! »

Puis un court texte écrit par – il supposait – le père de Luna, M. Xenophilius Lovegood, servait de descriptif rapide de la photo, et informait le lecteur que pour la totalité de ce numéro les rennes du journal étaient laissés à sa fille. En effet, on pouvait lire plus loin, un texte de Luna qui décrivait ce numéro spécial consacré à l'Argentine magique, et qui était signé : « Rédactrice-en-chef, Luna Lovegood ». La photographie qu'elle avait associée à sa signature était étonnement, non-sorcière. Elle ne bougeait pas, son visage avait simplement était capturé en train de sourire, cet éternel sourire que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Les premières pages du journal étaient consacrées au courrier des lecteurs, ce qui permit à Rolf de comprendre que ce journal était surement considéré comme une feuille à choux, et non pas comme quelque-chose de sérieux comparé à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, le quotidien officiel de l'Angleterre. Les courriers parlaient en permanence de légendes, de Ronflaks Cornus, de débats quant à leur nombre de cornes, ou encore sur le dernier article qui supposait que Voldemort avait réussit à renaitre.

Cet article avait fait scandale. Il découvrit même un courrier du célèbre Harry Potter, très court mais qui avait du clore définitivement le débat : « Voldemort est mort. Les seuls qui peuvent remettre ceci en question car ils le croyaient immortels, sont ses anciens fidèles. Maintenant, savez-vous vraiment qui vous êtes ? »

Rolf fut amusé, car si le message passé était sérieux, « l'Elu » l'avait tourné de façon à ce qu'il soit compris par les hurluberlus qui lisaient ce journal. De plus, il comprit que malgré tout, le_ Chicaneur _étaient lu par beaucoup de personnes, et pas forcément folles comme le laissaient entendre les courriers envoyés, – peut-être n'avait-il pas si mauvaise réputation ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Bill… – pour que le célèbre Harry Potter prenne la peine de clarifier les choses suite à un article mensonger.

Enfin il arriva à la partie intéressante, le récit du voyage. Chronologiquement, Luna avait écrit et raconté leur aventure, sans trop s'attarder sur les découvertes dans un premier temps. Il le lut avec délice, imaginant clairement le début de l'expédition à laquelle il n'avait pas assisté, son arrivée à lui, son départ, et enfin la fin du voyage. La suite était consacrée aux nouvelles espèces animales découvertes – une page entière pour les Augurus, avec en plus des extraits courts de son carnet d'observations –, puis aux espèces végétales inconnue, ou rares.

Des interviews rapides de chacun des membres du groupe partis en Argentine suivaient. Celles-ci avaient forcément été faites par Luna, au vu des questions atypiques qui étaient posées. Elle avait quand même demandé à Neville si la plus belle chose qu'il avait retenue du voyage n'était pas la mer d'Argentine. Le pire c'est qu'il avait répondu affirmativement avant de rajouter quand même, que tout le voyage avait été extraordinaire. Enfin, bon, il ne comprendrait surement jamais les conversations qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

Après la dernière interview, en l'occurrence, celle de James, Luna avait rajouté qu'elle regrettait n'avoir pu interroger Rolf Scamander qui était encore en voyage à l'heure où elle rédigeait ce numéro. Ce petit ajout rendit encore plus éclatant, le léger sourire qui n'avait pas quitté le visage du jeune suédois depuis le début de sa lecture.

Il referma tranquillement le journal, ravi du travail de sa jeune amie. Il remarqua alors un petit mot qui avait du tomber de l'enveloppe lorsqu'il en avait sorti le contenu.

_Voilà le Chicaneur promis._

_Je pars de ce pas en Afrique du Sud, je reviens début août pour ensuite partir en Suède avec mon père, il paraît que des Ronflaks Cornus y ont été aperçus !_

_On se reverra._

_L._

Oui, il essaierait d'être rentré d'Angleterre. De toute façon, Elfi ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il n'était pas là, le sept août –c'était son anniversaire. Lui-même était né ce même mois, le vingt-deux, il allait avoir vingt-cinq ans cette année-là. Le précédent, il l'avait passé seul en descendant tranquillement vers la Colombie. Peut-être que pour celui-ci, il ferait un effort, et organiserait quelque-chose…

Il ouvrit ensuite les lettres de son grand-père. Il n'avait pas vu celui-ci depuis son départ, ils avaient fêté Noël chez ses parents avec pratiquement toute la famille de son père. L'année dernière, alors qu'il voyageait, ce devait être un noël « maternel », donc que c'était avec la famille de sa mère, qu'ils avaient festoyé – ils alternaient, une année sur deux. Au Noël prochain, il reverrait donc son grand-père Newt et sa grand-mère qui s'appelait Porpentina. Mais comme ils habitaient tous les deux dans le sud de l'Angleterre, plus précisément dans le Dorset, il se promit de passer les voir lors de son prochain passage.

Les deux lettres avaient été écrites suite à son relatif succès pour avoir découvert, d'un, les reptiles coréens Repsaltas, et de deux, les Augurus. Il le félicitait, lui disait qu'il avait toujours cru en lui, et bien sûr il l'invitait à passer quand il voulait chez eux en lui promettant qu'il serait bien accueilli par leurs Fléreurs. En effet, il gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa première rencontre avec ces énormes chats, créatures magiques passionnantes mais parfois agressives. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il avait vécu pire.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures. Bien, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Décidant d'organiser son voyage, il écrivit des lettres – à Bill, Ally et Newt, histoire de les prévenir et de leur demander quand étaient-ils chez eux, ou à Londres au cours du mois de Juillet. Pour ne pas les louper. Sa sœur rentrait le lendemain soir… Il partirait mardi deux ou mercredi trois juillet. Peut-être même lui proposerait-il de venir avec lui…

A dix-neuf heures, il sortit, et marcha jusqu'à la volière. Il n'avait pas acheté un hibou à lui, il était bien trop absent, et celui de sa sœur était parti chasser. De toute façon, le faire voyager jusqu'en Angleterre… Il n'aurait pas apprécié, ce petit Wasty. C'était un beau hibou, très grand mais assez trouillard, que sa sœur avait depuis sa première année à Belysning.

A la volière deux hiboux longs courriers étaient disponibles, il confia les lettres pour son grand-père et Bill au premier, et la lettre pour Ally au deuxième, le Pays de Galle étant un peu plus loin. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il décida de rendre visite à Dan, un de ses proches amis qui vivait en Suède, et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et boire, en se racontant un peu leurs vies depuis le long voyage de Rolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoplà! Un chapitre de plus.<strong>

Pour ceux qui ont lu "_Se reconstruire_", vous aurez reconnu certaines situations, notamment le faire-part, et la fameuse première lettre de Luna datée du trente mai, cette soirée mémorable pour Neville et Hannah!

Toutes les infos sur Newt sont véridiques, j'ai même trouvé le nom de ses Fléreurs! Comme quoi... Merci internet.

La suite arrive, avec les vacances que prend ce cher Rolf en Angleterre.

Oh, j'oubliais, si vous avez des remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, qu'elles soient faites d'impressions ou de critiques, ne vous gênez pas.

(et puis si des fautes d'orthographes, grammaires & cie traînent, dîtes le moi! Je déteste en lire, mais parfois, certaines m'échappent, les vicieuses!)


	6. Des vacances méritées

Hello les gens!

Tout d'abord, merci à mes quelques revieweurs, et puis aussi à ceux qui passent sans laisser de mots. (bon d'accord un TRES GRAND merci aux reviewers, et un plus petit à ceux qui ne prennent pas la peine de laisser un mot, c'est mieux comme ça?)

L'histoire avance, et grâce à certains de vos commentaires (qui m'ont été précieux), j'ai rajouté deux trois petites choses qui me paraissent maintenant plus que logiques et adaptées mais qui ne m'étaient sur le moment pas venues à l'esprit! (**Mat. Haarp .DC** et **petites sorcieres** se reconnaîtront j'espère!)

Bon, d'accord, Luna n'apparaît pas physiquement dans ce chapitre non plus, mais on parle d'elle, don't worry.

Quant à **Louu**, revieweuse anonyme, j'espère bien ne pas transformer Erika en cliché, et ce n'était de toute façon pas mon intention.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>:** Des vacances méritées**

* * *

><p>Rolf venait juste d'arriver sur le sol anglais, en ce mardi deux juillet. Le matin même, il avait reçu des réponses à ces lettres, ce qui l'avait poussé à partir plus tôt. Il avait convenu avec Elfi que celle-ci le rejoindrait au cours de la deuxième partie du mois de juillet, vu qu'elle avait déjà planifié son début de vacances. La veille avait été une soirée mémorable, entre les fous-rires au restaurant, et les descriptions piquantes qu'aimait faire sa petite sœur des gens qui l'entouraient. Leur grande passion : imaginer la vie des autres. Et immanquablement, cela finissait toujours par un éclat de rire, ou l'étouffement d'un des deux. « Rire en mangeant, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se trouvait dans le grand hall du Ministère, prêt à transplaner.<p>

Il arriva à la Chaumière des Coquillages, où Bill l'avait invité. L'air marin parvint jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration. Il allait enfin découvrir la petite Victoire.

Il comptait rester ici quelques jours avant de prendre un Portoloin avec Bill, pour le Pays de Galles car Ally n'ayant pas de congés ce mois-ci, ne pouvait se déplacer jusqu'à la capitale. Puis lors de l'arrivée d'Elfi à Londres, ils partiraient tous les deux dans le Dorset voir leurs grands-parents. Après ils aviseraient.

Rolf observa les fracas de la mer contre la falaise quelques instants, avant de se retourner et de se diriger dans pas tranquille vers la maison de son ami. La température devait approcher les trente degrés et ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva Bill, sa femme et surement des amis à eux, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la chaumière.

- Ah, Rolf, te voilà ! l'interpella avec un grand sourire, son ami.

- Ah, Rooof, te voilà ! répéta une petite voix d'enfant.

D'abord déstabilisé – Victoire n'était-elle pas sensé n'avoir que deux mois ? – il remarqua ensuite un petit garçon qui avait les cheveux du même vert que l'herbe qu'ils foulaient. Souriant à l'enfant, il se pencha à son niveau en lui disant « Mon prénom, c'est Rolf », en insistant sur le « l ».

- Rolf ?

Le concerné acquiesça.

- T'es grand !

Et il partit en courant. Bill l'observait en rigolant, puis le serra franchement dans ses bras.

- Ca fait vraiment longtemps dis-donc ! Installe-toi, lui dit-il en désignant une chaise.

Autour de la table se trouvaient déjà six personnes. Il reconnut Percy, l'un des frères de Bill, ainsi que Ginny et Fleur qu'il avait pu croiser lors de son dernier passage en Angleterre – qui remontait presque à deux ans maintenant. Les trois autres se trouvaient être des femmes, toutes très différentes. La première, installée à côté de Percy, était une grande brune qui arborait de grandes lunettes d'un rouge criard qui jurait avec les cheveux roux de son voisin. Elle se présenta comme « Audrey, amie très proche de l'intello assis à côté » ce qui fit rougir le concerné. L'autre jeune femme, qui devait avoir l'âge de sa sœur avec de longs cheveux châtains assez épais simplement nattés sur le côté. Son sourire était confiant et elle semblait très proche de Ginny. Elle s'appelait Hermione.

- Comme Hermione Granger ?

Elle acquiesça à la fois ravie et énervée qu'on la reconnaisse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela, qu'en effet Bill lui avait dit que sa sœur était très proche du « Trio d'Or », après tout Ron en faisait parti. Mais qu'en plus, elle était mariée depuis peu avec Harry Potter. Décidément, ses voyages lui embrouillaient l'esprit… Avoir momentanément oublié une chose pareille, franchement !

La dernière installée autour de la table, discutait avec Fleur avant qu'il n'arrive. Blonde, et un peu enrobée, elle paraissait prête à rire à tout instant. Elle se prénommait Elise, et arrivait tout droit de France.

- Alors, tu as plein de choses à nous raconter, lui déclara Fleur.

Il avait également momentanément oublié que la femme de son amie se trouvait être une descendante de Vélane. Un peu perturbé par le regard de celle-ci, il reprit néanmoins contenance rapidement. « Contrôle-toi ! » se dit-il, sachant que les pouvoirs des Vélanes étaient contournables avec un peu d'entrainement. Il entama doucement, le résumé de son voyage. Il fut interrompu dès le début par l'arrivée un peu brusque de deux hommes plus jeunes que lui, qui apportaient des boissons en se chamaillant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en grommelant « de vrais gamins » avant de proposer de faire le service devant, « l'incapacité de ces deux idiots à se tenir correctement » leur dit-elle.

- Oh, salut Rolf !

Ron, depuis son court séjour au Terrier, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Presque aussi grand que lui, il devait sortir d'une bagarre amicale avec – Oh, Merlin ! – Harry Potter, car il était aussi décoiffé que s'il avait joué à la bataille explosive. Il leur serra la main, rencontra les yeux verts rieurs et amicaux de la fameuse « célébrité », et continua à répondre aux questions que lui posait les autres – principalement Hermione d'ailleurs – sur son voyage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à parler de Luna, Ginny se redressa immédiatement, et l'écouta avec encore plus d'attention.

- Hé, mais oui, elle nous avait parlé de toi, chez Neville ! Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement avec ton grand ami voyageur, continua-t-elle en regardant Bill.

Cette intervention lui permit à lui aussi de faire un rapprochement. Luna lui avait dans sa lettre, et même pendant l'exploration, parler de son ami Ginny sans jamais qu'il ne pense à la petite Weasley.

Il apprit ainsi dans la discussion, qu'elle était leur plus proche voisine, mais qu'ils – Harry, Ron et Hermione – n'avaient réellement fait connaissance avec elle que lors de leur cinquième année. Ils lui racontèrent rapidement la création de l'AD – l'Association de Défense, devenu l'Armée de Dumbledore – et Ginny continua en racontant sa sixième année chaotique au sein de Poudlard, sans pour autant s'attarder. S'en souvenir semblait encore être douloureux.

Rolf n'en revenait pas. Luna, résistante ? Enlevée ? Cette apparente innocence qu'elle avait n'était que faux-semblant. Il comprenait maintenant ses réactions, sa distance, ses moments « noirs » comme il les décrivait… Si elle paraissait à tous, candide, enfantine, et naïve, elle avait vécu, et même si Neville l'avait lui aussi sous-entendu, des choses qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer. Une image se rappela tout à coup à son esprit; un patronus lièvre. Les deux jeunes avaient un niveau de magie qui l'avait déjà étonné lors de son voyage en Amérique du Sud. S'ils avaient, avec d'autres élèves, participé, voir même organisé la résistance interne de l'école de magie anglaise, tout s'expliquait...

Devant le silence quelque peu sombre qui s'était installé, le petit garçon qui était en fait le filleul de Harry, réclama qu'on réveille Victoire parce qu'il voulait la faire rire. Bill lui expliqua en un mot, que l'enfant métamorphomage s'amusait à changer le plus vite possible de couleurs de cheveux – il s'agissait pour l'instant de la seule partie de son don qu'il contrôlait parfaitement – et qu'à tous les coups, sa fille rigolait. Mais il se trouvait que le nourrisson ne dormait déjà plus, et Rolf put enfin découvrir cette petite beauté.

* * *

><p>Il passa quelques jours extraordinaires entre les retrouvailles avec son ami, la découverte de leur région, les longues balades en bord de mer, et les quelques autres visites des membres de la grande famille Weasley. Elise, qui était en fait la cousine de Fleur, partit le jeudi pour l'Ecosse. Son départ à lui était prévu le dimanche, et ce fut avec un peu de peine qu'il remballa ses affaires. La demi-vélane était une femme adorable, avec un caractère fort mais attachant, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle deviendrait également une amie, s'il faisait l'effort de venir les voir plus souvent.<p>

- T'es prêt ?

La voix de Bill lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée, et après un rapide coup d'œil dans sa chambre, il miniaturisa son sac en lui répondant positivement. Arrivé en bas, il alla embrasser la petite Victoire sur le front, et serra la mère de cette dernière dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Tu reviendras, alors ? lui demanda-t-elle, en riant

- Juste pour vous, ma chère, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui lui valu une frappe derrière la tête par Bill.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils tranplanèrent au Ministère de Londres. Comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne connaissait assez le Pays de Galles pour pouvoir s'y rendre par eux-même, ils prirent un portoloin qui les mena à Cardiff. Heureusement, Ally les attendait là-bas, et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à chez elle, à Pembroke. En ce dimanche midi, tout était vivant dans son quartier.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, dit-elle à Rolf en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Bill fit semblant d'être jaloux, et se plaint du manque d'attention qu'elle avait à son égard. Pour se faire pardonner, elle déclara simplement qu'elle lui avait fait son repas préféré « Et bien saignant, en plus ! », avant de les convier à s'installer dans son petit salon.

* * *

><p>Mardi seize juillet. Rolf était de retour sur Londres, pour accueillir Elfi. Il l'attendait patiemment dans la salle annexe à celle d'arrivée des Portoloins. Il avait passé plus d'une semaine chez Ally, alors que Bill avait été contraint de repartir au bout de quatre jours, ses vacances écourtées par une histoire à la banque. Il était allé avec elle à son travail, et avait découvert toutes les études qu'elle menait avec son équipe sur les possibles liens de parenté entre les Augurus – l'espèce qu'il avait donc découverte quelques mois auparavant – et les Augurey, une autre espèce d'oiseaux, bien plus petits, mais dont le chant était considéré comme un présage de mort. Il se passionna pour la question, et entre ces recherches, et les bons moments passés avec son amie, le temps passa trop vite à son goût. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était au Royaume-Uni !<p>

Deux fines mains, lui cachant brusquement la vue, se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- Qui c'est ?

Elfi, d'une voix voulue grave, avait tenté d'imiter son père. Sans grand succès. Pour lui faire plaisir, il répondit néanmoins :

- Papa ?

- Gagné ! Je m'améliore, hein ?

Blasé, Rolf ne chercha pas à la contredire. Les imitations, ce n'étaient vraiment pas son truc, mais elle persistait, grand bien lui en fasse.

- Alors tes deux semaines en tant qu'Anglais ? C'était cool ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu me présenteras tes amis, dis ?

- Toujours aussi impatiente ?

Pour toute réponse, elle fit semblant de bouder.

- T'es vraiment sûre que c'est vingt ans que tu auras en août ? Permet-moi d'en douter quand même…

Elle lui donna un coup de coude joueur, et s'empressa d'avancer, à la découverte du Ministère de la Magie anglais. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'émerveillement. Comparé à lui, elle n'avait pratiquement pas voyagé, et elle n'était encore jamais allée en Angleterre, la guerre ne jouant pas en la faveur du tourisme. Une fois dans le hall, il saisi son bras, et ils tranplanèrent dans la localité de Stourpaine dans le North Dorset. Leurs grands-parents logeaient dans une immense grange retapée, avec un terrain plus que respectable qui permettait à Newt d'élever quelques animaux.

Leur arrivée fut vite remarquée par l'un des fléreurs – Mordy s'il se souvenait bien – qui les observa dans une attitude méfiante, alors que les deux autres se précipitaient vers la maison, probablement pour prévenir les maîtres de maison. Ce fut Porpentina qui sortit la première. C'était une femme plutôt petite, et sèche, qui semblait passer outre les règles de la vieillesse. Elle approchait des soixante-dix ans, et elle restait pourtant aussi énergique que trente ans avant. Enlevant le tablier qu'elle avait du mettre pour préparer le déjeuner, elle s'approcha d'eux à grands pas.

- Ah les enfants ! Vous êtes enfin là !

Elle posa des bises sonores sur leurs joues – à la française – avant de les inviter à la suivre.

- Newt est au fond du jardin, il n'a pas du vous entendre arrivés, quoi que je crois que Hoppy est allée le chercher.

Hoppy était un fléreur noir, avec des poils si longs que Rolf s'était toujours demandé comment faisait-il pour ne pas trébucher dessus.

- Sa nouvelle passion : faire le vétérinaire pour les animaux du zoo moldu de la ville d'à côté… non mais, je vous jure, comme si le fait que notre chez nous soit devenu un pensionnat pour animaux en tous genres ne soit pas suffisant…

- Hé, mamie, je t'ai apporté ça, l'interrompit Elfi, en sortant de sa poche, un petit cadeau emballé avec soin.

Si son grand-père était connu pour sa passion des animaux, Porpentina était quant à elle, mordue de mécanismes, surtout de mécanismes horlogers. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'on lui offre de vielles montres, ou pendules, qu'elle entreposait dans une grande pièce, qui devait probablement rivaliser avec la salle des portoloins à Lima, au Pérou. Les yeux de cette dernière s'éclairèrent à la vue de la montre à gousset âgée de presque cinquante ans, que sa sœur avait trouvé dans une toute petite brocante du nord de la Suède.

Sur ces faits, Newt apparut sur le seuil de la maison. Cela faisait un moment que Rolf n'avait pas vu son grand-père, et les années, contrairement à sa femme, avaient commencé leur travail sur ce dernier. Ses épaules lui paraissaient plus voutées, plus fragiles. Des rides plus franches étaient apparues autour de ses yeux, trahissant l'homme rieur qu'il avait toujours été. Enfin, ses cheveux étaient finalement devenus tous blancs sans exception. Pourtant dès qu'il croisa son regard, il sut que Newt n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux bleus – les même que les siens – le fixaient avec joie et tendresse. Et un autre sentiment, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'annonce de sa décision d'étudier la Magizoologie: la fierté.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Elfi et lui se trouvaient dans le Dorset. Ils partaient le lendemain, ayant été invité au Terrier par Molly, ravie d'accueillir de nouvelles têtes, et de remplir sa maison qui lui paraissait bien plus vide qu'autrefois. La petite sœur de Rolf était sortie se balader dans la ville la plus proche, alors que lui, était resté cet après-midi là, aider son grand père à soigner un lion du zoo moldu – oui, un lion ! – en convalescence chez les Scamander depuis quelques jours.<p>

- Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé, dès que j'ai vu le nom des Augurus apparaître dans la presse ?

Le petit-fils de Newt secoua la tête.

- Aux Augurey ! Tu sais, je les avais étudié pendant un certain temps, j'y ai même consacré un chapitre dans un des mes livres. Est-ce-que tu penses…

- Qu'ils ont un lien de parenté ?

Finir la phrase de son grand-père l'amusa; il prenait les habitudes de Luna, sans même sans rendre compte. Devant le signe de tête positif du vieil homme, il enchaîna rapidement :

- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Ally, qui a étudié avec moi ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

- Maintenant, elle travaille plus dans la recherche, et il se trouve que son labo est en train d'étudier la question justement. Aux dernières nouvelles – j'étais là-bas la semaine dernière – ils ont pu établir que les deux espèces avaient un ancêtre commun assez récent, d'au maximum deux-cent mille ans. Pour une raison encore inconnu, il semble que ce soit les Augurus qui aient le plus évolué dans ce laps de temps. Une migration ? Un environnement trop agressif ?

- Ca doit vraiment être passionnant… J'aimerais rencontrer cette petite… Ally, c'est ça ?

Devant le sourire entendu que lui lançait son grand-père, il comprit que celui-ci se faisait des idées assez précises de sa relation avec elle. Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il faisait fausse route, Mordy et Milly, deux des trois fléreurs des Scamander, les interrompirent en pleine conversation. Ces animaux avaient finalement accepté les jeunes adultes, les laissant s'approcher jusqu'à les caresser. S'ils étaient là, c'était qu'il y avait une raison précise. Newt déclara alors que le dîner devait être prêt.

Ils parcoururent ensemble les cinq cent mètres qui les séparaient de la maison d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de tarte à la tomate.

* * *

><p>« CRAC ! »<p>

Les jeunes Scamander venaient tout juste de d'atterrir devant le semblant de portail qui marquait l'entrée de la maison familiale des Weasley: le Terrier. Elfi lâcha le bras de son frère, et observa attentivement les alentours. Ses yeux tombèrent en premier sur l'étrange maison biscornue qui ne semblait tenir debout que grâce à la magie. Elle distinguait plusieurs toits, des façades en matériaux différents ainsi qu'une porte d'entrée plus qu'imposante mais surement très solide. Le jardin qui l'entourait semblait partiellement entretenu, le reste restant à la merci de la nature. Elle cru même apercevoir un gnome, mais à cette distance, elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

Elle se tourna lentement vers son frère, et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- C'est là ?

Amusé par sa réaction – bon, il était vrai que quels que soient les avis, le Terrier laissait rarement indifférent – il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui sourire. Ils avancèrent ensemble, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Entrez, entrez, je suis dans la cuisine !

La voix de Molly Weasley leur parvenait distinctement, et ils s'avancèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur chaleureux et encombré conquit immédiatement la jeune suédoise. La mère de famille – et déjà grand-mère se souvint Rolf – les accueillit avec une bonne humeur communicative.

Après les présentations – Molly avait adopté sa petite sœur en moins de deux – ils s'installèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

- Toi, Elfi, tu dormiras dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, elle est en pleine saison de Quidditch et de toute façon depuis qu'elle est mariée, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que sa chambre de « jeune fille » ne lui serait plus utile, mais bon je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime bien quand même, alors je l'ai gardé tel quel et puis…

Rolf se racla la gorge pour faire cesser le monologue de Mme Weasley, qui, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, pouvait facilement s'éterniser.

- Oh, Rolf, comme Charlie risque d'arriver dans les jours qui suivent, je t'ai plutôt préparé la chambre des jumea… Enfin leur ancienne chambre. ..

Le suédois adressa un sourire rassurant à Molly, et croisa dans le même temps, le regard interrogateur de sa petite sœur… Il lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Alors Charlie va venir, je crois que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu…

- Oh, il vadrouille un peu lui aussi, en ce moment il est en Pologne dans, dit-il, « le meilleur élevage de dragons d'Europe ». Enfin bon, il revient pour le match de Ginny et l'anniversaire d'Harry.

Rolf vit sa sœur sourire un peu stupidement, à cette annonce. Il lui avait raconté, comment il avait pris conscience de la place des Weasley dans la société anglaise, et de leur rapports familiaux avec le reconnu Potter, mais il savait qu'à l'idée de rencontrer une personne si célèbre et importante, elle ne tiendrait pas en place.

- C'est bientôt ?

- Oui, c'est le trente-et-un. Mais on va le fêter le trente car le lendemain, ma fille part en France pour un match amical – seulement trois jours après une partie décisive, ils ne sont pas humains au Quidditch franchement !

Une vrai mère poule, celle-ci. Il se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été trop envahissante pour ses enfants, mais à la réflexion, ils étaient si nombreux, que ce devait plutôt être eux, les envahisseurs.

- Dis-moi, tu connais Neville, non ?

Se demandant le pourquoi de la question, il se contenta de sourire pour répondre à sa question.

- Le trente, comme c'est son anniversaire à lui aussi, je suis sûre qu'Harry l'invitera également, vous pourrez vous revoir comme ça.

Ravi de la nouvelle, il se retira dans sa chambre pour installer ses quelques affaires. Il se demanda si Luna viendrait également. Neville et elle n'étaient-ils pas ensemble ? Enfin, personne ne l'avait dit clairement, mais il ne doutait pas que si ce dernier venait, et si comme l'avait prédit Luna, il s'était déclaré à la femme qu'il aimait, il viendrait avec elle.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il ne doutait pas un instant de l'identité de la personne qui frappait. Sa sœur, avide de questions. Il la voyait déjà venir « Qui sont les jumeaux ? Pourquoi Molly a réagit comme ça ? C'est vrai, on va rencontrer Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter ? ».

En lui ouvrant la porte, il se dit qu'il allait également devoir lui parler de beaucoup d'autres choses, en rapport avec la guerre, histoire qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'avaient vécu leurs hôtes et leurs amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

Un chapitre de plus.

J'ai conscience que l'histoire n'avance pas très... rapidement. Et surtout qu'elle ne passionne pas grand-monde, mais bon, je fais comme je peux, et j'aime bien l'écrire. Luna arrive au chapitre suivant, ce qui me donnera du fil à retordre (pas facile, cette petite!).

Enfin, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, et que malgré la pure inaction de ce chapitre, il vous a quand même, un peu plût!

... Je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas je vous jure! Voilà, mon histoire (et surtout Se reconstruire) que je voulais le plus proche possible des livres et des interviews de Mrs Rowling, tombe à l'eau. Et oui, Neville a été Auror pendant un temps. Ce que je n'ai jamais mentionné, ne le sachant pas. Je suis désolée (merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué en tout cas!)!

A la semaine prochaine! (ou celle d'après, car avec la rentrée, et l'emménagement sur Bordeaux, ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi d'écrire)

Ps: Fautes d'orthographe? Mots qui manquent, phrases incohérentes? Dîtes le moi, au bout d'un moment, je ne les vois plus.


	7. Fête et aveux

**Hola!**

Bon je sais, je suis un peu à la bourre, mais là, il est certain qu'il faudra en prendre l'habitude.

Je viens d'entrer en prépa, et j'aurais tellement peu de temps pour écrire que je ne publierai plus au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais plutôt un toutes les deux-trois semaines. J'en suis vraiment désolée!

J'espère que malgré tout, cela vous plaira.

Merci aux reviews anonymes encore une fois, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>: **Fête et aveux**

* * *

><p>Le Terrier était en effervescence. Il grouillait de vie, littéralement. Charlie, Bill et Fleur étaient arrivés à un jour d'intervalle, et aidaient Molly. Elfi et son frère leur prêtaient main forte autant qu'ils pouvaient, et en cette matinée de juillet, ils installaient une grande table à l'extérieur, qui semblait avoir survécu à plus d'un repas familial des Weasley.<p>

- Hé, mais tu crois qu'on sera combien en tout ?

- Tu sais, rien qu'avec la famille Weasley…

Pour toute réponse, la suédoise rigola. Ils finirent d'installer le couvert à l'extérieur, quand Rolf remarqua que déjà du monde se pressait dans le salon. Sa petite sœur accrochée au bras, il s'avança vers l'intérieur du foyer où ils étaient accueillis depuis maintenant quatre jours.

Le jeune homme souriait, pressé de retrouver ses deux amis d'expédition. Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la frêle silhouette de Luna. Elle était en train de rire à une parole de Bill, inconsciente de l'arrivée de son nouvel ami. Habillée une fine robe verte qui s'arrêtait aux creux de ses genoux, elle reprit sa conversation sans remarquer leur arrivée.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant la place à une boule d'énergie aux cheveux bleus qui alla immédiatement tirer sur la robe de Fleur, pour voir « bébé Victoire ». Une femme à l'allure altière l'accompagnait – elle devait être juste un peu plus âgée que la matriarche Weasley – et celle-ci tenta, en vain, de calmer Teddy, avant de renoncer pour saluer tout le monde. Les deux Scamander s'avancèrent plus distinctement à cet instant, n'ayant pas spécialement voulu imposer leur présence dans les retrouvailles qui semblaient avoir lieu. Bien que, si les dires de Bill étaient justes, les membres de la famille ne restaient jamais trop longtemps éloignés, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Bonjour, je suis Andromeda Tonks.

- Rolf Scamander, enchanté, répondit-il à la femme qui, il l'apprendrait plus tard, était la grand-mère de l'enfant métamorphomage.

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, il put entendre distinctement Luna arrêter de parler. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, et lui lança son sourire le plus lumineux.

- Rolf, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir !

Elle remarqua ensuite Elfi accrochée à son bras. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une seconde avant de reprendre leur expression tranquille. Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre, et il put voir nettement l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! Enchantée, je suis Luna Lovegood, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme, d'un an son aînée.

- Mon frère m'a parlé de toi, je suis vraiment super contente de te rencontrer ! répondit Elfi avec sa joie de vivre habituelle. Alors comme ça, Rolf m'a raconté que t'étais allée directement voir les Augurus, sans même chercher à savoir s'il y avait un risque…

Les laissant à leur conversation – il aurait tout le loisir de discuter avec Luna dans la journée – il s'avança vers Molly, pour savoir s'il pouvait être utile. D'un signe de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'occupait de tout, et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller profiter de la présence des invités. Avant même qu'il n'essaie de s'approcher de Fleur et son mari, quelque-chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'accrocha à sa jambe.

- Tu t'appelles comment déjà, me souviens plus...

L'enfant, embêté d'avouer cela, ne le lâchait pas pour autant. Lui répétant son prénom, il lui proposa ensuite de le faire monter sur ses épaules. Le cri de joie aigu qu'il poussa une fois en hauteur faillit le faire regretter sa proposition.

Teddy ne cessait de gigoter – entre « Va par là ! », « Plus vite ! » et « C'est moi le plus grand !» – et, alors qu'il tentait de garder l'équilibre, de nouveaux invités firent leur entrée. Ginny, son visage dégagé grâce à ses cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval, discutait joyeusement avec une petite blonde. Les cheveux légèrement ondulés de cette dernière étaient ramenés sur le côté de sa nuque, et un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Il n'eut pas le loisir de demander qui elle était, que déjà Harry entrait, suivit de près par Neville. A l'entrée du « héros », Rolf pria pour qu'Elfi ne devienne pas hystérique, mais à part l'étincelle de contentement qu'il lut dans ses yeux, il comprit que leur discussion sur les conséquences de la guerre entre autres, avait porté ses fruits. Il reporta son attention vers les nouveaux arrivants, et ils se saluèrent, heureux de se revoir.

- Alors, la fin de ton voyage, c'était comment ?

Luna fit son apparition à cet instant, montrant ainsi son intérêt à la réponse qu'il donnerait. Alors qu'il racontait sa fin de périple, il remarqua la petite blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas, discuter avec Charlie. Celle-ci semblait vouloir s'échapper sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard, et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le groupe qu'ils formaient, Neville, Luna et lui, elle s'apaisa. D'un mot, elle s'éloigna de l'éleveur de dragons et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Hé, Luna, alors l'Afrique ? lança-t-elle, en glissant sa main dans celle du jeune homme brun.

- Je te raconterais quand Rolf aura fini de parler, lui répondit-elle.

Rolf sourit discrètement. Il ne savait pas si la jeune rêveuse s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait littéralement envoyé l'autre se faire voir. Telle qu'il la connaissait, son intention n'était pas mauvaise, mais avec des réflexions comme ça, elle aurait pu réussir à vexer n'importe-qui. Heureusement, il semblait que la jeune fille connaissait également bien Luna, et elle ne s'offusqua pas de sa réponse. Elle porta son attention sur lui, et se présenta.

- Hannah Abbot.

- Rolf Scamander, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Oui, je sais qui tu es, ils m'ont pas mal parlé de toi, ces deux là, répondit-elle souriante.

Alors c'était elle, « l'élue du cœur » de Neville. Elle avait l'air agréablement gentille, et d'une douceur à toute épreuve. Ce n'était donc pas du tout Luna, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. Il reprit son récit, avec de grands gestes, racontant avec passion, sa semaine dans la cordillère des Andes.

* * *

><p>« Ces gens-là sont vraiment incroyables » pensa une nouvelle fois Rolf en observant la tablée qui s'offrait à son regard. Le repas était terminé depuis près d'une demi-heure et jamais ses réunions de famille ne s'étaient aussi bien passées, n'avaient été aussi heureuses. Le regard de sa sœur lui confirma qu'elle pensait comme lui. Percy discutait avec Neville, tandis que Ron, Charlie, Harry et quelques autres s'amusaient en jouant une partie de Quidditch amicale. Ginny n'y participa pas, déclarant qu'elle en faisait bien assez tous les jours et qu'elle préférait se reposer. Elle s'était donc rapprocher d'Elfi, et discutait avec elle, Hermione et Hannah depuis un moment maintenant.<p>

Alors qu'il débattait avec Luna sur les liens entre les Augurey et les Augurus, Neville s'approcha d'eux, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Rolf n'eut pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi de cette attitude, Luna fut plus rapide.

- Tu es jaloux.

Enfin, plus rapide et surtout plus perspicace.

Elle ne posait même pas de questions, elle affirmait, et vu le rougissement de son ami, elle avait, encore une fois touché dans le mille. Il grommela pour toute réponse. Rolf, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, ne comprenait pas le fond de la conversation qui allait se dérouler entre les deux amis.

- Tu n'as aucune raison.

- Mais, je… Je ne veux pas qu'il la regarde comme ça, je ne le supporte pas…

- C'était avant que vous soyez ensemble, tu le sais, et puis de toute façon, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal…

Observant les alentours, il comprit qu'Hannah avait surement du « fauter » avec l'une des personnes présentes. Il se souvint du malaise qu'elle avait semblé ressentir à son arrivée quand Charlie discutait avec elle. « Oh… ». S'intéressant à nouveau à la conversation, et le rôle de Luna comme conseillère, l'amusa. Ce n'était la première personne à qui il penserait pour parler de problèmes de cœur, mais après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son passé. A part ce que les autres lui permettaient d'entrevoir à travers leurs récits.

Il détailla son amie sans indiscrétion alors qu'elle était en train de rassurer Neville. Cette dernière avait pris des couleurs lors de son dernier voyage, ce qui rendait le bleu de ses yeux d'autant plus voyant. Il remarqua qu'elle avait troqué ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis contre des sortes de fraises, si peu mûres qu'elles étaient du même vert que sa robe.

Le jeune homme brun, convaincu par son amie, finit par se lever pour aller rejoindre Hannah. Luna, sentant le regard insistant du suédois, se retourna vers lui, avec un regard interrogateur. Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse, puis lança le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Alors comme ça, Charlie n'était pas seulement ami avec la copine à Neville…

- Hum, ils sont tous aveugles.

Ne voyant pas trop comment répondre à cela, il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle développe.

- Ils s'aiment, autant l'un que l'autre, ils sont bien ensemble, et je suis presque sûre qu'ils le seront pendant encore un long moment, et pourtant, il faut toujours que l'un soit jaloux, que l'autre hésite à accorder sa confiance totale…

- Luna, je crois que c'est le principe même des sentiments, qu'ils soient amoureux ou même amicaux. On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce que l'autre ressent, enfin à part en utilisant la Légilimancie…

- Mais ça se voit, regarde-les ! Comment pourraient-ils, ne serait-ce qu'être_ jaloux_ ?

- Tu le vois peut-être, eux non. Ne dit-on pas que l'am…

- L'amour est aveugle, oui, on le dit. Je n'y crois pas, c'est trop flagrant pour qu'ils ne le voient pas.

Renonçant à faire comprendre la jalousie à son amie, Rolf tenta – on ne savait jamais après tout – d'en apprendre plus sur elle, chose qu'elle évitait de faire par elle-même.

- Tu ne l'as jamais été toi, jalouse comme lui ?

Après sa question, il vit clairement l'hésitation sur le visage de Luna. Puis finalement, le moment passa, et elle relança la conversation sur les Augurus qu'ils avaient commencée auparavant.

- J'aimerai bien rencontrer ton amie Ally quand même. Je suis sûre que mon père aimerait qu'on l'interviewe…

- Oh, tu sais, elle est assez timide, les journalistes c'est vraiment pas son truc… Mais je suis sûr que si je vous présente, tu réussiras à la convaincre, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, je crois. Je veux dire _vraiment_ amoureuse.

Son aveu était tombé d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Plus qu'étonné, Rolf la regarda avec insistance. Elle soutint quelques secondes son regard, avant de baisser la tête, gênée.

- Donc, non, je n'ai jamais été jalouse comme l'était Neville tout à l'heure pour répondre à ta question.

- Qu'entends-tu par _vraiment_ ?

Devant son regard hésitant, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, timide, il rajouta « Si tu veux en parler ». Elle attendit un court instant, durant lequel il leur sembla à tous les deux, que les autres étaient trop bruyants : Teddy chantait trop fort, Bill criait ses encouragements, Ginny riait sans retenue, Victoire commençait à pleurer… Pourtant, le murmure de Luna lui parvint quand même.

- J'ai su apprécier un garçon, sans jamais être… aussi heureuse que puisse l'être Hannah, ou même Hermione ou Ginny. Je… Je ne sais peut-être pas aimer…

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcé si basse, et avec tant de tristesse, que Rolf n'eut qu'une envie, serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Incapable d'un tel geste –de toute façon, elle n'était pas avide de marques d'affection – il se contenta de poser sa main avec douceur sur son bras dénudé.

Au contact de leurs peaux, Luna sembla se rendre compte de son aveu, et comme pour oublier, elle secoua rapidement la tête, ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent – décidément, ces fraises n'étaient pas banales – et elle se releva d'un bon.

- Je vais voir les gnomes dans le jardin, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Phrase absurde, après une conversation pareille. De nombreuses questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Rolf, mais il savait bien qu'elle ne lui fournirait aucune réponse, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, il espérait vraiment réussir un jour, à déchiffrer le mystère qu'était cette jeune Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop.<strong>

Un chapitre de plus! Des commentaires, des impressions, des fautes à me faire remarquer, des idées de suite...? Lâchez-vous, dîtes-moi tout!

A dans deux semaines (minimum!) !


	8. Raconte moi la Suède

...

Pas d'excuses, je sais.

Enfin si, mais bon. Je suis désooooooooooolée, la prépa, c'est pas du temps libre aussi régulier que le lycée.

Un nouveau chapitre, la suite arrivera surement mi-décembre, pas avant...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>: **Raconte moi la Suède**

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elfi s'extasiait une fois encore devant le magasin des frères Weasley –et par la même occasion, leur avait proposé d'être leur avocate attitrée quand elle aurait terminé ses études – et lui flânait tranquillement, observant la population sorcière, peu nombreuse, qui se pressait dans la rue pavée du Londres sorcier. Leur portoloin pour la Suède était à vingt-et-une heure, et ils avaient une demi-heure d'avance.<p>

Les adieux avec la famille Weasley avaient été chaleureux, et Molly effusive comme à son habitude. Rolf tournait en rond depuis quelques instants, attendant l'arrivée des Lovegood. A l'anniversaire d'Harry et de Neville, Luna et lui avaient convenu de se retrouver devant ce magasin, pour partir en Suède. « Autant faire le voyage ensemble » s'étaient-ils dits, puisque de toute façon, son père et elle avaient prévu d'y partir.

Alors qu'il regardait sa montre pour la cinquième fois, deux silhouettes firent leur apparition. Il reconnu instantanément Luna à sa démarche aérienne. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment reparlé depuis leur dernière conversation dès qu'il engageait une discussion un peu sérieuse, elle s'esquivait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. De toute façon, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus depuis leurs retrouvailles –seulement une fois, chez Neville –, et ils n'avaient au final que planifier leur départ pour la Suède.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, Xenophilius Lovegood, semblait presque aussi grand que Rolf, et avait des cheveux du même blond-blanc que ceux de sa fille. Il était drapé dans une étrange cape qui était inappropriée au climat clément de ce début août. Indéniablement excentriques, ils s'avancèrent vers eux sans se soucier des passants qui se retournaient, ou pour voir la petite héroïne de Serdaigle, ou tout simplement pour dénigrer leur attitude décalée.

Souriant, le jeune suédois s'avança vers eux, faisant un signe discret à sa sœur pour qu'elle le suive.

- Salut Luna ! M. Lovegood, les salua-t-il joyeusement, oubliant son impatience précédente.

- Enchanté, ma petite puce m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, en bien !

Sans même rougir de l'appellation, Luna se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle portait un grand, très grand haut à manches longues, fait d'un tissu rayé si finement qu'il faisait mal aux yeux, et qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux genoux.

- Tutoyez-moi ! lui répondit-il avenant.

Elfi se rapprocha d'eux, se présenta, puis ils partirent ensemble vers le Ministère de la Magie, pour prendre leur portoloin. Alors que Xenophilius interrogeait sa petite sœur, Rolf se rapprocha de son amie. Il trouvait le moment opportun pour lui offrir le chapeau qu'il avait acheté au Pérou. Avant même qu'il ne commence à parler, elle l'interrogea.

- Raconte-moi la Suède.

- Je croyais que tu connaissais, que tu y étais déjà allée une fois, lui dit-il, sans comprendre.

- Raconte-moi ta Suède, reformula-t-elle.

- Oh…

Avec un sourire doux, il commença son récit, un récit joyeux, fait de couleurs froides mais belles et nacrées, de neiges et d'éclaircies, d'étés frais et d'appartements surchauffés. Il survola les paysages de son enfance, contant les mythes nordiques, s'arrêtant sur le nombre de manteaux qu'il avait eu depuis toujours, sur ses gants toujours dépareillés... Luna buvait ses paroles, il ne s'arrêtait plus.

Ils ne virent ni l'un, ni l'autre qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination, se contentant de suivre machinalement Elfi et M. Lovegood. Ces deux derniers avaient d'ailleurs, préférer ne pas les interrompre, la plus jeune sentant qu'une sorte de réconciliation avait lieu entre les deux amis alors qu'elle avait observé la distance qui les séparait depuis quelques jours.

Le rire de Luna résonna un instant dans le hall du Ministère, ce qui les fit chacun revenir sur terre.

- On est déjà arrivé ? s'étonna le suédois.

Cherchant du regard sa sœur sans pour autant s'éloigner de son amie, il entendit distinctement le murmure de cette dernière.

- Merci…

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'entraîna vers Xenophilius qu'il avait repéré quelques mètres plus loin.

Après la désagréable sensation qui les avait, chacun, pris au ventre, ils arrivèrent à Stockholm. Il était vingt-deux heures trente passé, le Ministère n'était pas très plein.

- Bienvenue chez nous ! s'écria Elfi

Puis elle se mit à raconter les mille et une anecdotes qu'elle connaissait sur la bâtisse, puis sur le nom de telle rue, sur les légendes de tel quartier…

- Tu as froid ? demanda Rolf voyant que son amie frissonnait, une fois à l'extérieur.

- C'est agréable, je trouve… répondit-elle rêveuse, en frottant ses bras pour effacer la chair de poule.

Le suédois eut soudain envie, lui aussi, de ressentir les picotements du froid, du vent frais du soir sur sa peau… Mais il n'en eut pas le temps; ils arrivèrent devant l'Auberge où les Lovegood avaient réservé une chambre pour le premier soir. Rolf avait bien tenté d'insister pour les inviter à dormir –il avait de la place dans son salon –, mais cela était resté vain.

- Bon séjour, passez nous voir avant de repartir ! les invita Elfi.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter, Rolf se souvint tout à coup, du cadeau qu'il avait pour Luna. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac, puis impatient –et devant le regard interrogateur des trois autres –, il lança un accio. Empaqueté, le présent lui atterrit dans les mains.

- J'ai trouvé ça à Lima, pendant mon voyage, et j'ai de suite pensé à toi ! Tu l'ouvriras plus tard, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à déballer son bien avec douceur, en essayant de ne rien déchirer.

Avec un sourire, il prit congé, obligeant sa sœur à le suivre. Réticente « Je veux savoir ce que c'est moi ! », elle consentit à s'éloigner des Lovegood.

- Bon, tu me dis ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi…

- Alleeeeez ! insista-t-elle.

- Un simple chapeau.

- Il ne peut pas être_ simple_ s'il t'a fait penser assez à Luna pour que tu décides de lui offrir !

- Oui, hé bien, tu verras par toi-même, s'agaça Rolf.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait associé l'accessoire à son amie sans même y réfléchir. Il avait juste vu qu'il avait été fait pour tenir sur la petite tête blonde, pour cacher son visage pâle du soleil, pour le protéger de la pluie… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur que lui portait Elfi.

* * *

><p>Arrivés chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux, ils s'affalèrent de concert dans le salon, avant de rire stupidement de leur coordination. La conversation précédente oubliée, le blond déclara qu'il était bon de retrouver son chez-soi. Elfi acquiesça simplement, puis elle lança, l'air de rien, en regardant à travers la fenêtre les lumières de la ville :<p>

- C'est bientôt le sept août…

Taquin, il se contenta de répondre :

- Et ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour seule réponse.

- Je peux inviter des gens ? S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait !

- On n'a pas tous les jours vingt ans, va !

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- A ton avis ?

Elle plaqua une bise sur sa joue, avant de réquisitionner en vitesse un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit comme une furie, avant de le dupliquer et de confier toutes les lettres à son petit hibou. En cinq minutes, l'histoire était réglée. La rapidité d'action de sa sœur étonnait toujours le suédois. En cinq minutes, à part avoir déminiaturiser son sac, et installer ses affaires dans sa chambre, il n'avait fait qu'observer la suédoise.

- T'as invité ton Tom ?

Heureux d'avoir réussi à la faire rougir, il fut d'autant plus attentif à sa réponse.

- Ouais, mais maintenant je ne sais pas, si toi, je t'invite… lui répondit-elle, joueuse.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne ferais pas ça à ton merveilleux frère, chez qui tu habites, qui t'a présenté du beau monde pendant près de deux semaines, qui est si adorable avec toi…

- Ca va, ça va ! T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ?

Riant, il se contenta de secouer la tête, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, pour ranger toutes ses affaires. Elle le suivit, en sautillant, surement déjà excité à l'idée de son anniversaire, et l'embêta jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'aller dormir.

Une fois seul, Rolf s'endormit presque immédiatement. Le lendemain, au matin du quatre août, il s'éveilla de bonne humeur. Décidant de programmer son prochain voyage le jour même, il se dépêcha de se préparer, croisant une Elfi à peine réveillée qui se contenta de le saluer avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Décidé à prendre une douche rapide avant de filer au Ministère de la Magie pour s'informer des départs prochains, il tambourina à la porte, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur se décide à en sortir.

- Pas trop tôt, lui dit-il en entrant et verrouillant derrière lui.

- Hé, mais je n'avais pas fini, imbécile !

« Pas du matin, décidément ! » s'amusa-t-il tout seul. Elle pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes.

Alors qu'il quittait l'appartement en y laissant une Elfi passablement énervée, il lui demanda quand même :

- Tu manges où, ce midi ?

- Pas avec toi, en tout cas !

- Sérieusement ?

Hésitante, elle finit par lui dire qu'elle mangeait avec le fameux Tom, avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main. Sans demander plus, il fila.

* * *

><p>Nouvelle-Calédonie. Petite île française en Océanie. Il s'était engagé pour un an. Ce n'était pas véritablement une expédition, plus un travail de terrain. Il allait participer à la création d'une réserve naturelle d'animaux magiques, une première pour ce pays. Certes, il ne voyagerait pas comme à son habitude, mais l'idée de découvrir sa passion sous un nouvel angle l'enjouait plus que tout. Il souriait bêtement, heureux de la chance qu'il avait eu. Il supposait fortement que le peu de notoriété qu'il avait acquis en quelques années grâce à ses découvertes, lui avait permis d'obtenir cette place qu'il avait compris très prisée en voyant des dizaines –des dizaines ! – de personnes repartir lorsqu'un homme avait annoncé que la place de magizoologue pour le parc néo-calédonien était attribuée.<p>

Il se rendit rapidement à la grande bibliothèque du quartier sorcier de Stockholm et se lança dans une journée de recherche sur le pays, ses animaux, sa faune, sa culture et ses habitants, au point qu'il en oublia de déjeuner.

Il partait le seize août. Ce n'était pas cette année qu'il organiserait quelque-chose pour son anniversaire. Au moins, s'il restait un an au même endroit environ, il pourrait faire l'effort de faire suivre son courrier, histoire de garder contact avec ses amis. D'autant plus avec ses nouveaux amis.

Il se demanda où se trouvait Luna. Probablement quelque-part dans le Nord du pays, où l'été avait toujours du mal à faire ses preuves. Il l'imagina un instant, seule au milieu d'un endroit verdoyant où elle se fonderait dans le décor, grâce à ses vêtements probablement d'un camaïeu de vert, ou de couleurs en tout genre, comme elle en avait l'habitude… Peut-être portait-elle son chapeau… Peut-être se remémorait-elle sa Suède, celle qu'il avait aimé lui conter, lui décrire…

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'une jeune fille échappa une dizaine de livres à moins d'un mètre de lui. Se proposant pour l'aider, elle l'interpella rapidement.

- Rolf ? Hé bien, ça fait un baille !

Son visage lui disait quelque-chose, comme ses yeux au regard légèrement tombant, et ses boucles brunes, mais impossible de se souvenir de son nom. En cherchant bien, il réussit à se rappeler qu'elle était avec lui lors de ses études en Egypte, mais n'étant proche que d'Ally, certaines personnes s'étaient… plus ou moins effacées de son esprit. Avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant –alors qu'il était embarrassé au possible–, il lui répondit un banal « Ca va et toi ? », qui permis à la dite jeune femme de se lancer dans le résumé de ses dernières années de vie. Soulagé, et peu intéressé, il consulta en fin sa montre après une journée plongé dans les livres.

- Dix huit heure, merde ! échappa-t-il.

- Oh, désolée, je te retiens, mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, j'ai entendu parler de toi dans la presse dernièrement, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Super… » pensa-t-il. Cherchant une échappatoire, il la trouva en la personne de la bibliothécaire qu'il connaissait un peu moins qu'Elfi –qui avait passé son temps ici, lors de ses examens – mais avec qui il avait déjà beaucoup discuté. Devant son regard désespéré, la bibliothécaire, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, s'approcha d'eux, alors que « l'inconnue » commençait à lui poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Rolf Scamander ?

- Tu vois, t'es connu par tout le monde, rigola la brune.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, acquiesça-t-il en ignorant la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Vous allez devoir me suivre, vous avez de nombreux livres à nous rendre.

- Je comprends, j'arrive, dit-il en feignant l'embarras. Désolé, à une prochaine fois, euh…

Sans en rajouter plus –après tout, il ne souvenait même pas de son prénom –, il emboîta le pas à la bibliothécaire qui s'appelait Annabeth. En faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le ton plein de promesses de l'inconnue qui lui répondait « avec plaisir », il rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

Une fois le « danger » passé, et seuls, sa sauveuse se permit un éclat de rire bienvenue, et vite suivi par celui de Rolf.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête !

- Ca va hein ! Heureusement que tu étais là !

- Tu m'es redevable maintenant…

- Mais avec plaisir, lui répondit-il taquin.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il l'invita chez lui pour la soirée d'anniversaire de sa sœur, après tout Elfi s'entendait bien avec elle, elle n'avait peut-être simplement pas pensé à l'inviter. Annabeth, bien que de cinq ans son ainé, était tout à fait une femme qui plaisait à Rolf. Cultivée, curieuse, joyeuse, d'une beauté discrète, ses beaux yeux caché derrière de fines lunettes, il avait toujours bien ri avec elle, et il sentait qu'il pouvait se passer quelque-chose. De toute façon, ce ne serait rien de sérieux, il partait dans une dizaine de jours.

Devant cette journée, riches en surprises, Rolf rentra chez lui, tout simplement heureux.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre de plus!<p>

Bien, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! Je suis absolument désolée de mon retard, qui aura tendance à se reproduire, mais en aucun cas, je n'abandonne, don't worry!

(ps: peu de temps pour corriger, donc il y a probablement des fautes, faîtes le moi remarquer!)


	9. Le temps qui passe

...

J'ai honte. J'avais promis pour Noël, et bien je n'ai aucune parole. Vraiment, désolée.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9:<span> **Le temps qui passe**

* * *

><p>Un an. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour, qu'il avait quitté la Suède. En ce seize août 2001, Rolf s'amusait à faire le point sur ce qu'avait été sa vie au cours de sa dernière année. La réserve naturelle était achevée depuis un mois et demi, accueillant près de trente-six espèces animales magiques différentes, et un peu plus de végétales.<p>

Cela avait été passionnant. Entre la mise en place de l'endroit où ils avaient installé la réserve, le recueil d'animaux régionaux et ces derniers temps, l'entretien du lieu et le soin quotidien des bêtes, Rolf s'était investi comme jamais, et restait assez fier du résultat.

En cette matinée d'été, il devait s'entretenir avec l'homme qui avait organisé ce projet, Neil Brook. Il avait accueilli l'hiver calédonien avec bonheur, les températures restant similaires à celles qu'il connaissait au mois d'août en Suède. Il enfila un simple T-shirt à manches longues pour sortir de sa petite maison de bois construite autour de la réserve.

Des dizaines d'autres comme la sienne se trouvaient là, éloignées d'une dizaine de mètres chacune. Il croisa deux de ses collègues alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial. Ils discutaient d'un groupe de scientifiques attendus sur le terrain.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils arrivent ? les interrompit-il.

- Oui, t'es vraiment à l'ouest, Rolf, s'amusa Jake, le plus petit des deux.

- Il ne manque plus que leur approbation, et la réserve sera officiellement reconnue ! J'espère que maintenant, Brook pense à engager, j'aimerais bien rester ici, moi… continua le second collègue.

Rolf les salua d'un signe de tête, et continua son chemin. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité de rester ici, ayant toujours vu la réserve comme une mission qui se terminerait un jour. Pourtant, il s'était attaché au lieu, aux gens, puis même aux animaux dont il s'occupait depuis quelques mois. Le nom de Scamander lui avait permis d'être rapidement à la tête d'une petite équipe, et il avait pris goût à la direction d'un projet concret et non plus seulement la quête en solitaire d'animaux.

En soupirant, indécis, il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment le plus imposant de la réserve, que constituait l'infirmerie et les quelques bureaux administratifs. Dans ses pensées, il survola des yeux un groupe de personnes discutant dans l'entrée, et en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, il manqua le sourire d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement.

- Entrez.

Rolf referma la porte derrière et s'installa avec nonchalance face à l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se tenait devant lui. Neil Brook, ses cheveux gris en bataille, lui souriait avec chaleur. Ils étaient devenus amis au cours de cette année, et le suédois pris conscience que c'était lui qui lui manquerait le plus lorsqu'il partirait.

- Tu voulais me voir, Neil.

- Tu sais si nos invités du jour sont arrivés ?

- Oh ! Ca devait être eux, quand je suis rentré il y avait des gens agglutinés dans le hall.

- Bon, je vais devoir faire vite alors, il faut que je les accueille…

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait que cette visite était essentielle, bien qu'il ne doutait aucunement de sa conclusion : la réserve serait reconnue au niveau mondial dès ce jour-ci.

- Rolf, je sais bien que ce n'est pas trop dans ta nature, mais je voulais malgré tout te proposer de rester ici, pour le temps que tu veux…

- Tu veux dire que... Tu m'engages ?

- Oui. Tu as vraiment ton rôle ici.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, laissant juste les bruits du hall perturber le silence qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

- Je peux poser mes conditions ?

- J'en étais sûr, s'amusa Neil. Vas-y, dis-moi.

- Si je souhaite partir…

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire « quand je souhaiterais partir » ? Je sais bien que tu ne tiendras pas en place toute ta vie ici, Rolf, je te connais maintenant, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire.

Reconnaissant, l'ancien explorateur continua :

- Donc, ça ne te dérange pas, que je parte comme ça ?

- Tant que tu te trouves un remplaçant compétent…

L'idée était valable. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer son accord, et se leva.

- On fait ça alors !

- Une dernière chose Rolf… Rejoins-moi dans une heure à l'entrée de la réserve, tu seras mieux habilité que moi pour la faire visiter aux taupes !

En riant, il accepta. « Les taupes », ces scientifiques, il le savait, étaient la dernière angoisse du directeur. Tout dépendait de la conclusion de leur enquête. Il quitta le bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il restait donc.

Il prit conscience à cet instant de sa décision, et il fut plus que partagé. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu sa sœur et ses amis depuis des lustres. Bien qu'avec un portoloin, les retrouver n'était pas très compliqué, la mise en place de la réserve l'avait tellement absorbé, qu'il était juste rentré pour les fêtes de Noël. Ses correspondances en revanche s'étaient accrues. Il échangeait près d'une lettre par semaine avec Ally et avec Bill. Il avait écrit à Neville une dizaine de fois, et un peu plus à Luna, bien que les réponses de cette dernière se faisaient rares puisqu'elle se trouvait depuis six mois dans le Sahara avec une nouvelle troupe d'expédition.

Il avait également écrit quelques fois à celle qu'il avait séduite avant son départ, Annabeth la bibliothécaire, mais si elle avait répondu avec joie au début, ses lettres s'étaient espacées finissant par ne plus arriver. Mais Rolf avait bien compris que la distance ne lui plaisait pas, puis il s'était rendu compte que cela ne lui importait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

En fermant la porte consciencieusement, il sursauta quand une main fraîche se posa sur son bras.

- On m'évite Scamander ? lui lança la personne à qui appartenait la main.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il la reconnu. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement attachés en une haute queue de cheval pour ne pas la gêner dans ses expériences, étaient lâchés, tombant presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. Mais ce fut surtout le sourire éclatant de joie d'Ally qui le marqua. Pour toute réponse, il la serra dans ses bras, plus qu'heureux de la revoir.

- Cachottière ! Tu savais que tu allais venir, et…

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit ! ria-t-elle.

Au même instant, Neil Brook ouvrit la porte pour accueillir les scientifiques dans son bureau. Et l'amie de Rolf se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe, en lui lançant avec un clin d'œil « on se voit tout a l'heure, mon grand ! ». Seul le suédois remarqua le regard appréciateur de son directeur s'égarer sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Amusé, il fila jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il retrouva deux de ses collègues s'occupant d'un hippogriffe.

- Salut Rolf ! T'as vu, il y a les scientifiques dans le couloir…

- Ils viennent d'entrer chez Brook, lui répondit-il.

La venue des taupes était vraiment au centre de toutes les conversations. Comment Ally avait pu lui cacher ça ? Encore sous le coup de sa découverte, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il répondit aux regards interrogateurs, par un simple haussement d'épaules. Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, il décida de retourner dans sa petite maison, en attendant la visite de la réserve.

Il souriait encore bêtement de la surprise de son amie, lorsqu'il avisa un hibou posé sur une des poutres de sa maison. La bête s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer deux lettres avant de s'envoler. Il s'installa tranquillement à l'extérieur, sur un banc de fortune fabriqué avec le matériel disponible, et il entama sa lecture.

_Rolf,_

_Même si je ne réponds pas souvent à tes lettres, sache qu'elles me parviennent toujours, même lorsque cela parait impossible au vu de la conjoncture étoilée et de la chaleur du désert._

_Le sable à perte de vue… J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde infini._

_Ma réponse sera courte, nous nous attardons seulement pour quelques heures dans cette oasis, où par chance (ma dent de Fictjy doit y être pour quelque chose), j'ai pu trouver un moyen de t'écrire. _

_Ton chapeau ne quitte pas ma tête, avec ce soleil._

_Cette expédition est passionnante, les gens adorables, même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir retrouver l'équipe dans laquelle tu avais réussi à te faire une place en une semaine._

_Il parait que Ron et Hermione vont bientôt se marier, j'espère qu'on se verra là-bas._

_Je viendrais visiter la réserve._

_Promis._

_L.L._

Malgré la brièveté de cette lettre, Rolf eu l'impression d'avoir gagné sa journée alors même qu'il n'était que dix heures. Entre l'arrivée d'Ally, et une des rares lettres de Luna, ce jour ne serait certainement pas banal. Ravi, il commença à ouvrir la seconde enveloppe, qui provenait de Suède. Elfi lui rappelait pour la cinquième fois la date et l'heure de son arrivée, trois jours plus tard. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-et-un ans, et s'apprêtait à venir voir son frère pour son anniversaire. « Déjà que j'ai raté celui de l'année dernière », lui avait-elle reproché à Noël.

Après un café, il décida de se diriger vers l'entrée de la réserve. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe des scientifiques arriva, avec à leur tête Neil qui discutait avec Ally.

- Vous savez, tout le monde s'est beaucoup investi dans ce projet, et je crois que c'est plutôt réussi…

- Je n'en doute pas, d'autant plus que j'avais des nouvelles régulièrement avec l'autre grand blond là-bas, lui répondit-t-elle en riant.

Rolf, qui venait d'entendre la fin de la conversation, s'amusa du regard quelque peu jaloux de son directeur, qui devait se méprendre sur les relations qu'il avait avec Ally.

* * *

><p>La visite dura deux petites heures, et au moment du repas, le groupe se sépara, certains retournant en ville pour le déjeuner. Quant à Rolf, il proposa à son amie de rester manger avec lui, et par la même occasion, histoire de ne pas froisser l'amitié de Neil, il l'invita également.<p>

Installant d'un coup de baguette, une table à l'extérieur, il lança un repas simple et sortit discuter avec ses amis. Connaissant l'intérêt du directeur pour l'évolution des espèces, il le lança sur le sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'Ally se passionnerait pour la conversation.

- Au fait, gamine, vous repartez quand ? les interrompit-il.

Elle le frappa amicalement avec un « Pressé de me voir partir ? », puis en s'étirant, déclara qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant une semaine.

- Tu verras Elfi comme ça, elle arrive mercredi.

- Super, ça doit faire près de… deux ou trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, ta sœur !

Il hocha simplement la tête, les laissant repartir dans leur débat passionné. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre question lui vienne à l'esprit.

- Tu dors où ?

- La société a réservé des chambres d'hôtel, mais vu que tu m'invites…

Il grimaça pour toute réponse.

- Vu que _tu_ t'invites !

- Allez, avoue, tu allais me le proposer, je te connais trop bien.

Ce fut Neil qui brisa le début de cette chamaillerie amicale.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ?

Pour toute réponse, Ally explosa de rire, et Rolf se renfrogna. A peine calmée, elle entama le récit du grand Rolf Scamander qui entra dans l'Université de Magizoologie, tel un conquérant – « mais pas du tout ! » –, et qui loupa la première marche du grand escalier intérieur. L'imbécile – « je ne te permets pas, Malone » –il s'accrocha alors, à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire, la cage de canaris que tenait Ally. Ils furent tous deux obligés de les rattraper pendant plus d'une heure, et finalement ils ne se quittèrent plus vraiment !

Devant ce récit loufoque, Neil s'adoucit et compris que ces deux là étaient plus des amis que des amants. Le repas se fit dans la joie et l'allégresse des souvenirs que partageaient les deux magizoologues.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà.<strong>

Je sais bien qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. J'espère malgré tout que cela vous a plus. a la prochaine (pour un chapitre du point de vue de Luna normalement, ce qui rend son écriture quelque peu compliquée).

N'oubliez, des remarques, des erreurs d'orthographe... dites-le moi.


	10. Les maladresses de Luna

Hello, hola !

Un nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial vu que le début est du point de vue de Luna, mais uniquement le début, on retrouve Rolf bien vite.

Pour la suite, ce sera surement mi-avril, ou un peu avant si je trouve le temps. Bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont encore !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span> : **Les maladresses de Luna**

* * *

><p>Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin, et Luna rentrait enfin en Angleterre. Elle quittait la chaleur, le sable et ses tempêtes, le soleil, pour le vent froid, grisant et teinté de pluie de Londres. Dès son arrivée en portoloin au Ministère de la Magie, elle ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément, pour comprendre le changement qui s'opérait autour d'elle.<p>

Elle fut bousculée par un vieil homme pressé de partir, ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie. D'un geste machinal, elle s'attacha les cheveux, et posa son regard sur la petite troupe. Les embrassades et les promesses de retrouvailles pleuvaient et elle s'approcha silencieusement. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne les reverrait pas de si tôt – il serait stupide d'y croire – elle promit, salua, ria avec les autres, pour sceller la fin d'un voyage de plus de huit mois. Lorsque le groupe se dispersa, elle se hâta vers la sortie du ministère, impatiente de revoir ses amis et son père. Alors qu'elle manqua de tomber plus de trois fois à cause de la foule de gens agglutinés dans le hall, un bras souple la rattrapa la quatrième fois.

- Hé bien, Luna, regarde où tu marches.

La voix était ni trop agressive, ni trop amicale. Elle avait quelque chose de mélodieux, qui lui rappelait les mots doux que les amants pouvaient se murmurer. Son regard tomba sur Dean Thomas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, celle où elle l'avait brisé sans même le vouloir. Encore honteuse à se souvenir, elle rougit inconsciemment.

- Tu es toute bronzée, tu reviens d'où ? lui demanda-t-il avec politesse, et malgré tout, avec un peu de curiosité, devant le visage basané de la jeune fille dont il avait été amoureux.

- Afrique, sahara, sable, désolée… répondit-elle sans chercher une formulation correcte aux phrases qui lui venaient en tête.

- Toujours aussi claire, à ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il. Je te laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous, à la prochaine. Et évite de tomber !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et fila, heureux d'avoir croisé la petite blonde. Il laissa une Luna quelque peu sonnée au milieu de la foule.

Perturbée, elle marcha dans Londres sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle aimait beaucoup Dean, mais jamais autant que lui, l'aurait voulu. Pourtant elle avait fait des efforts. Après la guerre, après toutes ces horreurs que pour certaines, ils avaient surmontés ensemble, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Si aux yeux de quelques personnes dans la confidence, ils formaient un « couple », Luna n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre la spontanéité dont faisait preuve Ginny envers Harry, n'avait jamais porté de ces regards amoureux que se lançaient Hermione et Ron, sur Dean. Alors même, qu'elle observait chez lui le même comportement que chez ses amis.

Quand elle s'en était ouverte à sa meilleure amie, la rousse lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Si Luna comprenait toujours ce qui l'entourait avec subtilité et évidence, cette révélation sur elle-même ne lui était apparue que grâce à Ginny. Elle s'était résolu à en parler à Dean, et inévitablement, il ne comprit pas, ne le voulut pas, du moins.

Les sentiments humains ne la connaissaient décidemment pas, et sans aucun tact, avec une sincérité innocente, elle lui assura que c'était de sa faute car elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. A ces mots, il s'était enfui, et elle ne l'avait revu que de loin, sans jamais lui parler.

Penser à cela, l'amena à se rappeler qu'elle en avait parlé à Rolf. Et que ce jour là, elle s'était avoué à elle-même, qu'elle n'était même pas certaine d'être capable d'aimer « comme il faut ». Mais après tout, y'avait-il vraiment un « comme il faut » ? Sur ces pensées un peu moroses, elle décida de transplaner devant chez elle.

Ces idées furent immédiatement oubliées lorsqu'elle avisa sa maison. Son père avait fait construire un étage supplémentaire depuis la guerre, pour faire face à la plus forte demande de _Chicaneur_. Ceci rendait encore plus haute la sorte de gigantesque tour où ils vivaient. Comme elle était en permanence en train de voyager, elle n'avait jamais pensé à devenir indépendante. Elle gardait sa chambre d'adolescente lorsqu'elle rentrait, puis elle repartait toujours. Lorsqu'elle entra, tout ce qui l'avait perturbé s'effaça de son esprit, et elle alla embrasser son père avec chaleur, après des mois d'absence.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour Rolf,<em>

_Je suis rentrée du Sahara depuis trois jours, et comme la prochaine expédition qui m'intéresse ne démarre qu'en janvier, j'aurais beaucoup aimé venir visiter la réserve._

_J'attends ta réponse, bien que je doute qu'elle soit négative._

_Luna, et ses bagages déjà prêts._

Scamander referma la lettre, un peu mitigé. Ravi que son amie vienne le voir, il redoutait également sa venue sans savoir pourquoi. Il se doutait que tous deux avaient beaucoup changé. Sa vie à la réserve l'avait profondément chamboulé, même si depuis qu'il était officiellement le sous-directeur –Neil ne lésinait pas sur les louanges de ses talents– il était en période de remise en question, et ne savait pas vraiment si finalement sa place était ici. Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, il décida que l'arrivée de Luna ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, et s'empressa de répondre un simple « Avec plaisir, évidemment ».

Il était actuellement dans le bureau attenant à celui du directeur, avec une porte le reliant directement à l'infirmerie. Son travail lui semblait parfois trop administratif, ce qui ne jouait certainement pas en faveur de son attachement à la réserve. Mais il appréciait toujours l'observation, le soin qu'il apportait aux animaux quotidiennement.

L'été commençait à arriver en Nouvelle-Calédonie, et la chaleur se faisait à certaines heures de la journée, à la limite du supportable. Mais il reprit bien vite ses habitudes d'étudiant égyptien qu'il avait déjà retrouvées l'année précédente, lors de son premier été calédonien. Abaissant les stores de sa fenêtre, il quitta son bureau pour se diriger à l'infirmerie, où depuis la veille un Camoal était en observation.

L'animal régional, qui ressemblait fortement à un koala normal, se confondait avec son environnement, à la manière d'un caméléon moldu. Celui semblait mal au point depuis plusieurs jours, restant constamment d'une couleur criarde qui variait du jaune vif au rose, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Ce midi-ci, l'orange vif de son pelage semblait être un rappel à la rousseur de la jeune fille qui s'en occupait. Fanny l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle chuchota :

- Il vient juste de s'endormir, regarde il change de couleur…

En effet, ses poils se teintaient peu à peu de rose, de façon disparate. D'autres couleurs apparaissaient furtivement –un bleu, un violet– mais jamais son pelage ne s'adaptait à la couleur de sa cage –un blanc crème– comme il aurait du le faire. Le mystère restait complet aux yeux de Rolf, qui loupa son déjeuner en discutant et en posant des hypothèses sur l'animal en compagnie de Fanny.

* * *

><p>Dix-huit heure trente. Il frappa au bureau de Neil, pour lui remettre un dossier, et lui parler de l'arrivée de Luna. Quand il déclara que d'un jour à l'autre, une amie à lui allait débarquer, ce fut avec espoir, lui sembla-t-il, que son patron lui demanda :<p>

- Ally ?

Secouant la tête, il expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune exploratrice comme lui, qui serait ravie de découvrir le travail qu'ils avaient mené ici. Si Neil fut déçu, il n'en montra rien, se contentant d'un signe de tête.

- Parfait, je suis sûr que cela lui plaira, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Rolf quitta le bureau directorial, salua Jake un de ses collègue, puis fila prendre une douche chez lui. Il lança un plat rapide et s'installa à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil rasant de cette fin de journée. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes profitant du silence alentour. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué au loin, sur le sentier menant à la sortie de la réserve, une ombre se déplacer, comme si elle roulait. Ce fut un bruit de ferraille et un juron –« Nom d'une Joncheruine » –qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

Se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux toujours emmêlés et vêtue d'une salopette vert criard, Luna. Elle râlait contre son vélo, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Métamorphosé à moitié, son moyen de transport semblait vouloir revenir à moitié à ce qu'il était à l'origine c'est-à-dire, un sac de voyage. Le tableau qui s'offrait à Rolf –une roue avant, surmontée d'une hanse de sac, prolongé en selle de cuir, d'où s'échappaient quelques vêtements– le fit éclater de rire.

La jeune fille, qui était passablement énervé contre sa métamorphose ratée, se joignit à lui rapidement, redonnant leur forme initiale à ses bagages.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, la salua Rolf d'un ton pompeux, je crois bien que vous vous êtes égarée dans ce charmant pays.

Luna fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Je devais venir, je t'ai prévenu… Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, c'est tout, lui répondit-il sans se déstabiliser.

- Oh… Hé bien, je dois avouer que dès que j'ai envoyé ta lettre, je suis allée au Ministère pour me renseigner sur les portoloins…

- Et sans attendre ma réponse, tu as débarqué !

- Mais je te jure que si ton hibou ne m'avait pas trouvée immédiatement à mon arrivée, j'aurais attendu, j'aurais visité l'île, je ne me serais pas permise de dérang…

- Du calme, Luna. Tu es la bienvenue, je te taquinais !

Puis tout sourire, il attrapa son sac et l'entraîna dans sa petite maison. Dès qu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur ce fut lui qui jura – « Merlin de bordel » – lorsqu'il avisa son repas, totalement calciné.

- Quelle idée de le laisser cuire à la moldue aussi ! se morigéna-t-il.

Il se jeta sur ce qu'il restait de sa poêle, se débarrassa du brûlé d'un_ Evaneso_ et relança un dîner plus simple –des pâtes– et plus copieux car ils étaient deux.

Luna pendant ce temps-là, avait déposé sa sacoche sur le canapé et observait les lieux. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce centrale, le salon, dont le bois omniprésent semblait la passionner. Elle glissa longuement ses doigts contre les murs, sans prendre gare aux échardes qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la peau, s'arrêtant uniquement sur les rares photos que Rolf avait pris le temps d'accrocher.

Parmi les nombreuses images de sa sœur et lui enfants, adolescents et adultes, de ses grands-parents, et de ses amis, elle fut touchée par deux photographies : une de leur groupe d'expédition qui remontait à plus d'un an et demi, et la photo non-sorcière qui la représentait en tant que rédactrice temporaire du Chicaneur pour le numéro spécial de cette même expédition.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le divan. Le salon contenait la cuisine, un escalier donnait sur une mezzanine qui faisait presque la moitié de la pièce, et une porte en face de celle de l'entrée, devait être celle de la salle de bain. Elle s'étira, avant de fermer doucement les yeux, écoutant les bruits qui l'entouraient.

Rolf s'approcha d'elle, et l'observa sans grande discrétion et bien qu'elle n'ait pas ses yeux bleus ouverts, il se doutait qu'elle…

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Qu'elle sentait son regard. Il lui sourit et répondit le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

Il lui tendit un verre de jus de fruits. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, le laissant tomber au sol, où il se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle agita ses doigts, et Rolf se rendit compte qu'elle avait une demi-douzaine d'échardes plantées dans ses mains.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? la questionna-t-il, en les extrayant une à une à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

- En caressant le bois, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle, en se concentrant sur un point dehors, probablement pour oublier les piques de douleurs.

Dès que Rolf eût appliqué les deux trois sorts de bases de médicomagie qu'il connaissait, Luna s'empressa de réparer le verre brisé et de faire disparaître ce qu'elle avait renversé, démontrant avec l'habileté de ses gestes, sa grande expérience en objet cassé. « Elle est tellement à côté de la plaque, parfois » s'amusa Rolf. Il se rassit et entama la conversation sur le dernier voyage de cette dernière. Et la jeune fille parla, raconta, dessina pour plus de clarté, lui montra plusieurs photos qu'elle avait ramené. Elle fut intarissable, et cela convenait parfaitement au Suédois qui quant à lui, se lança dans le récit le plus complet de la construction de la réserve et de son entretien quotidien.

Alors que les étoiles brillaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les deux amis se quittèrent, Rolf lui laissant son grand lit sur la mezzanine et agrandissant légèrement son divan pour y passer la nuit. Heureux.

* * *

><p>Malgré ma chasse aux fautes, j'ai du en laisser échapper des dizaines. Please, soulignez-les moi !<p>

A bientôt !


	11. Plage et camouflage

Du nouveau, et oui !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span> : **Plage et camouflage**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait six jours que Luna était arrivée. Rolf partageait son temps entre son travail –qu'il avait rendu quelques peu malléable pour profiter de la présence de son amie – et la visite de la réserve, puis par la même occasion la découverte de la Nouvelle-Calédonie qu'il faisait faire à la jeune femme. Elle s'était, comme à son habitude, intégrée facilement sans que personne ne la remarque : elle paraissait toujours être là quand on avait besoin de quelqu'un à la réserve, et s'intéressait à tout, ce qui la rendit appréciée par la plupart des collègues du suédois. Seule Fanny ne semblait pas être très amicale avec elle, expliquant la très rare présence de l'anglaise à l'infirmerie.<p>

Ce jour-ci, Rolf avait réussi à se débarrasser de la paperasse qu'il avait accumulée, et les deux amis partirent se balader quelques heures. Il l'emmena au nord de l'île, près de la ville de Koumac, où ils s'installèrent face à la mer. Depuis le début de son séjour, le Suédois n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller régulièrement voir cette eau bleutée, aux reflets changeants et chatoyants. S'y trouver, avec un si beau temps, ainsi qu'avec son amie, lui mit un baume au coeur.

- J'aime beaucoup.

- De quoi ? questionna Rolf.

- Tout.

Sans demander plus d'explications, l'homme s'intéressa au visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait paisible, ses traits détendus, ses yeux fermés. Elle inspirait lentement, avec puissance et il se surprit à l'imiter. Tous deux étaient assis sur le sable fin de la plage, près du port, où quelques bateaux moldus étaient ancrés. À cette heure de l'après-midi, déjà quelques personnes se baignaient.

Après une grande inspiration d'air marin, Rolf eut soudain envie de goûter l'eau, d'y plonger. Même si Luna était attentive au moindre bruit, au moindre son, au moindre mouvement, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à sentir les bras puissants de son ami la soulever. Alors que le blond se dirigeait déjà vers la mer, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie, le repousse, ou même rigole mais elle n'en fit rien. Son sourire se fit serein et elle ne regarda ni son porteur, ni l'eau, le ciel attirait toute son attention. Les premières éclaboussures de la mer la firent réagir, son rire résonna longtemps dans la mémoire de Rolf. Il était spontané, énergique et mélodieux. Enivré, il ne put que la suivre dans cet instant de joie, les immergeant totalement dans l'eau tiède calédonienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils commencèrent à repartir, abandonnant la plage, son sable fin et sa mer, faiseuse d'éclats de rire. Après quelques minutes de marche vers un endroit plus désert, Rolf lui tendit son bras pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Il appréciait ces rares contacts physiques, et lui murmura :

- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là.

Seul le bruit caractéristique du transplanage lui répondit.

* * *

><p><em>Clic<em>. Le son d'un appareil photo jetable moldu. Le suédois se retourna, et sans surprise, il découvrit une Luna tout sourire derrière lui. Elle agita son appareil, en lui demandant de poser. Peu habitué à cela, et surtout mal à l'aise, il se contenta de croiser les bras, en essayant de paraître le moins crispé possible. La jeune femme en fut satisfaite puisqu'elle appuya sur le déclencheur pour une nouvelle photographie. _Clic_.

- Je me demande ce que cela donnerait en tableau…

- Tu comptes le dessiner ?

Elle avait l'air surprise qu'il l'ait entendu, pensant probablement ne pas l'avoir dit à voix haute. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dess…

Il s'interrompit avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Si, il avait déjà vu un dessin d'elle. Dans son carnet de voyage, celui qu'elle avait emprunté pour y écrire ses impressions sur les Augurus, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un croquis amateur, dans un but d'illustration de ces étonnantes bestioles. Mais, il semblait en fait, qu'il s'agît plutôt d'une passion, ou d'un art, si elle s'attelait à la reproduction à partir de photographies.

Curieux, il se reprit :

- Tu accepterais de me montrer le résultat, un jour ?

Un regard hésitant lui répondit.

- J'aimerais bien avoir une photo de nous deux, devant chez toi, lui lança-t-elle avec le sourire.

Pas vexé pour si peu, Rolf apostropha la première personne qui passait, pour lui demander ce service. Cela se trouvait être Fanny, qui accepta avec un sourire un peu contraint. L'homme et Luna lui semblaient trop proches à son goût.

_Clic_. Dès que la rousse abaissa l'appareil, la petite anglaise chuchota d'une voix égale :

- Harry disait que c'était une œuvre.

- De quoi ? questionna Rolf, qui n'avait comme souvent, pas suivi le cheminement de pensée de son amie.

- La peinture.

- De qui ?

- De lui.

Le suédois fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le Survivant peigne. Puis il se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne parlait certainement pas d'une œuvre d'Harry en tant qu'artiste mais en tant que modèle. Comme pour confirmer cette idée, elle rajouta :

- Enfin d'eux. Neville, Hermione, Ron et Ginny aussi. Mais ce n'était pas très objectif, comme avis.

Fanny se rapprochant, elle se tut. Celle-ci rendit l'appareil sans un mot et commença à s'éloigner, quand elle sembla se souvenir d'une chose.

- Rolf, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu voir notre petit protégé de Camoal, et il ne va pas spécialement bien en ce moment…

Il hocha la tête, et lui déclara qu'il allait passer immédiatement. Ravie, elle lui fit enfin un vrai sourire, et partit vers le bâtiment principal où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Le suédois se retourna alors vers son amie, qui comme à son habitude, était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Luna, je ne t'oblige en rien, mais sache juste que si tu veux bien, je serai enchanté de voir tes talents d'artiste.

Il avait posé une main douce sur son épaule en lui parlant, et pour une fois, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle observa le grand homme qui lui faisait face, avec son allure de sportif et ses traits agréables. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et il lui sembla discerner de la douleur dans ce geste. Rolf ne la comprit qu'au moment où elle parla, la voix peu assurée.

- Ils les ont… ils les ont détruits, de toute façon.

- Qui ?

Elle leva son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent, s'accrochent. Elle ne prononça qu'un mot. _Mangemorts_. Puis doucement, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, elle déroula en quelques phrases simples, la partielle destruction de sa maison pendant la guerre. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la cause, répétant simplement « mon père n'était pas un lâche, non, pas un lâche. Il pensait me protéger, voire me sauver. Il voulait bien faire, les dénoncer lui paraissait évident… ». Si Rolf ne comprit pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, il ne la questionna pas plus. Elle ne pleurait pas, seuls ses yeux brillants trahissaient son émotion.

Elle se dégagea souplement de l'étreinte de son ami, et le jeune homme comprit ainsi, qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Voulant lui changer les idées, il lui proposa de venir découvrir l'étrange Camoal qu'ils gardaient sous contrôle. Il ne la brusqua pas, et attendit patiemment les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, c'était une Luna sereine et en apparence joyeuse qui lui répondit :

- On y va ! Alors dis-moi, qu'a-t-il cet animal ?

* * *

><p>Le sourire accueillant de la vétérinaire rousse diminua quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit que Rolf était suivit pas son amie anglaise. Ce premier ne s'en formalisa même, peut-être même ne l'avait-il pas vu.<p>

- On a fini par le baptiser Kaléi, parce qu'à changer toujours de couleurs, il nous fait penser à un…

- Kaléidoscope, finit pour elle, Luna.

- Exact, rétorqua un peu sèchement Fanny. Enfin… Qu'importe. Tu sais, continua-t-elle en ne s'adressant qu'à Rolf, au début il ne prenait que certaines teintes, mais à présent, chacun de nous peut affirmer qu'il est passé par la plupart des couleurs existentes. Et le mystère reste complet.

Rolf hocha simplement la tête comme réponse. L'animal, qui ressemblait pourtant à un koala, arborait un pelage rouge vif et semblait agité.

- On est en rade de nourriture spéciale, Lucas est parti en acheter il y a une heure, résultat, Kaléi n'a pas mangé depuis ce midi.

- Ce qui explique le rouge, murmura Luna.

Deux regards effarés lui répondirent. Rolf crût discerner un « Nimporte-quoi » sur les lèvres de Fanny, alors qu'il réfléchissait à la phrase de son amie. Sa sensibilité et sa compréhension du monde ne l'avaient jamais trahie –du moins, lui semblait-il – ce qui l'obligea à prendre en considération ces propos. Le rouge s'expliquerait par la faim. L'animal deviendrait rouge parce qu'il désirait manger. Improbable. Reportant son attention sur Kaléi et son attitude, il lui semblait être proche d'une idée, d'un lien, sans parvenir à le formuler.

- Voyons voir… chuchota-t-il.

Dans un grand fracas, il jeta avec violence la première chose à portée de main, en l'occurrence un verre. Sous l'effet du bruit, le camoal s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger, tétanisé. Au même instant, son pelage se faisait plus sombre, allant jusqu'au noir profond sur certaines parties de son corps.

Dès l'instant où il avait saisi le verre, Luna avait compris que son ami se rapprochait de la solution. Elle s'éloigna pour éviter les débris de verre –Fanny avait crié, paniquée – et observa le suédois, qui se mit à rire.

- C'était tellement évident ! Bien sûr…

Avec un grand sourire joyeux, il se retourna vers l'anglaise, lui attrapant les mains :

- Tu es définitivement géniale !

Luna eu la décence de rosir légèrement sous le compliment. Puis elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer ces dires, se rapprochant de la cage. Fanny qui jusque là, avait tenté de comprendre par elle-même, renonça :

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Qu'a-t-il ?

- Métamorphomagie, tout simplement, lui répondit Rolf, avec douceur. Je n'arrivais à mettre le doigt sur les souvenirs que cela me rappelait, mais il s'agissait simplement des crises de colère de Teddy, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Luna cette fois.

- Du jamais vu, commenta cette dernière, en tentant d'apaiser l'animal.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Un animal ne peut pas être métamorphomage ! déclara la rousse.

La jeune anglaise prit le temps d'exposer son point de vue. Elle pensait en effet, que ce Camoal ne pouvait modifier que sa couleur, et non les parties de son corps car à la base, sa fourrure s'adaptait déjà à son environnement. Or, une mutation, qu'elle soit génétique ou magique, avait du renforcer le lien entre les émotions et les changements possibles de couleurs. En parlant, elle caressa lentement l'animal, dont la couleur rouge électrique muait doucement vers un violet teinté de rose, plus apaisé.

- Une mutation, tu crois ? Alors, il faut que je propose à Ally de revenir, pour l'étudier ! sourit Rolf.

- C'est le patron qui va être content, murmura Fanny, avec un clin d'oeil créant ainsi un regard complice entre les deux collègues.

* * *

><p>Un peu court mais j'espère que l'évolution (lente, certes) de l'histoire est appréciée :)<p>

Pour les fautes, faites moi signe ! A la prochaine.


	12. Les aveugles

je pense réussir à terminer cette fiction d'ici la fin de l'été !

J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours (merci aux reviewers, notamment aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre) !

Luna n'est pas très présente, mais elle revient, promis !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12:<span>** Les aveugles**

* * *

><p>Rolf soupçonnait depuis le premier séjour d'Ally, que Neil, son patron mais néanmoins ami, avait un penchant pour la dite femme. Soupçon confirmé lorsqu'il lui annonça sa prochaine venue pour l'étude du Camoal métamorphomage. Le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé après cette annonce avait été resplendissant. Le suédois espérait simplement qu'Ally s'en rende compte.<p>

Elle et Luna ne firent que se croiser, puisque le jour du départ de l'une, l'autre posait son pied dans la réserve pour une deuxième fois. Elles furent ravies de se rencontrer, mais ne purent faire plus ample connaissance car le départ en portoloin n'aurait pas attendu la jeune blonde. Peu amatrice des adieux, Luna s'en alla discrètement, saluant très rapidement ses compagnons de séjour. Mais elle accorda tout de même une bise à Rolf, à qui elle promit d'écrire.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'attrister sur son départ, qu'Ally réclamait déjà toute son attention.

- Alors, il est où ce Camoal ? Explique-moi comment vous avez compris de quoi il retournait ? Vous avez noté précieusement toutes vos observations j'espère ? Dis-moi…

- Du calme, Malone ! On dirait ma sœur !

- Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Le suédois fit mine de réfléchir.

- Mal.

Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Sans surprise, en entrant dans le hall du couloir principal, ils tombèrent sur Neil qui semblait avoir fait les cent pas, non loin de la porte de son bureau. Lorsqu'il les aperçu, son regard s'éclaira.

- Ha, Rolf te voilà ! lança-t-il, comme s'il le cherchait depuis des heures, alors qu'ils s'étaient vus dans la matinée.

Mais le jeune homme comprit bien vite les intentions de son directeur, lorsque celui changea de ton, en en adoptant un bien plus doux :

- Bonjour Ally, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Absolument Neil ! J'ai hâte de découvrir ce spécimen !

Rolf faillit se remettre à rire devant l'obsession de son amie pour l'animal – quelle passionnée ! – qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt que lui portait l'homme face à elle.

- Viens avec nous, boss, ça t'occupera ! lui proposa-t-il, conscient qu'il apprécierait les instants passés en leur compagnie.

- Je ne peux pas maintenant, mais je viendrai avec plaisir ce soir, si tu m'invites à manger ! lui répondit-il, reconnaissant, car il se savait quelque peu transparent au niveau de ses sentiments.

Ils se séparèrent sur un hochement de tête.

* * *

><p>Ce fut lorsqu'il observa Ally s'extasier devant Kaléi qu'il prit conscience du départ de la jeune blonde. Ces quelques jours en sa compagnie lui avaient redonné une joie de vivre enfantine. S'il avait douté de son désir de rester à la réserve ces derniers mois, c'était oublié. D'autant que le cas du camoal, même s'il le montrait moins qu'Ally, le passionnait réellement.<p>

Son amie et Fanny discutait depuis une dizaine de minutes sur les observations qu'ils avaient pu faire au cours des derniers jours. En se promettant d'écrire à Luna, et notamment de lui réclamer les doublons des photos qu'elle avait prises, il s'inséra dans la conversation.

- Le plus étonnant, c'est quand il rêve…

Fanny l'appuya immédiatement :

- Il faut vraiment que tu vois ça, ses couleurs semblent vivre d'elles-mêmes !

Rolf vit que le petit carnet de note de l'écossaise était déjà noirci de son écriture ronde.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais l'emmener pour l'étudier à Cardiff ? demanda Ally.

- Certainement pas, lui répondit la vétérinaire. Même s'il serait possible de reconstituer son environnement là-bas, il est déjà assez perturbé.

- Oui, ce serait mieux que tu l'étudie ici, approuva le suédois.

- Rolf devrait d'ailleurs être en train de lui créer une cage en extérieur…

La rousse le taquinait, tout en lui rappelant qu'il est censé travailler au lieu de discuter avec elles. Comprenant le message, il sortit pour s'atteler à cette tâche.

Le soir, Fanny se joignit à eux. L'atmosphère était encore chargée de la chaleur de la journée, et tous les quatre s'installèrent à l'intérieur, dans le salon de Rolf. Fanny et Rolf avaient passé le repas à tenter de rapprocher leur patron de la jeune écossaise. La conversation avait dévié sur les aventures et expériences sentimentales de chacun –les anecdotes furent croustillantes. Le suédois raconta avec humour les lubies étranges de sa copine mexicaine lors d'une de ses expéditions, tandis que la rousse avoua que son dernier petit ami était si maniaque qu'il était allé jusqu'à faire entièrement le ménage dans la maison de ses beaux parents alors qu'ils étaient tous deux invités à manger. Elle ajouta que lorsqu'il s'était mis à lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur les pieds de son père, elle lui avait demandé de partir. Définitivement.

Les éclats de rire résonnaient encore lorsque Fanny, pas embarrassée pour deux mornilles, se leva.

- Rolf, j'aimerais bien voir ton avancement sur la cage de Kaléi…

- Je viens aussi, déclara Ally.

- Pas besoin, on en a pour deux minutes, on ne va même pas voir l'animal ! Ce n'est pas pour les cages que tu te passionnes dis-moi ? répondit le grand blond.

Les deux collègues filèrent avant que l'écossaise ne décide d'insister. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, sûrs de ne pas être suivis, ils se mirent à pouffer.

- On est vraiment stupides, lança Rolf.

- Et d'une discrétion !

- Neil va nous tuer.

- Mais non, il nous remerciera, tu verras, lui affirma la jeune femme.

- Au fait, ton ex a vraiment nettoyé les pieds de ton père ?

- Juré !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Leur prétexte de sortie les avait amener naturellement vers la future cage de Kaléi.

- Pas mal du tout, déclara la vétérinaire d'un air appréciateur.

S'il avait été plus observateur, Rolf aurait probablement compris qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement de la cage

- Elle sera prête pour après demain !

Fanny hocha simplement la tête. Elle semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, mais renonça. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison de Rolf, histoire de laisser plus de temps à leurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font d'après toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Avec l'aveuglement d'Ally, pas grand-chose je pense. Pourtant, on le voit à des kilomètres, que Neil s'intéresse à elle !

- C'est plus difficile à voir quand cela nous concerne, dit-elle doucement.

Rolf aquiesça, peu attentif au fait que cette phrase lui été probablement directement destinée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les yeux de Neil lançaient des éclairs, ce qui promettait une soirée des plus amusantes.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Ally estimait avoir récolté assez d'informations et monté un dossier suffisamment solide. Elle annonça qu'elle rentrait en Ecosse, histoire de quémander plus de fonds pour étudier sur place ce cas étonnant.<p>

- Avec de la chance, je serai de retour avant Noël, et je le passerais ici !

Rolf la serra dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, Fanny lui fit une bise bruyante à la française. Quand vint le tour de Neil, il lui serra la main chaleureusement en lui déclarant :

- Au plaisir de te revoir.

- De même, lui répondit-elle d'un grand sourire.

Cet échange marquait un début de victoire aux yeux des deux complices. Fanny se permit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil en direction du blond, auquel il répondit, inconscient des interprétations qu'elle pouvait en faire.

Ce fut le soir même qu'elle se lança. Alors que par habitude, il avait proposé à Neil et Fanny de passer boire un verre le soir, ce premier refusa. La rouquine se présenta donc le soir, habillée plus court que d'habitude. Si Rolf était rarement attentif à ce détail en général, il ne put pourtant pas détacher son regard de ces longues jambes blanches, sur lesquelles quelques tâches de rousseur s'étalaient.

Ravie de son effet, elle engagea la conversation comme à son habitude.

- J'espère que ton amie va réussir à revenir, comme ça, Neil lui mettra enfin le grappin dessus !

Hochant la tête, il l'invita à entrer. Il lui tourna le dos, ignorant qu'il était discrètement observé. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu de relations avec une femme, et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait en Fanny une partenaire potentielle.

Il secoua la tête, puis se retourna pour lui apporter la bièraubeurre fraîche qu'il venait de verser. En lui tendant son verre, il remarqua qu'elle avait également mis un décolleté discret. « Bien, il est possible qu'elle cherche à me séduire » pensa-t-il, comme pour mettre au clair les faits qui s'offraient à lui.

- Elle est définitivement aveugle ta copine, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Comme moi.

- Pardon ?

Bravo. Il avait parlé trop vite, la discussion faisant un peu trop écho à la situation qu'il vivait.

- De quoi ? tenta-t-il pour se rattraper.

- Je suis sûre que tu as dit quelque chose, susurra-t-elle.

Bon, au moins il était fixé : elle le draguait. Comment n'avait-il pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Par flash, son comportement des dernières semaines lui revint, notamment certaines phrases qu'il attribuait à la situation de Neil et Ally, mais qui finalement, lui étaient certainement destinées.

Une chose était sûre, l'attitude de la jeune femme avait porté ses fruits. Il la désirait. Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la cuisse du suédois pour attirer son attention, ce dernier l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><strong>Quoi ?<strong> Vous n'aimez pas Fanny ?

Pas méchante, la fille pourtant. M'enfin. C'est la vie quoi. A bientôt !


	13. Je t'aime, moi non plus

Bien le bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui est marquée par un long bond dans le temps (et même deux bonds en fait). Je fais avancer tout ça comme je peux. Puis de toute façon, Fanny ne devait pas vous intéresser particulièrement (du Luna ! du Luna !).

Merci d'être toujours présent (et merci à Anonymous, à qui je ne peux répondre ailleurs qu'ici !), j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !

* * *

><p><em>Le premier avril 2002, Cardiff.<em>

_Salut Rolf,_

_Figures toi que je suis avec Ally en ce moment même ! Ne te fie pas à la date, ce n'est pas une blague, bien que tu auras une surprise à la fin de ta lecture (les Weasley font vraiment des choses extraordinaires)._

_Je lui avais demandé des nouvelles de Kaléi, et dès son retour de Nouvelle-Calédonie, elle m'a proposé de la rejoindre. Elle est très douce, ton amie. J'aimerais que tu me racontes comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Même si elle l'a déjà fait, je tiens à l'entendre de toi, j'aime beaucoup t'écouter…_

_J'y suis allée, dès mon retour du Canada (où je n'y suis restée que deux mois). Pour faire plus ample connaissance, pour qu'elle me parle de ses découvertes sur ce mignon Camoal – j'espère qu'il va toujours aussi bien, mais d'après tes dernières lettres, Fanny et toi vous en êtes plutôt bien occupé… – et puis également, pour que je l'interviewe sur les recherches que son labo a mené sur les Augurus. Elles ont été définitivement terminées et officialisées à la fin du mois de décembre, et si Ally a raté cela car elle était avec vous, elle n'est pourtant pas passé à côté des conclusions de ces recherches._

_C'était fantastique, je t'enverrai le prochain_ Chicaneur_._

_Cardiff est vraiment agréable. Mais j'aime mieux l'air de la nature que celui de la ville. Je vais au Terrier dans une semaine, paraît-il que Charlie est de retour. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à me proposer. Je n'ai jamais approché de très près un dragon, j'imagine que l'occasion va bientôt se présenter._

_J'ai comme l'impression que le goût du voyage te hante…_

_Suis toujours tes envies, elles te guideront mieux que quiconque._

_A bientôt, j'espère._

_Luna_

Et lorsqu'il avait achevé sa lecture, le papier s'était métamorphosé le temps de quelques minutes en un magnifique oiseau, plus coloré qu'un tapis volant. Son chant mélodieux lui avait un instant, rappelé le rire de son amie à la plage, il y avait de cela quatre mois.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? avait questionné Fanny en entrant chez lui.

- Un oiseau d'avril, lui répondit-il, sans plus d'explication, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'il quitte Fanny aujourd'hui. La veille, il avait pris conscience de la situation, et avait décidé d'y mettre un terme. Cela durait depuis six mois, il devait arrêter de se voiler la face : il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Pas qu'il y ait vraiment cru au début, mais il s'était mis à espérer. Fanny lui plaisait et il ne regrettait en rien ces derniers mois. Ou plutôt, il regrettait une chose : qu'elle ait des sentiments sincères envers lui. Il allait lui briser le cœur, lui faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme on aime dans un couple, pas comme il avait aimé Erika.<p>

Il était réveillé depuis le lever de soleil, et attendait patiemment que son réveil sonne. Ces derniers mois étaient passés à toute allure, leur relation évoluant chaque jour. Il l'avait d'abord découverte physiquement. Au début, ils leur semblaient être attirés comme des aimants, sans mesure ni maîtrise. Un long jeu de cache-cache s'était formé, et lorsqu'ils s'arrangeaient pour laisser seuls Neil et Ally au cours des deux mois où elle était revenue, ils en profitaient tout autant.

Puis était arrivée une nouvelle période, où tous deux passaient plusieurs à discuter. Sans plus vraiment se cacher. Au cours de leurs conversations, Rolf avait laissé entendre qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de s'engager sentimentalement. La rousse avait hoché la tête, résignée. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché début mai, de lui dire clairement qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et ce jour-là, il l'avait blessée. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné, ce qui avait poussé le suédois à réfléchir de plus en plus à leur relation. Au bout d'un mois, il avait abouti à cette décision : la quitter. L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Neil la veille, l'avait de plus, poussé à faire un choix.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, lui avait-il déclaré, avant même de le saluer.

Rolf était resté silencieux, impatient de savoir la suite. Ses questionnements sur sa présence dans la réserve le taraudaient à nouveau, son envie de voyager le rendait légèrement plus maussade. Et il savait que Neil l'avait remarqué –ce dernier était devenu plus attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient depuis qu'il était officiellement en couple avec la jeune écossaise Ally.

- Maintenant qu'on est bien installé, il faudrait faire un tour dans les réserves du monde magique, pour nouer des relations et éventuellement proposer l'hébergement d'animaux correspondant au climat qu'on a ici. Histoire d'éviter au maximum les environnements recréés magiquement.

Rolf avait hoché la tête. Il était du même avis que son patron : la magie n'était jamais assez parfaite pour le bien-être d'un animal. Si ce dernier ne pouvait être relâché dans la nature, autant qu'il soit dans un lieu s'accordant au mieux à son milieu d'origine. Il avait pu observer un hippogriffe dans une réserve égyptienne, et malgré l'environnement recréé, il tombait toujours malade.

- Pour cela, il va te falloir plusieurs mois, et un coéquipier habitué à ce genre de démarches. J'en ai trouvé un, qui m'a assuré te connaitre. Ca te tente ?

- Evidemment.

Il n'avait pu refuser, c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait.

* * *

><p>Fanny l'attendait avec deux cafés dans l'infirmerie, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Occupée à bander la patte d'un animal, elle ne vit pas immédiatement le visage préoccupé de son petit-ami. Lorsqu'elle avisa son regard plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, elle ravala son salut joyeux, se contentant d'un « qu'est-ce-que tu as ? » légèrement inquiet.<p>

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir, lui dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

Alors, ainsi, elle avait déjà compris. Depuis sa déclaration, elle avait tout fait pour le distraire, pour le garder lorsqu'elle sentait que les pensées de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'envolaient, loin, très loin de la réserve et d'elle, surtout. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

- Tu me quittes alors ?

- Je, enfin… oui, murmura-t-il, avec douceur.

- Je ne veux pas. S'il-te-plaît. Je m'en fous que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, mais… s'il-te-plait, laisse moi rester avec toi, je t'en pris…

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues, pût-il observer lorsqu'elle affronta enfin son regard. Il s'était attaché à elle, et la voir dans cet état lui causa une douleur nouvelle. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle ne le détestait pas, ne l'ignorait pas non plus. Elle voulait simplement continuer leur relation, même si elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait.

- Je ne peux pas, Fanny.

Il avait envie de la rassurer, de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'elle allait l'oublier, continuer sa vie. Mais il savait que ce geste lui causerait plus de douleur encore, alors il s'abstint.

- Tu ne me verras plus de toute façon, je pars dans demain en mission…

- Comment ça ? En plus, tu pars, tu t'enfuis… Si j'avais su…

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, car au même instant, entrèrent deux de leurs collègues pour informer la jeune femme qu'une des femelles kangourous qu'ils surveillaient était proche de la mise à bas.

Elle essuya ses larmes, et les suivit sans un mot pour Rolf. Ce dernier attrapa le stylo moldu qui trainait sur le bureau du coin de la pièce, et écrivit des mots d'excuses sur le premier parchemin qu'il trouva.

* * *

><p>Préoccupé par son histoire avec Fanny, il avait oublié de demander à Neil qui était son futur coéquipier. Il avait fini de préparer ses affaires, et n'avait pas croisé la jolie rousse de la veille. Elle l'évitait. Au moins, elle avait abandonné l'idée de le retenir.<p>

Il rejoignit Neil vers l'entrée de la réserve. Ils avaient mis au point un itinéraire, et son premier lieu de mission se trouvait être une minuscule réserve, qui pourtant avait plus de vingt ans d'existence, au Sri Lanka. Il devait donc retrouver son coéquipier, un certain M. Bockam au centre de portoloins de l'île. Le nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il lui semblait l'avoir lu quelque part, sans savoir à quel endroit. « On verra bien » pensa-t-il, avant de serrer chaleureusement la main que lui tendait Neil.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un crier son nom.

- Rolf, répéta Fanny, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, incertain de ce qui allait suivre

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Neil s'était légèrement écarté, peu au courant de l'évolution récente de leur relation. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser, elle s'écarta.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Désolé.

Elle hocha la tête. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, il aurait voulu que tout se passât différemment. Il frissonna un instant, l'hiver calédonien reprenant ses droits, et peut-être un peu l'émotion aussi.

- Au revoir, déclara-t-il et il tranplana d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

><p>Il était arrivé pile à l'heure pour son portoloin – neuf heures sonnaient. Malheureusement, ayant perdu au cours des deux dernières années, l'habitude de voyager, il fut un instant déstabiliser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à peine quatre heures du matin au Sri Lanka. Vérifiant les instructions données par Neil, il s'assura de l'heure de son rendez-vous : cinq heures trente. « Bien, j'ai une heure pour découvrir les alentours ».<p>

La fraicheur de la nuit avait eu raison du mois de juin, et il enfila rapidement un léger pull lorsqu'il sortit du centre de voyage magique. Il lança un sort de reconnaissance sur le bâtiment, pour le retrouver au cas où il se perde. En temps normal, il aurait préféré découvrir à tâtons les lieux quitte à ne pas retrouver son chemin, mais il n'était pas seul dans cette aventure et il doutait que le dit Bockam apprécie qu'il ne soit pas ponctuel.

Il s'aventura dans les rues de la ville, côté magique uniquement. Il découvrait l'Asie du Sud pour la première fois, et il savourait ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux le guidaient, étincelant presque d'une lueur enfantine à chaque nouveau pas, à chaque nouvelle découverte. Les premiers marchands installaient leurs stands, et s'ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert leurs magasins à cette heure plus que matinale, quelques uns acceptèrent de lui montrer leurs marchandises. Il fut séduit par les couleurs chaudes de plusieurs tissus qu'il acheta avec le peu d'argent que lui avait confié Neil en attendant qu'il trouve une banque capable de l'approvisionner en plus grande quantité. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire de ces tissus rouges sang, cyan ou encore rayés or et orange pur. Mais devant leur douceur et leurs couleurs, il avait cédé.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu plus de trois gallions en poche, sinon il aurait certainement trouvé d'autres merveilles à acheter. Regardant négligemment sa montre, il se rendit compte en catastrophe qu'il lui restait à peine quinze minutes pour revenir à son lieu de départ.

Il arriva avec trois minutes de retard, mais fier de lui car il avait retrouvé son chemin sans même utiliser son sort traceur. Encore un peu essoufflé, il pénétra dans le hall du centre d'arrivée par portoloin. Il se demanda un instant comment il allait retrouver son coéquipier, mais lorsqu'il avisa un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, portant un large haut blanc, qui cachait assez mal son embonpoint, il fut persuadé de le connaitre, et si son futur collègue avait affirmé qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés…

Il s'avança donc vers celui-ci et l'homme le remarqua lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres.

- Ah, Rolf, te voilà ! lui dit-il en tendant la main vers le suédois.

- Garry, hé bien, si je m'attendais à ça !

Il s'agissait du chef de l'expédition qui avait découvert les Augurus. Il avait effectivement lu son nom de famille dans le dossier spécial du _Chicaneur_, car l'homme en question ne lui avait jamais précisé au cours de la semaine qu'il avait passé avec eux.

- Ravi de te revoir ! Prêt à faire le tour des réserves du monde entier ? le questionna le blond.

- Et comment !

Et en se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait chacun de leur coté ces deux dernières années, ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers le parc national moldu Wilpattu, dont près d'un kilomètre carré abritait la réserve magique.

* * *

><p><strong>Yopla !<strong>

S'il reste des fautes, ce dont je ne doute pas, car j'ai relu en quatrième vitesse pour vous poster ce chapitre, dîtes le moi !

A bientôt !


	14. La naissance

Je crois qu'il y a un stade où la honte d'être en retard est largement dépassée. Blâmez-moi, je n'ai pas su ni pu mieux faire.

Voilà la suite, avec un Rolf qui commence (enfiiiiin) à douter !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14<span> : **La naissance**

* * *

><p>Le voyage passait à une allure folle et la compagnie de Garry était réellement plaisante. Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, et ils n'étaient jamais restés plus de trois jours dans une réserve. Résultat, ils avaient déjà parcouru l'Inde, la Chine, plus de la moitié de l'Asie, et se trouvaient en Russie, proches du mont Oural.<p>

Rolf s'amusait à comparer l'expérience qu'il avait de la cordillère des Andes avec celle qu'il vivait à présent. Son collègue quant à lui, pouvait également argumenter sur l'Himalaya qu'il avait exploré une dizaine d'année auparavant. Les deux s'étaient raconté leurs vies et aventures, mais chaque jour pourtant, ils se dévoilaient de nouvelles anecdotes.

Le reste de leur voyage consistait à se rendre dans les réserves européennes, en finissant par celle de Gibraltar, pour ensuite passer sur le continent africain. Après l'avoir parcouru, ils remontraient l'Amérique, en partant du Sud. Si ce continent –du moins, les pays en dessous des Etats-Unis – n'avait presque plus de secret pour Rolf, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'y repasser. De toute façon, à la vitesse de leur mission, ils n'avaient guère le temps d'explorer, ce qui laissait le suédois plus ou moins frustré. Il avait déjà commencé la liste des pays dans lesquels il souhaitait retourner. Et elle était longue, très longue.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? lui demanda son compagnon de route.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, il écrivait une lettre à Luna. S'il avait bien compris les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait reçu, elle devait se trouver en Roumanie, probablement près de la réserve de dragons où travaillait Charlie.

Garry et lui venaient de finir de manger, et à quatorze heures, ils allaient repartir pour la dernière réserve de Russie à laquelle ils devaient se présenter. Leur portoloin partait dans exactement trois quart d'heure, ce qui leur laissait un peu de répit.

- J'écris à Luna et à ma petite sœur.

- Je pourrais mettre un mot sur la lettre pour la gamine ?

Rolf hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il parlait de la jeune Lovegood, car Garry avec ses vingt ans de plus, avait toujours persisté à l'appeler ainsi.

_Luna,_

_Es-tu toujours en Roumanie ? Je l'espère car mon travail m'y amenera d'ici une semaine. Si tu reçois cette lettre et y réponds avant jeudi, envoie-la en Pologne, ou sinon ensuite, en Bulgarie car je m'y rends immédiatement après !_

_Je me permets d'écrire peu, avec l'espoir de te voir vite._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Rolf_

_PS : Salut petite, c'est Garry ! Rappelles-toi le voyage des Augurus ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ma présence ne t'empêchera pas d'accepter de voir le grand blond, il serait si triste, le pauvre ! La bise, gamine !_

Rolf replia la lettre, en jetant un regard blasé sur son collègue.

- Tu n'en rates pas une, toi…

- Oh allez, je suis sûr qu'elle rigolera…

Peu convaincu –Luna était si imprévisible ! –, il n'allait pas se permettre de modifier le contenu de cette lettre. Après avoir terminé les nouvelles qu'il voulait donner à sa sœur Elfi et donc par son intermédiaire, à ses parents, il transplana au bureau de poste le plus proche. Dans ces régions montagneuses, bien que les hiboux ne soient pas rares, le courrier partait plus volontiers accroché aux pattes d'un aigle. Il confia ses enveloppes à un grand duc qui s'occuperait de voyager jusqu'à la Roumanie, et à un aigle royal qui s'envolerait vers la Suède. Satisfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son coéquipier pour qu'ils continuent leur travail.

* * *

><p><em>Salutations à vous messieurs,<em>

_C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueillerais, enfin pour être exacte, que Stan, celui qui dirige la réserve de dragons, qui sont par ailleurs passionnants bien qu'imprévisibles, comme leurs dresseurs, vous accueillera, et je me fais une joie, cette fois c'est bien moi et non Stan, car il ne vous connaît pas, de vous revoir._

_Charlie aussi, ceci dit._

_A très vite,_

_L._

C'était concis, bien qu'un peu brouillon, en bref, c'était du Luna. La semaine s'était écoulée, et leur portoloin en provenance de Bulgarie venait d'arriver dans son pays voisin. En se renseignant au centre de tranplanage sur la localisation exacte de la réserve, les deux hommes d'y aller par leurs propres moyens. Bien qu'on leur ait assuré que des sorts anti-tranplanage avaient été posés dans la réserve, l'angoisse de se retrouver nez à nez avec un dragon n'était pas de celle qui se combattait facilement.

Mais sans encombre, ils atterrirent tous deux à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de la réserve. Elle se situait entre deux blocs montagneux, ce qui permettait une certaine discrétion et un contrôle plus facile des bêtes si elles s'échappaient. Un léger frisson d'angoisse et d'excitation traversa le corps de Rolf lorsqu'il pensa à cela. Bien qu'il soit assez aventureux, il ne s'était jamais vraiment frotté aux dragons, à part une observation lointaine lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait une expérience fabuleuse. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne restaient que trois jours dans le pays, encore qu'ils repartaient au cours de la matinée du troisième et qu'ils seraient beaucoup occupés en journée. « Il va falloir profiter de chaque moment passé dans la réserve ».

- On aurait eu l'air malin si l'un de nous avait transplané sur ces caillasses ! l'apostropha Garry, en désignant les montagnes qui les entouraient.

Rolf lui offrit un léger sourire rieur, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Pas d'alarme magique, rien de visible qui puisse alerter de leur présence. Les visiteurs devaient se faire assez rares. Il hésitait à simplement pousser la grille mais son collègue le devança et ils purent constater qu'elle restait fermée. Même soumise au sortilège « Alohomora ».

- Mesures de sécurité, déclara le suédois, sans grande utilité.

Puis il murmura « Expecto Patronum », et un grand chat athlétique sortit de sa baguette. Il utilisait rarement ce sortilège car il restait régulièrement déstabilisé face à cette représentation de sa personnalité. Ally lui avait toujours assuré qu'il devait y voir sa volonté d'indépendance et d'aventure alors que Bill avait rabâché qu'il n'aimait qu'être caressé. Après ces deux descriptions et les blagues scabreuses qui en suivirent, il avait décidé d'être plus discret sur l'utilisation de patronus. D'autant que c'était également un signe de maîtrise magique assez puissante, et que pendant la guerre, bien qu'il ait été peu impliqué, c'était une chose qu'il valait mieux cacher.

Garry quant à lui, paraissait simplement impressionné.

- Le mien, on l'identifie seulement comme un chien, il n'est pas aussi précis…

Il hocha la tête, appréciant le compliment implicite. Il chargea son chat de prévenir de leur arrivée, une personne qui ne serait pas trop occupée –histoire de ne pas créer une catastrophe, on ne savait jamais avec ces animaux de feu.

Deux minutes plus tard, un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années fit son apparition dans leur champ de vision, suivit de quelques mètres par une jeune blonde. Rolf reconnut immédiatement son amie, à sa démarche légère.

- Bonjour, vous devez être nos invités, je suis Stan, déclara l'homme avec un fort accent roumain, tout en leur ouvrant la grille d'un sortilège informulé.

- Rolf Scamander, se présenta le blond.

- Garry Bockam, enchanté.

Mais à peine eût-il le temps de lui rendre la politesse, que Luna intervint :

- J'adore ton patronus, il te correspond bien !

- Comment…

- C'était évident, c'est pour ça que j'ai suivi Stan le coupa-t-elle.

Bien, si alors, c'était évident, que pouvait-il répondre ? La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, serra la main de Garry, puis posa comme une caresse sa main sur l'avant-bras du suédois.

- Maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, veuillez me suivre, déclara le gérant de la réserve d'un ton faussement pompeux, en verrouillant la grille.

Luna sourit pour toute réponse, et s'élança à la tête de leur groupe tandis que chacun avançait en silence, les deux étrangers en observant les lieux. Ils furent impressionnés par la taille de la réserve de dragons et du nombre de personnes qui semblait y travailler. En approchant du plus gros bâtiment fait de vielles pierres –en même temps, avec des dragons, utiliser du bois aurait été quelque peu suicidaire –, dont la plupart devait venir des montagnes des alentours, ils aperçurent enfin les premiers enclos.

- Chaque dragon a un environnement adapté à son espèce, on en apprend beaucoup sur eux simplement grâce à leur enclos, leur apprit la jeune anglaise.

Puis celle-ci s'éloigna, en direction d'un des dragons dont un dresseur roux s'occupait. Rolf s'en étonna car depuis qu'il la connaissait, tous deux avaient tendance à discuter jusqu'à qu'ils aient tari les sujets de conversations qui leur venaient à l'esprit, et ce, dès leurs retrouvailles. Sans plus de commentaires, il suivit Garry qui était entré avec Stan.

* * *

><p>Charlie posa son bras autour de Luna alors qu'il finissait de raconter comment ils en étaient arrivés là.<p>

- Elle logeait déjà chez moi, et puis, de fil en aiguilles, on s'est vraiment rapproché.

Son sourire était éloquent. Les sentiments qui envahirent Rolf à cet instant furent incompréhensibles pour lui-même. Seul Garry tentait d'analyser son visage, puisque le roux servait à chacun une nouvelle dose de vin moldu du coin et que Luna semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit du suédois fut qu'il fallait protéger Luna. « De Charlie ? Absurde ! » Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Il savait que ce dernier avait une belle réputation d'homme à femmes, mais, s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Bill, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était doux, loyal, agréable. Les rares discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lui avaient plût.

Abandonnant l'idée de comprendre sa propre attitude, il remarqua le léger sourire moqueur de son collègue. Alors qu'il l'interrogeait du regard, Luna se leva :

- Rolf, tu viens m'aider ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

Il hocha la tête, et abandonna Gary à ses réflexions. Il la suivit dans la petite cuisine aux carreaux bleus, puis elle l'attira vers la fenêtre :

- Regarde, l'enclos là-bas. La dragonne ne couve pas ses œufs, ce qui nous a obligés à nous en occuper. Et là, elle désignait un grand cabanon quelques mètres plus loin, on a mis en place une couveuse !

Il avait oublié son sentiment inexplicable et flou, du moins, avait-il préféré l'oublier pour retrouver la Luna qu'il connaissait, abstraction faite du grand roux installé dans le salon. Ses cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc, étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Il croisa son regard de gamine qui connaissait déjà le cadeau qu'elle allait recevoir, ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une joie non-contenue.

- Cette nuit. Je suis sûre qu'ils naîtront cette nuit. Juste pour toi.

Il ne fit que rire à sa remarque et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, petite.

* * *

><p>Il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Sur le canapé, Garry ronflait tranquillement, alors que Rolf soupirait pour la vingtième fois, allongé sur son matelas métamorphosé. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure que tous s'étaient séparés, Charlie et Luna s'enfermant dans leur chambre tandis que son collègue et lui transformaient le salon pour la nuit.<p>

Il avait tenté d'ignorer l'amertume qu'il avait ressenti toute la soirée, et la façon dont il s'était tendu lorsqu'il avait entendu Charlie prononcer un sort de silence sur leur chambre. L'absence totale de bruit avait confirmé la relation entre les deux intéressés. Rolf ne pouvait plus rien nier, et c'était sûrement pour cela que le sommeil lui échappait.

Pourquoi ? Si voir Elfi avec son petit ami l'avait contrarié, il s'y était rapidement fait. Le sentiment qui l'envahissait à présent était plus fort, plus pernicieux. Il regarda sa montre.

- Trois heures… murmura-t-il.

Il s'était trompé, cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures qu'il réfléchissait au lieu de dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images de Luna et Charlie nus s'imposaient à son esprit. Décidé à oublier les raisons de son insomnie, il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau, il hésitait à aller marcher. Le fait d'être enfermé dans une réserve de dragons le poussait à rester à l'intérieur. Certes, il aimait l'aventure, mais il n'était pas totalement inconscient non plus !

Le bruit d'une porte qui grince faillit le faire sursauter. Luna, sur la pointe des pieds, sortait de la chambre. Il s'immobilisa. Après cette soirée, il ne savait plus vraiment comment agir avec elle. Mais la jeune blonde ne se rendit aucunement compte de l'attitude légèrement crispée de son ami, et s'avança vers lui, tout sourire :

- En plus tu es déjà réveillé ! Je suis certaine que les dragonneaux vont naitre cette nuit.

Son sourire s'agrandissait à mesure de ses dires, et en contournant le canapé, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. En se rapprochant d'elle, il lui murmura juste avant qu'ils ne sortent de la maison :

- Aucune décence, mademoiselle Lovegood.

Son ton était un peu trop charmeur à son goût, il ne s'en rendit qu'au moment où il finissait sa phrase. « Je crois que j'ai un problème » pensa-t-il, en observant les jambes pâles de son amie, à peine couvertes par un long t-shirt. Les cheveux de Luna étaient attachés sauvagement en un chignon informe, qui lui donnait un air échevelé adorable. « Oui, un sérieux problème » se répéta-t-il.

A sa remarque, Luna s'était contentée de froncer les sourcils comme si elle manquait ou ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Elle referma la porte derrière eux, et sembla oublier la remarque de son ami.

- Suis-moi.

Pieds nus, ils avancèrent discrètement jusqu'au cabanon qu'elle lui avait désigné dans la soirée. S'enfermant à l'intérieur, il avisa la couveuse en question. Un bol de chaleur semblait avoir été appliqué au dessus de deux œufs. La température se diffusait, rendant l'air de la cabane à la limite du supportable puisqu'en ce début août, il ne faisait pas moins de vingt-cinq degré la nuit.

- Alors, raconte-moi ton voyage !

Luna l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées, d'une voix impatiente. Garry et lui avaient parlé de leur expédition dans la soirée, mais sans tous les détails qu'elle semblait attendre à cette heure tardive. Il se lança dans le récit le plus détaillé possible, reprenant les habituelles et interminables discussions qu'il avait avec la blonde. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'ils débattaient sur la faune de la Sibérie, un craquement se fit entendre.

- Je le savais… se contenta de chuchoter Luna.

Une légère fissure apparaissait sur l'oeuf le plus gros. Tous deux attendris et observateurs, ils avaient conscience d'assister à un évènement rare les dragonnes laissaient bien peu les autres approcher de leurs progénitures. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle l'éclosion avait lieu le jour de son arrivée, ni comment sa jeune amie avait pu en être sûre. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait en profiter. Comme il fallait profiter des jours qui allaient suivre pour faire le point sur _l'amitié_ qu'il ressentait envers Luna.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Naissance de dragons mais aussi de... sentiments ?<p>

Là est la question !


	15. Prendre conscience

Nouveau chapitre !

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span> :** Prendre conscience**

* * *

><p>Grondement. L'orage éclata. Une pluie violente mais chaude tombait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Rolf se retourna une dernière fois vers la réserve de dragons, mais avec le temps qu'il faisait, il distinguait à peine la silhouette de son amie. Le roux l'enlaçait-il ? Étaient-ils déjà repartis vers « leur » maison ?<p>

Un crac sonore le fit sursauter : Garry venait de transplaner. Il n'avait plus qu'à le suivre, abandonnant Luna avec Charlie et probablement avec la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Ils allaient vers la Grèce. Le tour européen et africain serait encore plus rapide que celui de l'Asie, puisqu'ils devaient être dans un mois et demi, en Amérique du Sud. Le suédois était dans ses pensées depuis le départ de la réserve, et il fallut que son coéquipier lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il lui portât attention.

- Oui ?

- Tu as laissé ta tête en Roumanie ?

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien que j'aurais même pu dire que c'était ton cœur que tu avais laissé là-bas !

Rolf fronça les sourcils. Était il si transparent ? Sa tête, oui, il l'avait laissé. En ce qui concernait son cœur, en revanche, il en était moins sûr. Il souffla pour toute réponse.

- Tu sais, on peut en discuter, monsieur l'aventurier ! se moqua Garry.

- Arrête, grommela-t-il.

- Non, mais sérieusement Rolf. Si tu veux simplement en parler, n'hésite surtout pas.

Il hocha la tête en guise remerciement. Mais l'autre ne pouvait rester sérieux trop longtemps et ajouta :

- Mon expérience sera la voie qui te guidera !

Cela eut au moins le don de faire rire Rolf.

* * *

><p>Afrique.<p>

Garry lui avait conseillé de se changer les idées. « Les femmes, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! ». Si les propos parfois machistes de son ami, ne plaisaient pas à Rolf, il avait pourtant appliqué ce conseil. Après avoir séduit la directrice d'une réserve qui comme lui, ne cherchait qu'une aventure, il décida que ce conseil n'était pas si bon que cela. Il en était sorti encore plus perturbé. Penser à Luna alors qu'il séduisait une autre femme, alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir en imaginant le corps de la jeune anglaise…

Amérique du Sud.

« Avec le temps, ça passera » avait ajouté Garry. Un mois de plus, et il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. Il adorait Luna. Au moins une chose de certaine. Mais, voulait-il plus ? Probablement. Sinon, cela ne ferait pas quatre longues semaines que les mêmes questions tournaient dans sa tête. L'aimait-il ? Ah.

Il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux depuis Erika. Le béguin d'écolier, transformé en histoire d'amour. Cela avait été fort. Très fort. Mais jamais il ne s'était interrogé ainsi pour elle, pour eux. Erika savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était séductrice, puissante et volontaire.

Luna lui avait toujours semblé fragile, jeune – l'âge de sa sœur, tout de même ! – il pensait à la protéger plutôt qu'à l'aimer. Du moins jusqu'à présent…

La désirait-il ? Réponse encore plus compliquée. Rolf n'osait même pas y penser. Déjà qu'il lui semblait la trahir en formulant la question. Mais il savait que nier serait se voiler la face. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'elle n'apprenne jamais les pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis des semaines. Le risque était trop grand il pouvait perdre l'amie qu'il avait découverte, appréciée, aimée… ?

* * *

><p><em>7 novembre 2002<em>

_Salut Rolf !_

_Tu te souviens du projet dont je t'avais rapidement parlé dans ma dernière lettre ? Je ferai donc partie du voyage ! L'expédition part le premier janvier._

_D'après mes calculs et dessins, tu dois te trouver aux alentours du Guatemala. Vrai ? Je suis quasiment certaine, quand j'ai écris le nom du pays, une prune dirigeable s'est envolée juste devant ma fenêtre._

_Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu viennes les voir, toi qui ne connais pas ces fruits extraordinaires. Mon père n'est que le deuxième homme d'Angleterre qui en possède. N'est-ce-pas incroyable ce moindre intérêt pour des choses si passionnantes ?_

_Sinon, j'ai rencontré Neville hier, il ouvre une nouvelle boutique pour vendre aux particuliers. Ca marche vraiment bien. Les plantes découvertes en 2000 avec toi et les autres y sont pour quelque chose. Puis je lui ramène régulièrement des nouveaux spécimens, il est ravi !_

_J'ai quitté la Roumanie et ses dresseurs de dragons depuis une semaine et demie, j'ai ainsi pu m'organiser pour proposer ma présence pour le voyage. Ca va être extraordinaire._

_Fait-il aussi froid en Alaska qu'en Suède ?_

_Dis mois, tu arriveras certainement au Canada – la fin de ton voyage, c'est cela ? – vers fin janvier. Tu viendras me voir ? Je te donnerais ma localisation exacte d'ici là._

_J'espère que les aurores boréales sont des rêves instantanés._

_Ou des poussières d'étoiles._

_Ou tout et rien à la fois, que-sais-je._

_Réponds-moi vite, tu n'es pas très bavard en ce moment !_

_Luna._

A force de correspondre avec elle, il avait appris à recoller les morceaux de ces lettres pour comprendre l'information qu'elle lui divulguait. Ainsi, cette Luna s'était intégrée dans une expédition qui avait pour but d'établir les impacts magiques des aurores boréales sur les milieux qui les subissent. Encore que le terme « subir » soit bien mal choisi. Il n'en avait jamais vécu, mais de par des moyens moldus ou magiques, il avait pu en voir une partie, un instant, une ébauche. Il donnerait cher pour participer à ce voyage. Et pour voir Luna.

* * *

><p>Mexique.<p>

Garry et lui avaient découvert une réserve en construction, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils prirent un peu de retard sur leur programme –deux jours, tout au plus –afin de partager leurs expériences. Mais comme à leur habitude, ils restèrent trop peu de temps pour réellement découvrir le pays et ses habitants.

Canada.

Ils arrivèrent au ministère de la Magie de Toronto le vingt-sept janvier. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à visiter quatre réserves, dont une en Arctique. Le temps rapprochait les inévitables retrouvailles avec Luna. Les préoccupations de Rolf s'étaient quelque peu amoindries, une fois qu'il eût adopté une résolution pour l'an 2003 : « Advienne que pourra ». Ce à quoi, Garry avait ajouté, en trinquant à la nouvelle année « _Carpe diem_ ».

Ainsi, il avait décidé de vivre dans l'improvisation et de laisser faire la vie. N'était-ce-pas là, d'ailleurs, la philosophie de vie de Luna ? Il n'avait qu'à faire comme elle : vivre pour vivre, simplement. Depuis ce début janvier, ses tergiversations s'étaient calmées. Mais, à l'approche de l'échéance, des sentiments confus reprenaient le dessus : l'envie de la voir, de la fuir, de rire avec elle, de l'observer…

- Hey, Rolf, ça te dit un café ?

Il hocha la tête, et les deux compagnons affrontèrent la neige jusqu'à trouver un bar sorcier. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et mirent du temps à se réchauffer.

- Bientôt fini… soupira Garry.

- Oui, enfin.

- Tu es si heureux que cela soit terminé ?

- Je n'ai jamais vécu un voyage aussi frustrant et aussi intense, alors bon, répondit Rolf d'un ton mitigé.

Son compagnon hocha la tête.

- Après ça, je pense que je vais me poser un bon moment, je commence à fatiguer de tous ces voyages…

- Vraiment ? J'étais persuadé de te retrouver dans un sombre pays d'Afrique, vieillard mais fringuant !

- Oh, ce sera peut-être le cas, mais pour l'instant… Ça peut paraître stupide, avec la quarantaine passée, mais j'ai des désirs différents.

- Comme ?

Garry hésitait à répondre. Il sourit doucement, loin de l'air gamin et blagueur auquel s'était habitué le suédois.

- Quand je te vois, là, à attendre les lettres de ta Luna, à ne penser qu'à elle, je me dis que je suis sûrement passé à coté de quelque chose…

Rolf réussit à ne pas rougir, et le poussa à continuer.

- C'est bête hein, mais je voudrais me poser, pas seulement au niveau du boulot mais aussi de la famille…

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire, des plus sincères. Alors, c'était cela que cachait le Garry peu délicat et qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ?

- Tu es un grand sensible, en fait ! ne pût s'en empêcher Rolf.

Cela lui valu un long regard noir, suivi d'un rire amusé.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit du suédois. Alors qu'ils terminaient la visite de la troisième réserve, il interpella Garry :<p>

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- Si cela implique Luna dans un grand lit, avec du chocolat sur une peau nue, je me vois contraint de refuser !

- Imbécile, se contenta de répondre Rolf. Non, c'était pour tes sentiments d'homme sensible, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas…

Son collègue plissa des yeux, méfiant.

- Dis toujours.

- Je connais une réserve où tu pourrais avoir un bon job d'ici, disons, une semaine, pour une durée indéterminée, dans un pays très agréable…

- Vraiment ?

Il y avait un peu d'espoir et beaucoup d'intérêt dans le ton de ce dernier. Heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution qu'ils leur convenaient à tous les deux, Rolf poursuivit.

- En Nouvelle Calédonie, ça te dit ? Je te laisse ma place !

- Comment ça ? Mais non, non ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais pas te prendre ton travail !

- Mon chef, tu sais Neil Brook, m'a fait comprendre que si je voulais partir, je devais trouver quelqu'un de compétent pour me remplacer. Bon ce n'était pas une véritable condition, mais j'apprécie Neil, et je préférerais de pas le laisser dans l'embarras. Or, comme je veux partir, et que toi, tu veux te « poser »…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bon, après, je ne sais pas si tu es compétent, lui lança-t-il en riant.

Garry ne releva même pas la pique et se contenta de lui serrer la main avec vigueur.

- Merci, vraiment merci.

* * *

><p><em>29 janvier.<em>

_71º 17' N, 156º 47' W_

_Vers 15h, demain jeudi, ça te va ?_

_LL_

Ces coordonnées étaient accompagnées d'une photographie de l'endroit où il devait transplaner. A côté de la ville de Barrow, à l'extrême Nord de l'Alaska. Garry et lui venaient de terminer officiellement leur mission lorsqu'il reçu cette lettre par le biais d'une petite chouette hulotte.

- Ça va aller, Rolf, tu verras, lui affirma son remplaçant à la réserve calédonienne.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'au centre de portoloins le plus proche. Aucun des deux n'aimait vraiment les adieux, ces derniers furent plutôt brefs.

- Tu me promets de me décrire la tête de Neil lorsque tu arriveras là-bas, à ma place ?

- Promis !

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise d'au revoir, conscients d'être devenus des amis très proches au cours de ces quelques mois éprouvants et intensifs. Un peu ému, Rolf observa son ami disparaître, agglutiné avec d'autres gens, autour d'une étole bleue devenue scintillante.

« Plus qu'une nuit avant le départ en Alaska » pensa-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	16. Aurore et sentiments

Helloooooooooooooooo ! Ca fait longtemps je sais, je ne me cherche plus d'excuse ! J'espère finir cette fiction d'ici la fin de l'été :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 : <strong>Aurore et sentiments<strong>

* * *

><p>Sa baguette coincée dans son bonnet de laine aux multiples couleurs, Luna l'attendait perchée sur l'unique rocher de la colline sur laquelle il avait atterri. A l'instant où les yeux de Rolf se posèrent sur son sourire lumineux, il sut qu'il était perdu. Elle s'approcha de lui et, chose rare, le serra furtivement dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quel imbécile il avait été, à nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune blonde. Elle s'était déjà enfui lorsqu'il voulu prolonger l'étreinte de son amie. Habitué, il passa outre, et lui rendit son sourire.<p>

- Tu es tout rouge, tu as froid ?

Sa question accentua encore plus la coloration de ses joues. « Pas vraiment, Luna, pas vraiment… » pensa-t-il, perturbé de la revoir. Il hocha pourtant la tête et Luna enchaîna sans poser plus de questions.

- Regarde, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant ses mains, c'est trop stupide, j'avais oublié mes gants donc je me suis lancé un sort de réchauffement. Mais dès que j'essaie d'approcher la neige, elle fond.

- Donc tu n'as pas pu m'accueillir à coup de boules de neige ?

« Carpe Diem » comme disait Garry, il n'allait pas laisser ses sentiments gâcher ses retrouvailles avec cette fille venue d'une autre planète. Alors il se lança dans la conversation, le plus naturellement possible.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Tu n'aurais pas réellement fait ça, j'espère…

Rolf frissonna à cette idée. Il aimait bien la neige mais de là à apprécier un accueil comme celui-ci… Pour toute réponse, elle rit.

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que je peux, tu pourras disposer de moi comme tu le désires !

Décidemment, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se contraindre à jouer le rôle du Rolf-pas-encore-amoureux. « Pas encore ? Donc maintenant, je le suis ? Vraiment ? » Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de Luna qui bougeait autour de sa tête, comme pour en chasser des bestioles et ce, malgré leur différence de taille. Celle-ci était donc obligée de faire des petits sauts, ce qui provoqua un doux rire chez le suédois.

- Que fais-tu, petite folle ?

- Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, surement à cause des Nargoles. Donc je les chasse, je préfère quand tu me parles.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il avait fini par comprendre que ses bizarreries faisaient partie d'elle, et il l'aimait bien assez pour les accepter. Ils marchaient tranquillement depuis plusieurs minutes vers la base où était installé le groupe d'expédition de Luna, lorsqu'elle revint sur leur conversation précédente :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé petite folle ?

- Parce que tu es petite…

- Et folle ? J'avais compris ça.

- Tu es vexée ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, comme si la réponse à cette question lui demandait un effort incommensurable.

- Ça vient de toi, donc non.

Une simple phrase pouvait-elle réellement rendre aussi heureux que l'était Rolf à cet instant ?

- Je ne suis qu'un gentil suédois qui t'adore, c'est pour ça.

« Et de une déclaration cachée ! » pensa-t-il, se maudissant d'être un être spontané lorsqu'il discutait avec Luna. Cette dernière lui fit une moue dubitative. Ils arrivèrent aux baraquements où elle et ses collègues vivaient depuis près d'un moi, ce qui interrompit momentanément leur discussion.

* * *

><p>Après les présentations avec l'équipe qu'avait intégrée la jeune Anglaise depuis près d'un mois, Rolf s'isola un instant, le temps de s'installer dans la tente sorcière où logeait Luna. Alors qu'il entrait dans un minuscule salon, il entendit son amie entrer derrière lui.<p>

- Dis moi, Rolf, ça te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ? Je n'ai qu'un seul lit et aucun objet n'est assez grand ici, pour être métamorphosé en un matelas à ta taille…

Il secoua négativement la tête, incapable de déterminer s'il était heureux ou non de la situation. Certes, il serait près d'elle mais impossible de ne pas être frustré par cette proximité. Remettant à plus tard ses pensées, il suivit la sorcière vers l'unique chambre de la tente, en se cognant plusieurs fois à cause de l'exigüité de la tente.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas prévu pour des géants comme toi, se moqua gentiment Luna

- Mais pour les petites folles, c'est parfait, répliqua-t-il en grimaçant après s'être fait un bleu contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle éclata de rire avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

- Mets tes affaires dans le coin là, où tu trouves de la place.

Elle était étalée sur le dos, ses yeux clos et désignait vaguement de la main, un espace libre de la pièce. Elle fredonna un air sans queue ni tête le temps qu'il s'installe, et s'arrêta dès l'instant où il s'approcha du lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le détailla du regard.

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas l'hiver, fit-elle, face au léger bronzage qu'il avait depuis sa mission.

- Et toi, tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, répondit-il en tendant la main vers la joue.

Un effleurement, elle se retira.

- Allez viens, c'est à mon tour de faire des courses pour l'équipe !

Ils partirent tous deux, visiter la ville la plus proche et acheter de quoi manger pour les collègues de Luna. La journée, les membres du groupes vaquaient à leurs occupations, et à l'organisation des nuits d'études des aurores boréales, aux calculs et à l'observation _ante_ et _post_-aurores. L'Anglaise lui expliqua que depuis le début de l'expédition ils n'avaient pu faire qu'une seule observation concrète, car les aurores n'étaient pas si fréquentes, et souvent trop courtes.

* * *

><p>Deux nuits qu'il ne dormait que trois heures. Alors qu'une bonne partie de l'équipe, en fonction des tours de garde instaurés, se levait au plus tard vers quatre heures et demie, pour commencer les observations, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil assez tôt pour avoir une nuit longue.<p>

Le premier soir, Luna et lui avaient discuté, allongés dans le lit de cette dernière, jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin il avait ainsi appris qu'en quittant la Roumanie, elle avait également quitté Charlie. Le deuxième soir, chose rare, leur discussion avait dérivé sur leur passé relationnel : elle lui avait raconté son histoire avec Dean, les conseils de Ginny et son incompréhension totale face à cet homme qui l'aimait. « Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de moi… ? » avait-elle murmuré. Rolf s'était bien gardé de commenter, se contentant de la rassurer d'un geste doux qu'elle ne rejeta pas pour une fois. Lui, avait expliqué son amour pour Erika et sa dernière relation en date, quelque peu chaotique avec Fanny.

- Oh, celle de la réserve ? Tu en as du succès, toi…

Sur ce dernier commentaire, elle commença à s'endormir, épuisée par la nuit précédente qui avait été un peu courte. Rolf quant à lui, après une telle discussion, laissa ses pensées divaguer et le sommeil ne le rattrapa qu'un peu avant deux heures du matin. Le réveil fut désastreux mais la perspective de dormir bien plus la nuit suivante, puisque Luna et lui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe d'observation du lendemain le réjouit.

La douce mélodie programmée magiquement par son amie pour les réveiller, le fit ouvrir les yeux doucement. Les cheveux de Luna lui chatouillaient le nez car il avait, au cours de la nuit, passé inconsciemment un bras autour de sa taille. Avec précaution, espérant qu'elle soit encore assez endormie pour ne pas prêter attention à lui, il tenta de retirer son bras.

Mais la jeune blonde l'empêcha d'agir et se colla un peu plus à lui. Puis elle se tourna vers lui –il se rendit ainsi compte qu'elle ne dormait plus–, eut un rire bref devant le visage gêné de son ami. Elle lui lança un sonore « Bonjour » avant de se jeter hors du lit pour aller grignoter.

- Tout est absolument normal, murmura Rolf, pour se convaincre lui-même.

Il la rejoignit dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon-cuisine, se cogna contre le pied de la table et s'assit enfin, sur la seconde chaise de la pièce. Luna lui avait déjà servi du café alors qu'elle se faisait infuser du thé – « une vraie petite Anglaise » commenta le Suédois, à voix haute. Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Il était quatre heure quarante lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres membres du groupes pour l'observation du jour. Les traits tirés de Rolf attirèrent l'attention de quelques uns.

- Pas beaucoup dormi ? lui lança Freddie avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

- On a discuté tard, hier, répondit Luna d'une voix fluette, sans prendre garde au sous-entendu.

Rolf secoua la tête de dépit face à l'innocence qu'il supposait chez son amie. Pourtant, il croisa son regard quelques secondes après qu'elle eut répond à son collègue, et elle lui lança un coup d'oeil ambigu, qu'il ne sut pas vraiment interpréter. Le sourire rêveur mais habituel qui remplaça l'étrange expression le rasséréna.

La conversation du groupe s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Luna siffla. C'était le signal. Chacun s'affaira à son poste, sans se demander comment avait-elle pu, par Merlin, sentir si tôt le commencement du déploiement de l'aurore. Car, en effet, le phénomène boréal avait lieu pour le plus grand bonheur des chercheurs.

- Suis-moi.

Luna le tirait par la manche de sa doudoune il ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe qui s'était par ailleurs, éclaté en divers coins du lieu d'observation, chacun s'attaquant à la tâche pour laquelle il avait été engagé.

- Quelle est ta mission ? demanda-t-il à Luna.

Chargée d'observer l'influence de l'aurore sur deux trois plantes magiques qui se trouvent à l'orée du bois. Neville m'a conseillé également d'en cueillir hors et pendant une aurore pour chercher divers moyens d'utiliser les plantes dans les potions, et cette idée a plût à Freddie donc j'ai cette tâche en plus.

- Tu fais des expériences de potions toi-même pour vérifier ?

Luna resta silencieuse après cette question. Il ne voyait pas son visage puisqu'elle marchait devant lui, mais il lui semblait que sa respiration était un peu chaotique. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa voix incertaine et quasi-tremblotante qui rompit le silence :

- Tu…

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Tu vas m'aider, reprit-elle d'une voix claire et posée. Là, tu vois le genre de lierre qui court sur ces pins ? Il m'en faudrait un sac complet. Je m'occupe du reste.

Elle s'éloigna de lui sans croiser son regard mais après s'être éloignée de quelques mètres, elle se souvint d'un détail non négligeable.

- Surtout coupe-les avec un objet en argent !

Puis elle s'accroupit aux pieds de divers arbres à la recherche d'autres plantes cachées sous la neige. Sans oublier la réaction étonnante de la blonde, Rolf mit tout son cœur à remplir son rôle. Il avait métamorphosé son couteau de poche, en un poignard plus affûté et fait d'argent sur les conseils de son amie. Le temps pressait car l'aurore commençait à disparaître. Dans sa hâte de finir, le Suédois se coupa assez profondément. Il gémit de douleur tout en répétant à voix haute à quel point il était stupide. Sa main ensanglantée l'empêchait momentanément de penser au moindre sort de guérison qu'il pouvait connaitre.

- Pas très débrouillard, monsieur l'aventurier, murmura une douce voix qu'il adorait.

Il sourit dans sa douleur. Luna pointa sa baguette sur sa coupure, la nettoya et la referma sommairement d'un sort. Elle avait l'air ennuyé.

- Merci, petite folle.

Elle lui rendit son sourire sans perdre le fond d'inquiétude présent dans ses yeux.

- Tu es maladroit.

- Je sais.

Elle prit délicatement sa main blessée dans la sienne puis ajouta :

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de sort, mais je dois avoir quelques potions plus efficaces.

Rolf attrapa de sa main valide, le sac de lierre magique qu'il avait récolté et suivit Luna qui avait entamé le chemin de retour au camp. L'activité des chercheurs retombait progressivement avec la disparition de l'aurore boréale, le jour naissant peu à peu autour d'eux. Le chef du groupe, nommé Don, interpellait les différents membres pour les convier à une réunion rapide sur les premières observations à noter, un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était déjà cinq heure trente. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Luna, elle rejeta la proposition en montrant la main blessée de Rolf.

- Moi qui croyais que le grand Scamander était un aventurier, commenta l'homme, pour le taquiner.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde, répondit la jeune femme, un peu sur la défensive.

Elle ne se détendit qu'au son du rire de Rolf, comprenant ainsi que son chef n'avait voulu que plaisanter. Amusé, il lança à Don qu'il allait lui confier un secret.

- Je suis humain, murmura-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Vraiment ? répondit l'autre avec la même voix.

Ils secouèrent la tête de concert, tout deux trouvant leur attitude ridicule.

- Allez donc soignez ça, et essayez de venir assister au récapitulatif dans… dix minutes, maintenant ! leur lança-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Une fois seule, alors que Luna fouillait dans ses placards, Rolf soupira.

- Résultat, je n'ai même pas pu admirer le ciel…

- Je suis certaine que cette nuit, il y en aura une nouvelle, juste pour toi.

Il leva un sourcil suspicieux et elle haussa les épaules.

- Je le sens c'est tout, sourit-elle.

Elle s'approcha avec ce qu'il identifia comme du Dictame.

- Quelques gouttes devraient suffirent, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Précautionneusement, elle versa la potion sur la plaie pas encore un peu ouverte : l'effet fut instantané. Rolf soupira de soulagement, la douleur avait disparu et seule une cicatrice encore un peu rouge était visible.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Le jour se levait, j'ai voulu accéléré pour avoir assez de lierre et je devais penser à autre chose…

« Tu devais regarder Luna, oui ! » pensa-t-il. Il évita son regard pour ne pas rougir et ses yeux tombèrent sur le placard dans lequel étaient rangées les potions. Il siffla d'admiration devant la quantité de fioles qui s'y trouvait.

- Tu ne seras jamais en manque avec tout ça, lui lança-t-il impressionné.

Il identifia une demi-douzaine de potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve, quelques filtres de Paix, beaucoup d'antidouleurs différents, une dizaine d'antidotes et même une potion Tue-loup. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi avoir cette dernière à disposition, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je me sens plus en sécurité, comme ça.

Il faillit rire avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas seulement assisté à la guerre, comme lui, en tant que spectateur éloigné. Non. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Ginny avait brièvement évoqué sa capture.

- Tu n'en parles jamais, commenta-t-il, sachant très bien qu'elle comprendrait immédiatement de quoi il parlait.

- Ce n'est pas si évident.

- J'aimerais vraiment comprendre.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Elle semblait hésiter.

- Même entre nous, on en parle bien peu, tu sais.

Le « nous » devait probablement être Neville, Ginny ou encore Harry Potter.

- Comprendre ceci, c'est aussi te comprendre Luna… souffla-t-il, avec sincérité.

Elle hocha la tête, fronça le nez un instant et se décida.

- Je vais essayer, mais je dois aller à la réunion d'observation avant. Non, ne m'accompagne pas, va t'allonger un peu, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi, cette nuit ?

Elle oublia le sérieux de la conversation précédente et s'enfuit en sautillant. Mais quand elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, il s'était endormi.

* * *

><p><em>Des commentaires<em> ? Des idées sur l'évolution de cette relation ?

Des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison de ma part (c'est très possible donc je vous en prie faîtes les moi remarquer, à force de relire je ne vois plus rien!) ?

A bientôt !


	17. Une attitude lunatique

Un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout long ! La conversation sur la guerre a été très difficile à écrire, en gardant la personnalité de Luna, sans tomber dans le récit... J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Et surtout, admirez les changements... considérables !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span> : **Une attitude lunatique**

* * *

><p>Rolf se réveilla pour le repas du midi. La main fraîche de la jeune blonde sur sa joue le fit papillonner des yeux. Elle se retira rapidement en lui disant que le repas était prêt. Si elle avait de quoi cuisiner dans son foyer temporaire, le groupe mangeait ensemble la plupart du temps. Les membres de l'expédition se retrouvaient dans le plus gros des baraquements dans lequel étaient entreposés divers outils, chaudrons, notes, relevés –il y avait même un petit atelier de développement photographique sorcier dans un coin. Il supposait d'ailleurs que c'était ici que Luna faisait des expériences de Potions.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra, il ressentit immédiatement l'ambiance joyeuse de la salle, et vit qu'au fond, deux chaudrons chauffaient à feu doux. Les observations du matin devaient être positives. Luna lui fit un signe de la main –elle lui avait réservé une place.

- Bienvenue parmi les vivants Monsieur le Loir, lui lança Don, avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

Il ne releva pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il, néanmoins.

Don, à sa droite, lui fit un récapitulatif rapide de résultats de l'aurore du matin-même. Luna ajouta qu'elle testait des ingrédients pour une potion de contraception, très vendue sur le marché. Elle avait déjà remarqué que l'aurore avait modifié deux propriétés du lierre magique que Rolf avait cueilli. Il hocha la tête à chaque nouvelle information et commença à manger.

Un peu avant la fin du repas, un son animal, quelque peu inquiétant retentit dans la pièce mais personne ne s'alarma, à l'étonnement de Rolf. D'après ses souvenirs étudiants, il s'agissait pourtant du cri du Sombral. En fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Luna pour lui faire remarquer, mais celle-ci avait filé vers ses chaudrons. Devant l'absence de réaction des collègues de cette dernière, il comprit que l'Anglaise ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner : c'était très certainement une alarme pour la prévenir de l'évolution de ses potions.

Il finit son assiette rapidement, salua ses voisins de tablée d'un signe de tête et rejoint la petit blonde. Il fit assez de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre en pleine préparation et lui éviter ainsi tout mouvement brusque. Mais il n'en eut même pas besoin, elle semblait avoir un sixième sens ; elle sentait toujours quand on s'approchait d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire rapide, mais un peu forcé, remarqua-t-il.

Pour une fois, ses cheveux plus clairs que la paille étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, dégageant tant son visage que sa nuque. Les yeux de Rolf s'attardèrent un instant sur une mèche rebelle qui chatouillait son cou gracieux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait bien qu'elle préférait qu'il ne parlât pas. En silence, il s'approcha afin d'observer son travail de plus près. Ses mains fines ne tremblaient pas et elle fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Après avoir pilé les feuilles de lierre, elle mesura minutieusement le crin de licorne qu'elle devait insérer dans ses deux potions.

Rolf comprit rapidement l'intérêt de ce dernier –la pureté de l'animal à corne jouait très certainement sur les hormones. Les deux potions paraissaient à peu près similaires aux yeux de Rolf, il comprenait qu'elle devait probablement faire une expérience témoin pour appuyer ses observations. S'il était loin d'être un expert en la matière, il remarqua tout de même la teinte légèrement plus foncée du contenu d'un des deux chaudrons. Ainsi, l'aurore impactait réellement sur l'environnement. « Et sur nous ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il était dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main pâle passa devant son visage. Luna souriait, visiblement plus détendue.

- J'ai quinze minutes de libre avant de devoir mélanger quatorze fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. On va prendre l'air ?

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Une fois dehors, malgré la température glaciale, Luna se détendit de façon imperceptible, sauf pour l'œil observateur de son ami suédois.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux de comprendre son attitude.

Elle détacha sa queue de cheval et inconsciemment, se cacha derrière un rideau de cheveux blonds.

- Je crois, lui répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'angoisse, petite folle ? insista Rolf, avec une grande douceur.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Pas déstabilisé pour si peu –il s'était habitué à l'attitude lunatique de la jeune fille -, il répondit sur le ton de la conversation :

- On est le 2 février 2003, il doit faire approximativement moins vingt degrés et aujourd'hui j'ai vu une aurore boréale pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis coupé stupidement et j'ai été soigné par la plus adorable des sorcières qu'il soit.

Sa petite tirade avait pour but de lui redonner le sourire et, au plus grand plaisir de Rolf, cela fonctionna. Mais la réponse de Luna contrastait nettement avec son expression.

- Demain, cela fera treize ans que ma mère est morte, lui dit-elle en gardant un léger sourire.

Celui qu'arborait le Suédois s'effaça immédiatement.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

Le sourire de Luna s'accentua et elle murmura :

- Comme d'habitude, tu ne m'obliges en rien. Tu es une bonne personne, Rolf.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle le serra furtivement dans ses bras. Puis, son sourire se fana un peu et elle commença son court récit. Rolf apprit ainsi d'où venait le goût de l'aventure et des expériences de son amie.

- Tu es étonnante, _a priori_, tu aurais pu être horrifiée par tout genre d'expérience, d'inconnu…

- Non, non, hormis ce sortilège raté, ma mère a inventé des choses extraordinaires et fait des découvertes surprenantes, elle me montrait tout, m'expliquait tout. Mon père aussi, avant…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, regarda sa montre, et commença à faire demi-tour pour retourner à ses chaudrons.

- Ils ont fondé Le Chicaneur un an avant, et quand elle est partie, il s'est surtout consacré au journal. Il m'expliquait son fonctionnement et non plus les expériences magiques. Je crois qu'il a même essayé de me dégoûter de la magie. Un peu. Ou du moins de l'aventure. C'est si loin…

Rolf se contentait d'écouter ; il savait qu'elle parlait autant pour lui que pour elle-même. Les quinze minutes étant presque écoulées, ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le baraquement où les potions de Luna l'attendaient à feu doux.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Peu certaine du sujet de la question, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pour les potions, précisa son ami.

Elle passa rapidement une main sur son visage, effaçant toute trace de la conversation précédente, puis d'un geste habile, attacha ses longs cheveux.

- Non, ne t'embêtes pas, va plutôt te renseigner sur l'aurore de ce matin, je suis sûre que tu trouveras des informations intéressantes.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il discutait avec John, le magizoologue du groupe d'observation, Luna les rejoignit. Elle n'avait pas menti, son collègue lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait observé et étudié depuis le début de la mission. Confortablement installé dans la tente sorcière du spécialiste animalier, Rolf avait noté soigneusement diverses informations et comme à son habitude, la jeune anglaise lui emprunta ses notes dans le but d'en illustrer certaines parties. Sa conversation avec John dura deux heures de plus, et ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que la jeune fille, qui dessinait allongée sur le tapis, avait finit par s'endormir. Le rire des deux hommes la fit papillonner des yeux.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, en s'étirant. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Rolf secoua la tête, et lui répondit jovialement : « Mais non, tu es adorable quand tu dors », et John hocha la tête pour confirmer. Luna eut la décence de rosir et se retint de leur tirer la langue. Elle se releva d'un bond agile et leurs rires redoublèrent.

Sans poser de question, elle se contenta d'incliner la tête, d'un air interrogatif. Rolf se leva pour s'approcher d'elle et orienta sa baguette vers sa joue. Le temps d'une seconde, son amie fut sur le point de se défendre, elle fit un geste compulsif pour attraper se baguette. Mais en croisant le regard bleu océan du Suédois, elle sut qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui faire de mal. Elle se contenta d'attendre la suite, qui arriva sans tarder.

_- Recurvite_.

Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre sur sa joue et elle comprit :

- Qui avait élu domicile sur ma joue ? questionna-t-elle, d'humeur joyeuse.

- Ton dessin de chimère je crois, lui répondit son ami.

Elle éclata d'un rire communicatif, avant de récupérer les notes de Rolf afin de les lui rendre.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils discutaient une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir, Luna interrompit leur débat sur l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus :<p>

- Pourquoi une conversation sur les années noires est-elle si importante pour toi ?

Son ton n'avait pas changé, il restait léger bien que Rolf se doutait qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps.

- Je n'ai pas vécu cela, j'étais loin, la Suède était en partie épargnée, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait en penser et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que mes plus proches amis ont la guerre ancrée en eux, irrémédiablement.

- Et comprendre cette période, c'est nous comprendre ?

- Un peu, oui.

Devant son froncement de sourcils, qu'il interpréta comme du mécontentement, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que cela vous –te– définit ! C'est juste que ta vie est faite d'histoire que je ne peux même pas envisager, et cela a forcément des conséquences sur toi et j'ai vraiment envie de te connaitre totalement, tu sais…

Le visage adouci de son amie lui faisait face. Et elle commença son récit, sans ordre ni logique.

- Harry est quelqu'un d'adorable, je ne crois pas qu'il était heureux enfant, ni même adolescent mais depuis la fin de la guerre, on redécouvre qui il est réellement. Ginny l'a beaucoup aidé. C'est elle la première à m'avoir tendue la main, à m'avoir défendue, je l'adore, vraiment. A Poudlard, la dernière année, Neville et elle ont été mes plus proches amis, mes piliers. A nous trois, on sauvait l'esprit de Poudlard, le souffle de vie et de bonheur qui y avait régné jusque là, la magie de Dumbledore, peut-être même la magie tout court...

Elle ferma les yeux et poursuivit.

- Les Carrow, Voldemort, je ne sais pas qui était le pire. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je savais pourquoi j'avais mal, pourquoi j'hurlais, pourquoi Ginny pleurait. Mais quand j'étais prisonnière, je n'assistais plus au choix de ces brutes sur la personne –un né moldu de onze ans, un sang-mêlé de quinze- qu'ils désiraient torturer pour l'exemple, pour le plaisir. Tout se mélange, c'est très sombre dans ma tête.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et Rolf n'osait rien dire, à peine respirer.

- J'ai les yeux qui piquent, un peu.

Pour ne pas briser l'instant, il se contenta de poser sa main chaude sur l'épaule frissonnante de son amie. Elle ne se déroba pas et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard.

- Il faisait vraiment froid, dans cette cave. Heureusement que Monsieur Ollivander était là, sans lui, je serais peut-être devenue folle. Plus folle du moins, qu'ils croyaient que j'étais.

- Qui ça, ils ?

- Tout le monde. On m'appelait Loufoca, à Poudlard. Heureusement que Ginny était là, vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens s'amusaient à me piquer mes affaires. Je crois que…

- La différence fait peur ?

Elle aussi avait arrêté d'être surprise quand Rolf finissait ses phrases. Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le silence dura si longtemps que le Suédois crut qu'elle s'était endormie.

- La pire, c'était Bellatrix. Elle n'a pas dû être aimée, pour jouir de la souffrance comme ça, c'était tellement… malsain. Je me souviens des cris de Ron lorsqu'il entendait Hermione hurler, ils n'avaient pas été entraînés, eux, les derniers mois à Poudlard. Des cris comme ceux-là, c'était mon quotidien. Tout le temps. Un temps infini…

Dans sa douleur, elle sourit un peu en murmurant qu'elle savait que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble, que leur amour éclaterait très vite. A la mention d'une telle relation, Rolf tenta en vain de s'empêcher de penser à ce que pourrait être l'amour de Luna. Les mots suivants lui firent oublier tout l'égoïsme qu'il avait en pensant à ses propres sentiments.

- On ne sent plus rien au bout d'un moment, tu sais. On n'est plus rien. Mais j'ai toujours gardé espoir, encore plus quand Dean a été capturé. A nous trois, avec Monsieur Ollivander, on se racontait des histoires, on se faisait rêver pour sortir un peu de l'horreur. J'ai essayé de peindre un peu sur les murs, mais il faisait trop sombre, j'avais trop mal, je n'y arrivais plus. J'ai préféré oublier ce que devait vivre Ginny et Neville au château, c'était trop dur d'ajouter cela à ma souffrance. Et mon père… Il devait être tellement mal. Perdre sa femme, puis sa fille… C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé de vendre Harry aux Mangemorts.

Rolf se tendit un peu à cette mention, incapable d'imaginer que l'homme avait atteint d'une telle extrémité. Mais n'aurait-il pas été lui aussi jusque là pour ceux qu'il aimait ? En enserrant avec douceur son amie, il était à la fois heureux d'être né loin d'une terre si hostile mais également haineux envers le fait que Luna ait dû vivre cela. La jeune fille ne le repoussa pas et continua son récit d'atrocités, parfois ponctué de notes joyeuses lorsqu'au beau milieu d'un combat, elle s'interrompait pour raconter une anecdote sur l'apprentissage d'un sort en particulier, au cours de sa quatrième année, au sein de l'AD. L'Armée de défense ou l'armée de Dumbledore. Que des enfants –car à l'époque, ils n'étaient encore que cela– aient pu mettre en œuvre une telle organisation de résistance le laissait bouche-bée. Bill l'avait mentionné des années auparavant, en lui exposant à la fois l'inconscience de Ron et Ginny à y participer, mais aussi leur courage. Il comprenait à présent à quel point cette association fut le ciment d'amitiés, le nid d'expériences et surtout le fondement de techniques de sorcellerie avancée enseignées à des adolescents par des adolescents. Et dire que Luna devait avoir à peine quatorze ou quinze ans à l'époque.

- Finalement, la première vraie bataille fut celle du Ministère. Harry s'en est toujours voulu. Moi aussi, je crois. C'est grâce aux Sombrals qu'on a pu y aller, et si je ne les avais pas étudiés, chevauchés, si je ne les avais pas vus, on n'y serait jamais…

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu n'as aucune responsabilité là dedans. D'après ce que tu m'en as raconté, c'était un piège. Un piège, Luna ! D'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Je sais, je sais, c'est ce que le souffle du vent dit, c'est ce que les centaures pensent « c'était écrit »… Mais, il n'empêche…

- Qu'on voudrait pouvoir changer les choses, c'est certain.

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Luna reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes pour lui raconter la bataille finale, dont les grandes lignes lui avaient déjà été rapportées par Bill. Le point de vue de Luna fut bouleversant, et si des larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage, sans sanglots, lui se retenait avec grande peine de pleurer ces gens qu'ils n'avaient pas connu, ces moments qu'il n'avait pas vécu.

- Si je pouvais, je préférerais vivre cela à ta place, tu sais.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ce serait stupide de vouloir souffrir !

- Ça ne l'ait pas si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un.

- Oh ! D'accord. Neville, Ginny et moi, et d'autres plus âgés, on s'est souvent relayé pour prendre les punitions à la place des autres.

- C'est exactement la même idée, alors.

Après un peu de silence, où chacun méditait les paroles de l'autre et leur implication, Luna souffla un doux merci.

* * *

><p>Elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Ils somnolaient tout en discutant, Luna avait voulu se changer les idées et il lui avait raconté comment lui avait vécu ces « années noires ». S'il s'était senti coupable au début, de parler de la légèreté avec laquelle il avait vécu ces temps sombres, elle lui avait assuré qu'il devait plutôt s'estimer chanceux et heureux d'y avoir échappé, et qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir comment il avait découvert ce fameux reptile coréen qui avait été son premier succès comme aventurier-naturaliste. A présent assise sur son lit, loin des bras de Rolf, elle frissonna à nouveau.<p>

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Aux alentours de deux heures, je pense, lui répondit-il.

- Exactement, exigea-t-elle.

D'un_ Lumos_ éblouissant dans l'obscurité, il éclaira sa montre. Il était en fait trois heures dix. Luna se leva rapidement et commença à enfiler des vêtements chauds.

- Pourquoi tu sors ?

- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

- Si tôt ? lui demanda-t-il, l'esprit un peu embué.

Seul le courant d'air glacé venant de l'extérieur lui répondit. Maudissant sans conviction l'attitude lunatique de son amie, il se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, en se cognant constamment aux recoins de ce baraquement trop exigu pour lui. Une fois dehors il suivit ses traces dans la neige et la rejoint à la lisière de la forêt. Installée en tailleur, elle tentait d'allumer une petite bougie colorée, qu'elle avait probablement fabriquée mais elle tremblait trop. De froid ou d'émotion, il ne savait le dire, mais il comprit enfin cette sortie nocturne. Luna voulait rendre hommage à sa mère et il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon jour pour lui faire parler de la guerre et de son vécu. Il s'assit avec une grande douceur à ses côtés, se débarrassa d'un gant pour avoir une meilleure prise sur sa baguette, et lui tendit l'autre : il lui proposait son aide.

- Comme d'habitude…

- Je ne t'oblige en rien, la coupa-t-il, faisant écho à leur conversation de l'après-midi.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le plus sincère et communicatif depuis leur discussion de nuit. Elle hocha la tête et tint sa bougie à deux mains alors que Rolf lançait un _Incendio_ sur la mèche. La flamme grandit lentement, à l'image de son amour pour Luna se plut-il à penser. Le reflet incandescent sur le visage de la blonde fit accélérer inconsciemment les battements de son cœur. Pour se calmer, il ferma les yeux, échappant par là-même au regard brûlant que lui renvoyait sa jeune amie. Elle éloigna la bougie, écarta un peu de neige pour la poser à même le sol en murmurant un message d'amour à sa mère. Puis ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que la bougie ait entièrement fondu, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le froid de l'Alaska.

Ils entendirent au moment où ils se relevaient pour aller se coucher, l'équipe s'affairer. Peut-être y aurait-il une aurore encore aujourd'hui ?

- Tu étais très beau dans la lumière de la bougie, j'aurais bien aimé te peindre.

Ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis presque trois-quarts d'heure et cette phrase qui brisa le silence perturba définitivement Rolf. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lueur étonnante commença à apparaître dans le ciel. Le chuchotement de Luna lui parvint alors qu'il levait la tête pour observer l'aurore.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il y en aurait une autre, pour toi. Suis-moi.

Elle lui attrapa la main sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et se mit à courir vers l'endroit où elle dormait, aussi vite que la neige le lui permettait. Concentré sur le moral de l'Anglaise, Rolf ne fit pas attention aux regards entendus que leur lançaient les autres membres du groupe, en plein travail d'observation.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. En se débarrassant de ses vêtements chauds, elle lança frénétiquement un sort qu'il n'entendit pas, en direction du plafond de la pièce. Et celui-ci devint transparent. Fasciné par l'aurore boréale, le Suédois s'installa sur le lit, en oubliant d'enlever sa doudoune.

Ils restèrent tous deux allongés, leurs yeux en visite dans le firmament, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse de nouveau. Lorsque les dernières lueurs bleutées disparurent, Rolf se rendit compte qu'il étouffait de chaleur –chose qu'il avait totalement oubliée, subjugué par la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il entreprit donc de se déshabiller mais une main fine le devança. Encore pris dans une sorte de transe, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui appartenait à la réalité. En combattant le manque de sommeil, sa conscience lui fit murmurer un vague « mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? ».

- Tu es tout rouge, tu dois vraiment avoir chaud, répondit-elle innocemment.

Mais son regard, ses pupilles dilatées, contrastaient fortement avec son air d'ange. Le pull et le chemise suivirent rapidement la doudoune, et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme se colla contre Rolf, lui offrant un visage contrarié.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser mais j'ai peur que tu ais encore plus chaud. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Or, d'après mes observations, je suis quasiment certaine que m'approcher de toi, comme ça, fera augmenter ta température corporelle.

Le Suédois hésitait entre se jeter sur elle et éclater de rire, face à son visage reflétant ce dilemme mortellement sérieux pour elle.

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas, tu sais, lui répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre, retenant ainsi son désir et son rire.

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question, il ajouta « d'avoir plus chaud bien sûr », pour lui laisser l'initiative. Elle hocha la tête et resta concentrée. Luna s'approcha si près de lui qu'il se demanda comment ne pouvait-elle pas sentir son envie d'elle ni entendre la course effrénée des battements de son cœur. En sentant son souffle dans son cou, il reprit la parole.

- Ce ne serait pas poli de…

- Ne pas te demander l'autorisation ?

Le sourire de Rolf s'accentua devant le froncement de sourcils – ce froncement qui cherche à comprendre, à apprendre, à raisonner – de celle qu'il aimait.-

- Mais depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'autorisation pour donner un baiser ?

Le dernier mot de la blonde mourut lorsque les lèvres de Rolf s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'est certainement pas terminé ! N'hésitez à me donner votre avis sur la suite de ce rapprochement... peut être avez-vous déjà bien compris mon interprétation des personnages ?

A bientôt !


	18. L'au-revoir

Une suite, enfin ! J'espère qu'elle est, malgré mon mauvais timing, attendue !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span> : **L'au-revoir**

* * *

><p>Ses affaires rassemblées dans un coin.<p>

Une absence.

Un évident message.

Ce fut un réveil ambivalent pour Rolf. D'abord doux, empli de souvenirs chauds, vivants, réels, et récents. La sensation d'une caresse, une odeur, un bruit, un son qui se rappelle à nous, des doigts qui courent sur une peau, qui griffent. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, sortir de cette transe qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'aurore et qui le maintenait dans un état de béatitude. Mais il fallut ouvrir les yeux. Prendre conscience de son absence, du vide. De l'atmosphère soudainement plus froide et tranchante. Rolf déchanta vite, son sentiment de bien-être remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

Luna n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il se leva d'un seul coup, en l'appelant d'une voix rocailleuse d'avoir trop crié. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Dès qu'il fit un pas, il trébucha sur un tas, qu'il identifia rapidement comme ses maigres bagages et vêtements. Un au-revoir ? Un… Adieu ?

En tout cas, le message était clair, il devait partir. L'inquiétude céda immédiatement la place à la culpabilité, puis à la rage. « Quel con ! » Il grognait contre lui-même, se détestait d'avoir profité d'elle alors qu'elle n'était certainement pas dans son état normal –si tant est qu'elle en ait un. Il envoya un violent coup de pied à ses affaires, puis s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, insensible à la douleur qui irradiait de ses orteils nus.

S'il se souvenait parfaitement du commencement, de l'attitude brûlante de Luna, il se rendait compte que ce soir là, après ses révélations et l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère, elle avait particulièrement besoin d'affection. Et elle l'avait trouvé, certes. Il lui en avait donné, détruisant par là, ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble jusqu'ici.

Peu calmé, il se releva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit du baraquement qui servait de maison temporaire à son amante. L'air glacé lui fit un bien fou. Bien que le sentiment de culpabilité se fût ancré en lui pour un bon moment, il se contrôlait. Sa haine envers lui-même, envers ce gâchis –qui avait permis malgré tout, l'assouvissement de l'un de ses désirs les plus profonds, aimer Luna de tout son corps et de tout son cœur – était plus diffuse, moins visible. Seuls ses traits crispés témoignaient de sa tornade intérieure. Il était quatorze heures et les retardataires sortaient du bâtiment principal dans lequel ils venaient de déjeuner.

Rolf les intercepta en leur demandant s'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme. Il supporta sans broncher les regards amusés et taquins qu'on lui lança et écouta attentivement leur réponse, ou plutôt leur absence de réponse. Personne ne l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas mangé ici à midi.

- Don doit savoir lui, il est toujours au courant de tout.

Sur ce conseil –le seul utile qu'ils lui donnèrent –il partit à la recherche du chef de mission.

* * *

><p>- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se ressourcer, ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Elle a filé vers les bois vers huit heures ce matin.<p>

Don haussait les épaules, sans faire grand cas de la nouvelle qu'il annonçait à Rolf. La jeune fille lui avait assuré savoir ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle partait le temps qu'il faudrait sans que l'équipe ressente un manque face à son absence.

- Soit disant, elle sentait qu'on n'aurait pas besoin d'elle de suite. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu la retrouves facilement, tu sais, ajouta-t-il devant l'air déconfit du Suédois.

- Je sais bien, soupira ce dernier.

Il comprit que par sa disparition, elle l'obligeait à s'en aller –après tout, il était son invité, donc si elle n'était plus ici… Il partit d'un pas incertain vers le logement de Luna. Il ne savait plus trop s'il était en colère ou triste, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Peut-être la déception dominait-elle. Il avait cru que l'attitude de Luna, son premier pas vers lui, signifiait qu'elle l'appréciait plus que comme ami. Il s'était probablement trompé. Voire lourdement trompé ; il n'avait jamais souffert autant pour une femme.

Après avoir miniaturisé ses affaires, déjà consciencieusement rassemblées par la jeune blonde, il retourna voir Don pour lui annoncer son départ. S'il avait craint que ce dernier ne le questionne, il fût positivement étonné du respect et de la compréhension silencieuse qui suivit son annonce. Le chef du groupe hocha simplement la tête.

- Bon retour Rolf, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Il n'eut même pas le courage de lui répondre, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire tordu. Depuis son réveil, il était assailli par les images de la nuit. Elle s'était endormie collée contre son torse, et il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette sensation, se concentrant avec difficulté sur son transplanage vers Juneau, la capitale de l'Etat d'Alaska.

Chanceux dans son malheur, Rolf apprit que le prochain portoloin pour la Suède partait vingt minutes après son arrivée à Juneau. Le temps de s'inscrire et de trouver la salle de départ, il n'eut plus que cinq minutes à attendre. Cinq minutes qui lui parurent des heures, une fois son esprit libéré des modalités à régler pour son départ. Cinq minutes au cours desquelles ses pensées divaguèrent le long d'une peau pâle, se glissèrent dans les cheveux de paille, s'abandonnèrent contre une douce bouche.

Il se faisait du mal à ressasser ces moments mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Une petite cloche avertit l'ensemble des voyageurs du départ imminent du portoloin. Ils n'étaient que trois à l'emprunter et ce fut au même moment qu'ils touchèrent une vieille édition du code pénal magique canadien pour se laisser porter vers la Suède.

* * *

><p>En déambulant dans les rues qui le mèneraient jusqu'à chez lui, il se souvint avoir fait une partie de ce trajet avec Luna et Xenophilius. Il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité plus tôt.<p>

L'hiver semblait plutôt doux en Suède cette année. Il devait faire moins dix degrés, plus chaud qu'en Alaska. Rolf sourit un peu en pensant à ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur. Voir Elfi lui mettrait du baume au cœur.

Il s'en doutait, elle dormait. Après tout, avec les douze heures de décalage, il débarquait chez lui à quatre heures du matin. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses clefs, et, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, sa sœur faisait un stage rémunéré au tribunal, il lança un sort de silence pour ne pas la réveiller. Il arriva dans sa chambre sans encombre. Aucun changement visible, Elfi avait respecté son intimité, même s'il se doutait que plusieurs personnes avaient dû dormir ici, après des soirées.

Rolf regarda sa montre. Quatre heures et quart. Il était réveillé depuis un peu moins de trois heures, et il n'avait plus de potions pour rattraper un rythme de sommeil correct. Tant pis. Il se déplaça discrètement, jusqu'au salon où il avisa une pile de courrier lui étant destiné. Fort heureusement, il avait reçu ses lettres à la réserve pendant près de deux ans, ce qui lui épargnait la lecture de nouvelles trop anciennes. En revanche, son tour du monde avec Garry avait rendu sa localisation plus compliquée, et un bon nombre de ses correspondances était arrivé ici.

Il y avait d'ailleurs une lettre de Garry accompagnée d'une photographie prise de Neil, à l'annonce de l'échange de poste entre les deux amis. Son ex-patron arborait une expression d'incrédulité tellement violente qu'elle fit ricaner le Suédois.

Aux alentours de sept heures, alors qu'il entamait un tri dans sa chambre afin de s'installer correctement, il entendit le réveil de sa sœur s'enclencher. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il se contenta de laisser allumée la lumière dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes passèrent et le bruit de la douche remplaça celui du réveil. « Toujours aussi rapide à émerger » pensa Rolf, devant l'absence de réaction de sa sœur qui avait forcément dû passer devant sa chambre pour accéder à la salle de bain.

Il continua son tri jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas d'Elfi s'immobiliser devant sa porte.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, en commençant à ouvrir la porte.

- Je suis rentré, répondit simplement son frère.

- Rolf !

Et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé. Ses mèches violettes avaient disparu, sa chevelure retrouvant sa couleur naturelle, elle avait pris des formes et semblait plus mature, son visage légèrement plus grave malgré le sourire éclatant qui l'éclairait à cet instant.

- Finalement, j'aime bien quand tu ne me préviens pas, ton retour illumine ma journée comme ça ! marmonna-t-elle, la tête écrasée contre le torse de son frère.

Sa petite sœur était devenue femme, et il n'en prenait conscience qu'à présent. Et dire que Luna avait un an de moins qu'elle…

Elfi croisa son regard et l'entraina dans le salon, en retrouvant sa fougue de gamine. Elle le harcela de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent au plus important.

- Donc, t'étais en Alaska avec Luna, il me semble. Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt ? Je croyais que tu arrivais fin février, après un passage en Angleterre ?

Son sourire qui jusque là, ne l'avait pas quitté, se fana en avisant le regard triste de son frère.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Explique-moi, murmura la jeune femme.

Sans complexe, il lui raconta les derniers jours passés avec l'Anglaise, et surtout cette dernière soirée. Il n'omit des détails que sur la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Rolf se retint d'échapper les quelques larmes de frustration et de douleur, qui lui faisaient briller les yeux, au cours de son récit. Sa sœur eut le tact de ne rien lui faire remarquer, se contentant d'être une oreille attentive, un point d'ancrage, l'aide affective dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Elle l'obligea à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, et lui murmura :

- Je m'occupe de toi les prochains jours, on en reparlera quand tu auras pris du recul.

Puis en avisant l'heure, elle ajouta :

- Bon, j'ai cinq minutes de retard pour le boulot, et je ne suis absolument pas prête… Ne prend pas cet air coupable, Rolf, c'est super au contraire, ça va faire bien plus réaliste quand je vais demander à M. Stenfy, mon chef de stage, de me laisser quelques jours pour problèmes familiaux.

Elfi avait retrouvé son ton dynamique et enjoué, consciente qu'elle serait joyeuse pour deux, au cours de cette semaine. Rolf n'eut pas le temps de protester, de lui dire qu'il se débrouillerait tout seul, qu'il était adulte. Elle lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue et fila afin de transplaner.

Il ne resta seul qu'une demi-heure. Elfi revint avec trois jours de congés, gracieusement donnés par son chef de stage. « Je suis douée donc il m'aime bien » se justifia-t-elle, devant l'étonnement de Rolf face à la facilité avec laquelle elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle désirait.

- Et puis, tu sais, je deviens officiellement avocate, je sais faire valoir des arguments, je sais convaincre et mieux encore… Persuader, conclut-elle d'un clin d'œil

- Perverse, s'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un coup de poing léger sur le bras.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant trois jours ?

- Surprise, mon gars !

* * *

><p>Rolf ne fut pas déçu. Il eut juste le temps d'envoyer une lettre à Bill pour annuler sa venue à la chaumière aux Coquillages.<p>

- Papa et maman m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire deux jours dans une petite maison à quelques kilomètres de Fjällbacka, tu sais la ville cotière. A l'époque j'étais encore avec Tim, donc c'était prévu pour deux. Puis avec mon stage, j'ai un peu oublié de l'utiliser donc tu tombes à pic ! lui avait-elle raconté juste après leur transplanage.

L'air de la mer avait envahi leurs narines dès leur arrivée. Elfi continuait son babillage –« tu sais que y'a une ligne de portoloin directe vers les pistes de ski moldu de Norvège, demain on y va ! »-pendant que son frère savourait le paysage.

Ces deux journées avaient été extraordinaires et hors du temps. Il oubliait parfois totalement les raisons qui avaient poussé Elfi à organiser ce petit voyage. Refaire des sports d'hiver fut un des moments les plus amusants du séjour car Rolf avait perdu de la pratique et s'était finalement retrouvé obligé de lancer quelques sorts de protections sur ses skis, à l'abri des regards moldus. Sans ces légères modifications, il n'aurait pas pu suivre sa sœur dans les parcours acrobatiques qu'elle lui imposait, bien consciente des difficultés de l'homme en question. Mais ils s'étaient amusés comme des gamins.

L'insouciance et la joie de vivre de sa sœur ne s'étaient pas vraiment tempérées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en la revoyant. Et il espérait d'ailleurs, que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

Il inspira une dernière fois l'air marin puis attrapa la main de sa sœur, et la sensation de crochet du portoloin les prit au ventre au même instant.

- Bonjour Stockholm.

Il ne savait même pas qui d'eux deux venait de parler. Il savait juste qu'il fallait reprendre le cours de sa vie, maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et ouais<strong>, haha, ils ne sont pas si simples ces deux-là.

Enfin surtout Luna, il faut l'avouer : c'est un véritable casse-tête (surtout en tant que personnage à manier) !

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, mon manque de régularité est détestable, d'autant plus qu'à cause de cela, j'ai de moins en moins de lecteurs, je suppose. Mais je sais que je terminerais cette fiction, même si j'ai tendance à suivre l'idée "mieux vaut tard...".

A bientôt (je promets de faire des efforts, sisi) !


	19. Aveu intime

**Salutations** chers lecteurs encore vivants ! Je suis de retour avec l'envie d'écrire et de finir cette histoire ; pour dire, j'ai même un chapitre d'avance !

Celui-ci est un peu court, j'en suis navrée mais la suite arrive vite (la semaine prochaine) et sera plus conséquente.

Merci à ceux qui commentent encore et qui m'aident en me donnant des coups de pouce et anecdoctes (big up Karakorum) !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span> : **Aveu intime**

* * *

><p><em>« Reprendre le cours de sa vie... »<em>

Et il le fit. Tant bien que mal.

L'hiver passa dans une sorte de morosité que s'efforçait de combattre Elfi à toute heure de la journée. Heureusement, avec le printemps, les idées positives de Rolf refirent surface, ainsi que son désir de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Aucune nouvelle de Luna. Il avait failli acheter _Le Chicaneur_ du mois de mars dans lequel il était persuadé qu'il y aurait un dossier sur les aurores boréales, mais il s'était ravisé. Il évitait tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin le fâcheux sujet de ses sentiments –et à cause de cela, il avait même décliné une invitation de Bill au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Il n'avait finalement pas mis les pieds en Angleterre depuis un long moment, et en avril ce fut avec un plaisir non-feint qu'il comprit que l'Angleterre était venue à lui. Elfi avait orchestré la venue de la famille Weasley que formaient Bill, Fleur, Victoire et Dominique, petite dernière née en octobre.

Rolf se rendit ainsi compte du besoin qu'il avait de retrouver des amis comme Bill, et s'empressa de proposer à Ally de les rejoindre au cours du mois –mais cette dernière ne put finalement quitter son travail.

Les Weasley n'étaient encore jamais venu en Suède et l'ancien aventurier s'amusa à leur servir de guide durant les deux semaines que dura leur séjour.

- Papa, c'est vrai que tout en haut du pays, oui, au nord, c'est ça, bah, il fait nuit le jour ? demanda un jour Victoire. C'est Rolf qui me l'a dit, mais c'est trop bizarre, pas vrai ?

La candeur et l'innocence de l'enfant rafraîchissaient l'esprit de chacun. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et sa soif d'apprendre intarissable. Malgré ses trois ans, elle s'exprimait parfaitement. Elle avait hérité de l'élégance de sa mère et de la chaleur de son père, montrant rarement le même masque de froideur que pouvait avoir Fleur envers les inconnus. Un soir, alors qu'Elfi était de sortie et que la demi-vélane couchait les enfants, Bill finit par se lancer sur un terrain glissant.

- Rolf, tu avais dit que tu m'expliquerais un jour pourquoi tu avais décliné notre invitation en février dernier… je croyais que tu devais rentrer en même temps que Luna et venir passer quelques jours à la Chaumière…

A la mention de celle qu'il aimait, Rolf eut un tic nerveux. Sa sœur et lui ne mentionnaient plus le sujet depuis une conversation qu'ils avaient eu au retour de leur week-end improvisé. Il en était ressorti que le Suédois se devait de passer à autre chose, et tacitement, ils évitaient de raviver la douleur.

Bill ne loupa le changement d'expression de son ami.

- Y'a un problème avec Luna ? Elle n'est pas facile tous les jours, cette gamine, ma sœur m'a souvent raconté les fois où elle lançait des vérités aux gens qui avaient tendance à les blesser alors qu'elle ne faisait que dire ce qu'elle comprenait d'eux…

Rolf murmura si bas que l'Anglais lui fit répéter.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, assura-t-il, un peu plus fort.

On entendait dans la chambre d'à côté, que Rolf avait prêté pour l'occasion –il dormait avec sa sœur le temps du séjour de ses amis – la douce voix de Fleur qui tâchait d'endormir ses filles en leur contant une histoire.

- C'est quoi alors ? C'est bien en rapport avec Luna, non ? insista Bill, certain d'avoir correctement interprété la réaction de son ami.

- C'est… stupide. Je suis stupide. Laisse tomber.

Depuis des mois, il s'appliquait à vivre au jour le jour, dans un oubli constant qui lui donnait un semblant de bonheur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Bill qui levait le voile qu'il avait mis entre lui et ses sentiments, ou s'il devait lui en être finalement reconnaissant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler la tension de son corps qui rendait ses mains trop compulsives pour porter son verre de vin à sa bouche.

- Merde, Rolf ! Parle moi, lâche toi, je suis sûr que tu en as besoin ! J'ai bien vu que t'étais souvent mélancolique… Et ça ne te ressemble tellement pas de rester trois mois à Stockholm sans même chercher à candidater pour un voyage un projet ou une mission naturaliste quelconque. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces derniers mois ?

Il s'était honteusement laissé aller. Le rejet de Luna, sans explication, l'avait rendu morne et il se détestait pour cela. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses entre les derniers instants de pur bonheur qu'il avait vécu avec elle, cette satisfaction d'un désir qu'il n'osait s'avouer, et la dégringolade émotionnelle qu'il avait vécu au réveil.

Il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller et de revivre cette impression de vide et de d'abandon. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une nuit, qu'un moment passager. Il avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre, de se dire « oublie, fais comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, elle est toujours ton amie » mais le fait que Luna n'ait même pas essayé de le contacter pour lui donner une telle recommandation, ce silence, l'empêchait de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement anodin.

- J'ai fait une connerie, en février, avec Luna.

- Tu as couché avec elle ? devina rapidement Bill d'après le ton piteux de son ami.

Rolf ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer le tremblement de ses mains qui commençait enfin à se calmer.

- Ecoute, ça ne me paraît pas bien dramatique. Bon d'accord, elle est un peu jeune pour toi mais elle est adulte tout de même ! tenta le roux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le Suédois ne releva pas la tête il se concentrait sur les mouvements qu'il parvenait à créer dans son verre vin. Cherchant une explication à ce comportement, Bill continua :

- C'est parce que c'est une amie que ça t'embête ? Tu sais ça peut arriver, faudrait jusque que vous mettiez les choses au clair, et ça ira mieux.

- Toujours aussi subtil, mon chéri, intervint alors Fleur qui venait d'entrer à pas de loup dans le salon.

Ebouriffant avec affection les cheveux de son mari, elle alla poser sa main sur un des bras agités de Rolf, en guise d'apaisement.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le couple sut qu'elle avait visé juste lorsqu'une grimace peu avenante déforma la bouche du Suédois. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Tu l'as déjà dit clairement ?

Sa voix semblait l'avoir quitté et c'est un « non » rocailleux qui sortit de sa gorge.

- Alors fais-le au moins une fois, affirme-le à voix haute, débarrasse-t-en ! Et avant qu'un de vous deux ne s'amuse à faire son gros machiste en parlant de « méthode de nanas », essaie. S'il-te-plait !

Rolf croisa enfin le regard de son ami, qui lui envoya un signe de soutien face à l'autorité dont faisait preuve sa femme.

- Je…

Les signes d'encouragement que lui envoyait Bill firent fleurir un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage du blond. Et un regard réprobateur sur celui de Fleur.

- Allez, vas-y ! le pressa-t-elle.

- Je suis… Je suis amoureux de Luna !

Les sourires de ses amis le poussèrent à continuer à s'exprimer. En fermant les yeux une seconde avant de commencer sa tirade, il manqua le sortilège d'isolation sonore que lança la mère désireuse de préserver le sommeil de ses enfants. La colère qu'il maintenait sous tension depuis plusieurs minutes éclata. Enfin.

- Ouais, voilà, je suis amoureux de Luna ! Et maintenant, je suis foutu ! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment l'être le plus stupide qui existe ! Tomber amoureux d'une personne comme elle, c'était déjà un défi mais alors, lui faire l'amour quand elle n'est pas pleinement lucide –si tant est qu'elle soit lucide parfois – c'était vraiment pas malin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité d'elle, d'autant plus qu'elle ne me parle plus de tout depuis. Par merlin, mais comment ai-je pu si stupidement craquer alors que je savais qu'elle ne me voyait que comme un ami ?

Ce fut sur cette tirade qu'Elfi rentra dans l'appartement. Sa jovialité retomba en avisant l'ambiance plombée de la pièce.

- J'arrive à un moment critique ? demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber ses clefs sur la table.

Bill lui répondit tranquillement, alors que son ami décrispait ses poings pour tenter de se calmer.

- Ton frère vient d'avouer qu'il aimait Luna.

- Grande nouvelle ! répliqua-t-elle, le sourire revenant sur ses lèvres

- N'en rajoute pas toi, siffla le grand blond.

Sans se soucier de la présence des deux Weasley, elle s'approcha de Rolf et le frappa sans force mais fermement à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ca va faire deux mois que tu te morfonds, mon beau, alors il est temps que tu te reprennes. D'accord, t'es amoureux de Luna. Tu n'en parlais pas et maintenant que c'est sorti, tu vas me faire le plaisir de revenir dans la vie active, d'aller creuser un trou pour trouver des vers de terre magiques inconnus des passionnés des animaux, de montrer au monde que Rolf Scamander n'est pas mort mais s'amuse comme un fou avec des bestioles hideuses et retrouver définitivement le sourire !

Elfi savait toujours rendre l'humeur de son frère plus douce et, sous le regard attendri de leurs invités, son aîné la serra dans ses bras.

- T'es stupide, gamine ! lui murmura-t-il, encore un peu sur les nerfs.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, vieux gars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien<strong>_. Alors, je suis totalement insatisfaite de ce passage mais impossible de ne pas l'écrire et aucun succès dans sa réécriture. Donc j'en suis désolée mais j'espère que ça vous plaît un peu quand même. La suite est plus à mon goût.

A bientôt !


	20. Retour(s) au bercail

Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre (en temps et en heure, héhé).

J'voulais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire (anonyme comme _Patate douce_ ou signé comme _Kervana_ et _petites sorcières_) et pour les ajouts en favoris même sans un mot, ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu plus long. Ca bouge ça bouge.

_(mais pardon pour ce début un peu scolaire dans la description, je m'en rends compte à la relecture)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span> : **Retour(s) au bercail**

* * *

><p>Jour pour jour, cela faisait un an qu'il avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.<p>

En ce 8 février 2004, il se remémora la nuit qui avait tout fait basculé. Il s'était pardonné son écart depuis le temps, et ne pouvait pas totalement blâmer Luna pour sa réaction. En rentrant des deux jours de voyage avec sa sœur, il chercha à aller de l'avant et commença à y parvenir après la visite des Weasley. Les premiers temps furent difficiles, il rechercha activement la compagnie de ses amis suédois, de sa sœur et chose rare depuis qu'il avait entrepris ses perpétuels voyages, la compagnie de ses parents.

Il avait organisé un voyage souvenir en Egypte au cours du mois de juillet, proposant à Bill et Ally de l'accompagner. Pour une fois, seule cette dernière put se libérer pour quelques jours. Ensemble, ils s'étaient baladés dans le Caire moldu et sorcier, tout en discutant de leurs vies personnelles. Il avait ainsi eu des nouvelles de la réserve néocalédonienne car Neil et son amie se fréquentaient toujours. Cette relation expliquait d'ailleurs la rareté de leurs retrouvailles amicales car Ally profitait du moindre de ses congés pour voir son amant. D'après elle, Gary semblait très compétent et heureux à son poste. Rolf s'en était un peu voulu car il avait évité les personnes qui lui rappelaient Luna. Ce fut en juillet, surtout après cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie qu'il avait décidé de passer outre ses réticences. Il avait dès lors réécrit à Gary, ainsi qu'à Neville. Il était allé jusqu'à envoyer une lettre à Don, le chef de l'expédition d'Alaska.

Mais il n'avait pas écrit à Luna.

Leur visite au Caire avait été plus que bénéfique à Rolf puisque lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à leurs anciens professeurs de l'école de Magizoologie, M. Cobe, leur professeur d'évolution des espèces avait spontanément proposé au Suédois de venir faire un cycle de conférences sur ses découvertes dès la rentrée 2003, pour le premier semestre.

Depuis début février, il continuait les conférences sur un nouveau thème, celui de l'exploration et du pistage. La première partie de l'année avait été un succès et plusieurs élèves et professeurs avaient demandé à ce qu'il restât jusqu'en juin. Il venait de prendre conscience de la date du 8 février alors qu'il préparait les réponses à des questions posées lors de sa conférence du jour - questions qui le stimulaient et lui permettaient d'être quasi-exhaustif lors de ses explications.

Cela faisait donc un an que sa sœur l'avait récupéré dans un état lamentable. Il sourit doucement en prenant conscience qu'Elfi avait investi toute sa personne dans son rééducation sentimentale. Elle lui écrivait une fois par semaine, sans un seul oubli, depuis qu'il était en Egypte. Chose nouvelle pour lui aussi, ses parents s'étaient rapprochés de leur fils. En effet, depuis son choix envers les créatures magiques à Belysning et son premier départ pour le Caire, leurs relations s'étaient quelque peu distendues. Son père ne voulait pas d'un nouveau Newt Scamander, sa mère voulait qu'il ait une situation stable. Si depuis qu'il avait acquis une certaine notoriété, ils avaient revu en partie leur opinion, Rolf n'avait mis les choses à plat avec eux qu'au cours de l'année précédente. Chacun avait gardé des choses positives de cette discussion et leurs échanges s'en étaient trouvés facilités.

Puisqu'il était habitué à recevoir du courrier régulièrement de par son nouveau statut de conférencier, il ne s'étonna guère lorsqu'il vit se poser un bel oiseau coloré avec un minuscule bout de parchemin accroché à la patte. Sa provenance restait pourtant mystérieuse ; il semblait débarquer tout droit d'un autre continent. D'après ses souvenirs d'études, il venait probablement de la terre de feu, au sud des Amériques.

Ce fut en déroulant le parchemin qu'un frisson parcouru son corps.

_Rolf,_

_Le temps s'échappe et le papier est trop rare ici. Mais on est le 3 février et je sens que je dois t'écrire. Il ne peut en être autrement. Ce sont les quatorze ans de la mort de ma mère et j'ai pris conscience que tu avais été là pour moi l'an dernier. Comme il le fallait, plus qu'il ne le fallait, pas comme il l'aurait fallu, trop... je ne sais pas._

_Je pensais que tu écrirais, pour me demander pourquoi, pourquoi j'étais partie, pourquoi j'ai fait ça, pourquoi car tout le monde me demande toujours._

_Pourquoi ? Mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

_Car tu es toi. Tu me laisses être, simplement._

_Je ne pouvais pas ignorer les signes qui me poussaient à t'écrire. J'ai revu des Augurus, ici. J'ai croisé Felicity qui s'est investie totalement envers cette espèce après s'être installée avec un chercheur argentin en Patagonie. Un article sur les conférences que tu donnes en Egypte est paru dans le journal de Magizoologie anglais du mois de décembre. L'étoile du pardon brillait violemment cette nuit. Pour toi ou pour moi, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu du mal à allumer la bougie de ma maman. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu perdue. Depuis un moment._

_Ton amitié me manque._

Oblivate_, s'il-te-plait._

_Luna._

Son poing se crispa plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, froissant la lettre de la jeune Anglaise. Puis il se détendit d'un coup, enfin soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait plus conscience de porter. Peu importait qu'il restât toujours une part de lui amoureuse de Luna, le plus important était de conserver précieusement son amitié et la voir heureuse. Si sa présence et ses lettres redonnaient le sourire fou qui avait l'habitude d'orner le visage de la blonde, alors il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer une correspondance. La spontanéité serait surement absente de ses premiers écrits mais avec le temps, il était persuadé de parvenir à passer outre son ressentiment.

Il s'était fait une raison depuis un an, Luna ne voulait pas de lui comme lui avait voulu d'elle. Il s'en contenterait. Rolf soupçonnait qu'essayer de résoudre l'énigme qu'était Miss Lovegood risquait de lui apportait plus de mal que de bien. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était totalement dans le faux.

* * *

><p>Mi-juin, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur de l'université.<p>

Il se doutait que celui-ci voulait lui parler d'avenir mais Rolf était décidé à repartir en vadrouille. Cette année en tant qu'enseignant – car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ses conférences avaient rapidement pris la direction de cours poussés, où la participation des élèves était régulière voire requise – lui avait énormément plût mais comme toujours, son désir d'aventures et de découverte primait. Il avait l'impression que sa vie suivait un cycle où un calme relaxant et sédentaire se voyait toujours bousculé par de nouvelles expéditions. Et il avait justement trouvé un voyage qui allait faire son bonheur.

Le bureau de M. Piquenny était bien peu sobre. Ses meubles en chêne massif rendaient l'atmosphère étouffante, et s'additionnaient sur les murs, trophées, certificats, articles de journaux encadrés pour montrer la notoriété de l'école et les personnalités qui y avaient appris ou enseigné. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'histoire de sa vie ne s'étalât quelque part dans ce mur de la célébrité.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'appréciait pas spécialement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Allant sur ses soixante-dix ans, le directeur mettait en tête de ses priorités la réputation de l'école. S'il n'était pas mauvais dans le fond –il avait été un bon professeur, bien que trop strict d'après les rumeurs –, Rolf avait toujours eu du mal avec son comportement parfois mielleux.

Fort heureusement, le nom Scamander étant des plus connus dans le monde de la Magizoologie, l'équilibre des pouvoirs s'était rapidement fait entre eux deux, M. Piquenny n'osant pas contrarier sa nouvelle coqueluche.

Ce fut donc sans crainte mais avec un respect en partie feint, que Rolf le salua.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur le directeur ?

- Oh, Rolf, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, lui répondit-il, s'étant donné la permission de l'appeler par son prénom dès son premier mois de travail. Je voulais vous parler de l'année prochaine, ce serait un grand bonheur pour moi de vous garder parmi nous, vous savez. Vous apportez tellement à l'école !

Rolf s'autorisa un sourire. Le directeur était facile à cerner.

- A ce propos, je voulais justement vous parler. M. Cobe m'a appris que deux de vos élèves souhaiter s'associer pour travailler sur un mémoire concernant les Sombrals, et que Poudlard avait accepté de les recevoir 4 mois à partir de janvier prochain pour qu'ils puissent étudier ceux qui se trouvent dans l'école.

- Mais en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, Rolf? Lui demanda l'homme, d'un ton inquiet.

- Ils auront besoin d'un référent magizoologue sur place car le niveau de leur étude est trop élevé pour le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques en poste.

Le directeur n'hocha même pas la tête, prenant conscience de son impuissance à faire changer d'avis le Suédois.

- Je me propose pour ce rôle, je ne souhaite enseigner qu'un semestre l'an prochain, et ensuite partir avec Dennis et Cléo pour étudier cette espèce que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'approcher.

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas partir en cours d'année, comme ça ! tenta M. Piquenny.

- Cette année déjà, je n'étais censé rester que la première partie de l'année scolaire, M. le directeur. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de me refaire signer ce type de contrat, rajouta Rolf, d'un ton poli.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau directoral, il était satisfait. L'accord qu'il avait signé stipulait qu'une fois professeur-référent à Poudlard, il devait encadrer leur recherche de fin d'étude mais en aucun cas, leur faire part de ses observations personnelles. Le mémoire impliquait une réflexion des étudiants et non du professeur. M. Piquenny avait souligné ce point comme s'il avait oublié que sept ans plus tôt, il avait lui-même passé cette étape finale de la formation en Magizoologie.

En se dirigeant vers le studio qui lui avait été attribué lors de son embauche –élève, il avait toujours désiré découvrir les quartiers des professeurs de l'école c'était maintenant chose faite – un oiseau tropical l'intercepta. Assez certain de la provenance de la lettre, il la glissa dans sa poche. Sur le chemin il croisa Cléo River, l'une des élèves avec qui il partirait en janvier prochain.

- Bonjour, Miss River, la salua-t-il.

- M. Scamander.

Elle lui avait répondu avec respect mais sans l'admiration enfantine qu'elle réservait à M. Cobe. Cléo était une passionnée de généalogie et d'évolution des espèces et vouait un culte aux cours et recherches de son professeur préféré.

Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir sans qu'il ait eu le temps de lui donner les dernières nouvelles mais il se rappela qu'il n'était de toute façon, pas autorisé à divulguer de telles informations. Tous les élèves apprendraient le nom de leur professeur-référent à la rentrée prochaine.

* * *

><p><em>Rolf,<em>

_Je ne réponds que tard à ta lettre. Je me suis engagée dans un projet qui me tient à cœur mais dont je ne souhaite parler à personne pour l'instant. Cela me prend tout mon temps mais ta réponse à mon envoi de février m'a réconcilié avec moi-même._

_Merci._

_Derrière un mot se cache trop de choses. Ce n'est pas un simple merci, saches-le._

_C'est beaucoup et pas assez à la fois._

_La Terre de feu est magnifique. Mais il commence à faire froid en ce mois de juin. Certains animaux se cachent, des plantes se meurent et moi, je lis. Beaucoup. Tout le temps._

_Un sentiment diffus d'inquiétude me taraude. Je crois que mon père va mal. Le Chicaneur a trop de succès pour sa santé. Que penses-tu du surmenage ? Est-il un moteur de la vie ou un moyen de la raccourcir ? Faut-il vivre à fond en permanence ou savoir lâcher prise et ne rien faire ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment on parvient à ne rien faire. Je dois être comme mon père._

_Je suis un peu mélancolique en ce moment._

_L'Angleterre, sa brume, l'odeur des prunes dirigeables de mon jardin et le rire de mon père me manquent._

_Mais je dois finir mon projet avant de rentrer._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Le Caire est-il toujours aussi accueillant ?_

_J'espère aussi qu'on se reverra un jour. Tes derniers mots laissaient entendre que tu préférais que l'on en reste à une correspondance, si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes. Tu es mystérieux, toi aussi, Rolf Scamander._

Elle n'avait même pas signé. Comme si une autre Luna avait pris la plume pour lui écrire. Comme si la folie douce qui accompagnait son quotidien avait muté en quelque chose de plus sombre. Cela avait-il un rapport avec son projet ? Sur quoi se lançait-elle ? Ou alors était-elle réellement inquiète pour son père ?

Il avait laissé entendre, en mars dernier lorsqu'il lui avait répondu, qu'il voulait simplement une relation épistolaire. Il trouvait cela un peu stupide à présent, se sentant prêt à la revoir. Mais peut-être valait-il mieux renouer leur amitié par les mots dans un premier temps. Serait-il capable d'oublier définitivement ses sentiments pour Luna ? Il l'ignorait, mais l'espérait. Hypocritement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, alors, alors ?<em>**


	21. Poudlard

_Salutations, chers vous !_

Un nouveau chapitre si vite, que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Haha, l'inspiration soudaine. J'espère bien parvenir à terminer cette jolie histoire d'ici fin septembre, ou soyons un peu plus pessimiste (ou réaliste, ça dépend comment on voit les choses), d'ici 2015.

Merci encore pour vos reviews (_Seshe13, Kervana, Juliette54, Aria Lupin, Kakakorum, Leya Anhaylla_), vous êtes au TOP !

Aria Lupin me demandait une petite liste récapitulative des amis de Rolf, je vais l'étendre aux personnages créés, pour plus de clarté !

**Elfi **: bon, ça c'est sa soeur, ça devrait le faire !

**Erika** : premier amour de Rolf, une Suédoise.

**Dan** & **Otis** : deux amis suédois, qui sont là occasionnellement dirons-nous.

**Ally Malone** : meilleure amie de Rolf depuis le Caire, amie également avec Bill.

**Neil** : le directeur de la réserve de Nouvelle-Calédonie, petit ami d'Ally à présent.

**Garry** : chef de l'expédition des Augurus, l'homme devenu ami de Rolf en faisant le tour mondial des réserves d'animaux magiques. C'est également le remplaçant de Rolf dans la réserve néocalédonienne.

**Don** : chef de l'expédition d'Alaska, où Luna et Rolf se sont retrouvés en février 2003.

**Cléo River** : élève de l'école de Magizoologie du Caire

**M. Cobe** : professeur d'évolution des espèces au Caire

**M. Piquenny** : directeur de l'école de Magizoologie du Caire

Je crois que c'est tout. S'il en manque, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span> : **Poudlard**

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue à Poudlard » lança Dennis Crivey, lorsque leur portoloin en provenance du Caire les fit atterrir devant la grille de l'école de sorcellerie. Cléo et Rolf sifflèrent d'admiration après avoir frissonné à cause du changement brutal de climat. La grille en fer forgé était encore fermée et laissait entrevoir un majestueux parc enneigé, surplombé par un vieux château transcendant par sa beauté.<p>

- Hagrid ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-il.

Leur cœur et leur corps s'habituant à la magie et à la sérénité du lieu, ils remarquèrent une certaine nostalgie et un voile de tristesse s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune Crivey. Les deux jeunes étant très proches, Rolf observa la jeune fille passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Dennis, qu'elle dépassait de quinze bons centimètres. Il prit conscience en voyant arriver un homme immensément grand qu'il allait fouler le sol de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort, qu'il allait découvrir les lieux où Bill, sa famille, Neville, Luna et le Trio d'Or avaient grandi, étudié, combattu, où de nombreuses personnes avaient péri, sacrifiées pour l'histoire, où des amitiés plus fortes que tout s'étaient nouées, où le cours du monde magique avait basculé.

S'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cela lors du semestre précédent, la réalité de ce qu'avaient pu lui raconter les Weasley, Luna ou Neville le rattrapa d'un seul coup. Il se surprit lui-même par l'élan de tristesse qui le traversa mais cet instant fut brisé par la voix bourrue du demi-géant :

- C'est vous qui v'nez du Caire ?

Cléo et Rolf furent décontenancés par la personne qui leur faisait face et ce fut à Dennis, plus accoutumé qu'eux à la présence du demi-géant, de lui répondre.

Une fois entrés, le Suédois se laissa distancer quelques minutes par les autres. Les retrouvailles entre Hagrid et le jeune Crivey furent joyeuses ; d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le demi-géant enseignait le Soin aux créatures magiques et c'était justement ce en quoi s'était spécialisé le petit Anglais lors de sa dernière année à l'école du Caire.

Se demandant comment ses deux élèves allaient articuler leur mémoire, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Cléo qui avait ralenti pour être à ses côtés.

- M. Scamander ?

Détournant son regard perdu dans le lac gelé qu'il était en train de longer, il se concentra sur la jeune fille. La peau mate, les yeux en amande d'un noir profond, elle semblait avoir des questions à lui poser. Il savait qu'au fur et à mesure des jours et semaines qui allaient passer, il finirait par demander à ses élèves de l'appeler par son prénom. « M. Scamander » lui paraissait trop formel dans ce contexte, d'autant plus que Dennis et Cléo avaient respectivement un an et deux ans de moins que sa plus jeune amie, en l'occurrence Luna.

Mais par respect pour la hiérarchie et la distance qu'il se devait de maintenir en temps que professeur, il ne soulèverait ce point que plus tard dans l'avancement de leurs recherches.

- Oui, Miss River ?

- On n'a pas eu trop l'occasion de parler avant le départ, or je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez notre professeur référent ? N'y avait-il pas un autre, plus spécialisé sur les Sombrals ?

Loin d'être vexé par la question, Rolf lui répondit qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour découvrir comme eux ces animaux et que, de par la difficulté du commun des mortels à les voir, aucun professeur n'était plus disposé que lui pour ce poste.

- Vous les voyez ? demanda-t-elle avidement, avant de se mordre la lèvre devant l'indiscrétion de sa question.

- Non, ce qui rend leur étude encore plus intéressante. J'ai en revanche cru comprendre que M. Crivey et vous, vous lanciez dans ce mémoire car vous pouvez les voir.

- J'ai vu mourir mon grand-père d'une crise cardiaque, il y trois ans, répliqua-t-elle avec encore de la douleur de la voix.

- Ca arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, lui dit-il doucement.

Il pensait à Luna et à sa mère, à tous les participants de la dernière guerre du monde magique et se trouva chanceux de ne pas les voir. Tout en restant très curieux. Il fallait qu'il demande à Luna de lui envoyer un dessin de ces créatures, histoire de s'en faire une idée précise. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quatre lettres depuis juin dernier mais sa jeune amie semblait aller bien mieux, retrouvant sa naïveté et candeur au fil des mois.

Les dernières nouvelles dataient de fin novembre et elle racontait que son projet touchait à sa fin, et qu'elle lui raconterait tout après Noël. Il attendait donc sa prochaine missive avec impatience.

Leur installation à Poudlard se fit aisément. Ils furent présentés officiellement dans la Grande Salle le soir de leur arrivée et le nom de Scamander provoqua quelques murmures parmi les étudiants. Quelques uns se souvenaient également de Dennis puisqu'il n'avait quitté l'école trois ans et demi auparavant.

Rolf se proposa auprès d'Hagrid et de Gobe-Blanche, les deux professeurs de Soin aux créatures magiques qui se partageaient les thèmes à enseigner, de venir assister à certains de leur cours. Devant le regard scrutateur de l'enseignante, il la rassura concernant ses intentions : c'était par pure passion qu'il lui proposait cela et non par une sorte de croyance en sa supériorité. Le demi-géant n'y avait vu lui, qu'une aide providentielle. Le Suédois allait d'ailleurs en partie regretter sa proposition en découvrant l'espèce qu'avait réussi à créer Hagrid en croisant deux animaux différents -les Manticores et les Crabes de Feu -, et qu'il appelait « Scroutt à Pétard ».

* * *

><p>Le dernier lundi matin de janvier, il reçut du courrier en même temps qu'un bon nombre d'élèves présents au petit déjeuner. Ne pouvant réellement s'installer à la table des professeurs, les trois arrivants du Caire avaient été accueillis à la table des Serdaigles qui cette année-là comptait moins de membres que les autres maisons.<p>

Le papier de sa lettre était d'un vert changeant, la couleur ondulait en fonction de la lumière provenant du plafond enchanté. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa provenance.

_Vert-espoir devenu vert-réussite, vert-victoire, vert-avenir, voilà ce que tu tiens dans les mains Rolf !_

_C'est la première fois pour moi qu'un bout de papier a de l'importance pour moi, cher toi! J'ai ensorcelé ma lettre pour qu'elle soit de la même couleur que les arabesques qui encadrent mon diplôme de spécialiste des créatures magiques, options animaux dangereux. Ce n'est pas seulement la Magizoologie, c'est aussi la défense contre les forces du mal qui m'a aidé._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce titre de spécialiste a pris tant de place dans ma vie, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur ces derniers temps mais je sentais clairement ces dernières semaines que le résultat serait positif. Alors qu'au début…_

_Au début, j'étais loin du vert-espoir._

_Quand j'ai décidé de recommencer des études, j'étais plongée dans le noir. Ce but m'a donné une raison de chercher une lumière, une légitimité dans ce monde que j'adore._

_Mais j'ai peur._

_Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une cage, dans un rôle prédéfini à cause d'un bout de papier. Qu'en penses-tu ? Suis-je devenue une naturaliste ? Une vraie, une diplômée, une parmi tant d'autres ? Enfin, « tant d'autres »… Felicity dit qu'il y a peu de femmes magizoologues. Est-ce vrai ? Pour quelles raisons une telle absurdité se justifie-t-elle ? Le genre a-t-il de l'importance pour connaitre l'autre, pour connaitre la magie ou les animaux ? Pour juger du danger ?_

_Le danger pourtant, beaucoup de femmes l'ont connu. Le connaissent. L'appréhendent._

_Le combattent._

_Pourquoi faire une option animaux dangereux ? Par habitude, par souvenir, par nostalgie. Des fois, je ne sais plus trop quelle Luna je suis. Celle de la guerre me hante. Et pourtant c'est toujours moi. Moi qui décide, moi qui vis, moi qui réussis._

_Et je l'ai eu ce diplôme. J'avais besoin de mettre un mot sur ma passion, sur mon temps passé à parcourir le monde. Me légitimer. Face à toi peut-être aussi._

_Le grand et deuxième du nom, Scamander._

_Je n'ai pas tout vécu, ni tout visiter._

_Mais ce papier est mon diplôme pour un voyage infini._

_Parce que tout est infini et qu'en une vie, je ne pourrais tout voir._

_Nous sommes un peu plus semblables, à présent._

_Je t'enverrai le Chicaneur à Poudlard, mon père a besoin d'aide._

_Je l'ai abandonné un an pour ce diplôme mais je ne le regrette pas. Presque pas. C'est ça, grandir ?_

_Vert-réussite et vert avenir._

_A bientôt, j'espère._

Rolf s'ébroua. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Comment un simple diplôme avait pu transcender Luna ainsi ? En quoi avait-elle besoin de se légitimer ? S'était-elle vraiment perdue cette dernière année au point d'avoir besoin désespérément d'un but, d'un papier ?

Malgré tout, il sentait une renaissance chez son amie. Une nouvelle Luna, plus forte, plus adulte. Et plus belle, certainement. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour l'imaginer.

Avec douceur et sans douleur, remarqua-t-il. Il était apaisé du bonheur retrouvé de celle qu'il aimait. Il était également apaisé car sa passion s'était adoucie avec le temps. Il n'avait pas de crainte, il finirait par faire le deuil de son amour perdu.

- M. Scamander, on va chez Hagrid ! lui lança Cléo en quittant la table des Serdaigles.

- Appelez-moi Rolf, lui répondit-il, par habitude.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna avec Dennis qui lui, avait rapidement accepté d'appeler son professeur par son prénom.

Leurs journées étaient bien remplies. Les deux jeunes se levaient en même temps que les élèves de l'école pour ensuite rejoindre le demi-géant qui partait nourrir le troupeau de Sombrals. Ensemble, ils cheminaient dans la Forêt interdite, apprenant à en déjouer les pièges et les merveilles. Rolf les suivait la plupart du temps, sauf lorsqu'il s'engageait à assister le professeur Gobe-Blanche pour l'un de ses cours.

La forêt regorgeait d'animaux incroyables, et il put voir pour la première en liberté – l'étude en cage ne comptant pas beaucoup dans sa philosophie de vie – des Acromentules. De loin, seulement, car Hagrid lui avait expliqué leur agressivité suite à la mort d'Aragog. Que l'homme ait pu lier une amitié si forte avec une telle bête laissait le Suédois admiratif.

Il fit également la rencontre de Graup. Il en fut retourné, littéralement. Le géant l'avait attrapé par le pied gauche, afin de le soulever à hauteur de ses yeux, pour l'examiner. Alors que ses élèves s'étaient figés, seul Hagrid s'évertuait à crier sur son demi-frère pour qu'il le relâche.

- Ami de Hagrid ? avait demandé Graup d'une voix rocailleuse qui avait endolori les tympans de l'homme blond.

Tétanisé, il avait répondu un « oui » étranglé qui avait pourtant suffit à la créature. Graup lui avait même octroyé un sourire.

Rolf avait par la suite évité de s'aventurer sur le territoire du géant. De même pour celui des centaures, sur lesquels Dennis regorgeait d'anecdotes.

- Mon frère m'avait raconté que quand j'étais en deuxième année, Ombrage avait été enlevé par les centaures. Il avait entendu Hermione raconter comment elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser un secret que l'Inquisitrice cherchait –il n'a jamais réussi à savoir quoi, pourtant Merlin sait à quel point Colin était fouineur – pour en réalité, se débarrasser d'elle. A ce qu'on dit, cette vielle folle ne s'en ait jamais vraiment remise.

Rolf avait remarqué la nostalgie avec laquelle parlait Dennis lorsqu'il racontait des histoires du temps de Poudlard. Et surtout du temps de son frère. Il y avait une douleur et un vécu dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait rencontré que dans ceux de ses amis anglais, ceux qui avaient vécu le règne de Voldemort. Il avait également observé un rapprochement éloquent entre ses deux étudiants, comme si la réminiscence qu'imposait l'école de sorcellerie à Dennis l'avait poussé à se confier et à s'ouvrir à sa partenaire égyptienne.

Le Suédois avait développé de l'affection pour ces deux-là et suivait avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'évolution de leur mémoire. A la mi-mars, il s'était tellement investi dans la vie de Poudlard et dans l'étude des créatures qui y vivaient qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Bill et Neville. Le premier l'avait invité à passer un week-end à la Chaumière aux coquillages alors qu'il avait vu Neville lors d'une de des livraisons de sa pépinières pour les serres de Poudlard.

Luna lui faisait suivre le Chicaneur comme promis, avec de temps en temps une note d'humeur, de nouvelles qui lui laissaient entendre qu'elle avait beaucoup à faire et trop peu de temps pour elle. Elle se faisait rédactrice en chef à chaque numéro pour laisser du temps à son père. Mais le sien à elle, lui échappait. Il n'insistait pas même si, enfin, l'envie de la revoir commençait à naitre en lui.

* * *

><p><strong>So ?<strong>

Pas encore de rencontre entre ces deux là, qui sont ma foi, forts occupés en ce moment. Mais promis au prochain chapitre, ça arrive !

Des commentaires, idées, appréciations, critiques ?


	22. Le nouvel amoureux de Rolf

Hello gentes personnes daignant lire cette modeste (et en retard) fiction ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, j'avance lentement dans l'écriture désolée mais les commentaires récents que j'ai reçu m'ont boostée (non Apokhalypso, tu n'es pas visée) !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span> : **Le nouvel amoureux de Rolf**

* * *

><p>Cléo serra la main de Dennis. Fort. Ils allaient repartir en Egypte. La fin du mois de mai approchait et leur oral également, à grand pas. Ils allaient transplaner jusqu'au Ministère à Londres pour ensuite prendre un portoloin pour le retour. Les yeux de la jeune fille balayèrent une dernière fois le parc de Poudlard et son château pour finir leur course dans le regard de son professeur. Elle lui sourit avec affection.<p>

- Merci pour tout, Rolf.

Pour toute réponse, il lui rendit son sourire au centuple. Elle avait fini par accepter d'abandonner la formalité avec lui.

Il était touché par le départ de ses deux protégés même s'il allait les revoir deux semaines plus tard, lors de leur oral de fin d'études. Quant à lui, il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps sur la terre anglaise. Hagrid lui avait parlé d'une chose passionnante et il comptait bien aller explorer cela.

Son été allait consister en une expérience inédite. Plus que des créatures magiques, il allait en étudier des maléfiques, de celles que l'on classerait dans extrêmement dangereuses. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il avait été séduit par cette opportunité grâce à ses derniers échanges épistolaires avec Luna après tout cette dernière avait obtenu son diplôme en se spécialisant sur les animaux dangereux.

Le reconnaissable bruit du transplanage mis fin à ses réflexions. Rolf retourna vers le château, en flânant quelques instants près du lac. Au cours du semestre, il avait pu observer les tentacules du calamar flotter tranquillement à la surface de l'eau. Mais l'animal était si craintif qu'il fuyait à l'approche des humains même si ces derniers ne s'aventuraient pas dans la surface sombre du lac. Alors, le Suédois se contentait d'une observation lointaine et passive, préférant se délasser au bord de l'eau au lieu de chercher à faire de chaque instant de sa vie, un moment pour étudier et faire des recherches de magizoologie.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour Rolf !<em>

_Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis mars dernier à Poudlard, il me semble. Luna m'a dit que tu étais encore en Angleterre en ce moment. Que dirais-tu de venir boire un verre au Chaudron la semaine prochaine ? Viens le soir que tu veux, j'y serai de toute façon puisqu'Hannah et moi, on s'y est installés depuis près de deux ans maintenant – je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit._

_N'hésite pas à demander à Hannah, si elle est de service, ou à l'un de ses employés de venir me chercher. Je t'accueillerais volontiers dans notre appartement sauf si tu préfères rester au bar !_

_A bientôt,_

_Neville_

Rolf relut une nouvelle fois la lettre de son jeune ami. Reçue la semaine passée, elle était un peu froissée par l'aller-retour qu'il venait de faire au Caire pour l'oral de Dennis et Cléo – qui par ailleurs, s'était merveilleusement bien passé pour les deux étudiants.

Si la missive de Neville l'avait quelque peu étonné au début – en effet, tous deux n'avaient pas spécialement l'habitude de se retrouver autour d'un verre –, il était finalement convaincu du bien-fondé de cette soirée et avait hâte d'y être. Il avait quitté les appartements qu'on lui avait alloué à Poudlard lors de son départ pour l'Egypte et avait demandé à Neville s'il pouvait réserver une chambre au _Chaudron_ – il avait entendu dire que le bar faisait également auberge –, pour les quelques jours qui lui restait avant l'emploi d'été qu'il avait trouvé à la frontière écossaise. Il n'aurait pu prolonger plus son séjour à l'école de Magie, à cause des examens. La notation anglaise le laissait perplexe, surtout l'évaluation en cinquième année. A Belysning, il avait connu un contrôle de connaissance de cette envergure après l'année au cours de laquelle les élèves choisissaient leurs cursus et options principales. A la fin de la deuxième année en effet, ou bien on réussissait et on passait en troisième année avec un choix multiple, diversifié mais spécialisé de cours, ou alors on redoublait dans un autre cursus plus adapté à son niveau. Le dernier examen d'envergure était quant à lui lors de la septième année, ce qui rapprochait sur ce point, Anglais et Suédois.

Il était 19h30 lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée du _Chaudron_, côté chemin de Traverse. Ne sachant pas comment se rendre sur place en venant du Londres moldu, Rolf avait préféré transplaner sur une des aires prévues à cet effet dans l'allée marchande. Il s'y était par ailleurs baladé deux heures durant, traînant de longues minutes dans l'animalerie du coin. Il avait finalement dépensé le plus d'argent dans la boutique de Farces et attrapes des frères Weasley qui lui avaient fait un prix d'ami, bon commerciaux qu'ils étaient.

Ron s'était empressé de lui montrer le panel de produits dont ils disposaient et qui n'était pas nécessairement pour amuser la galerie. Ainsi il était reparti avec un miroir magique modifié, qui lui faisait grandement penser aux téléphones portables des moldus. Malheureusement pour lui, ce qui s'apparentait à la fonction « appel » se trouvait mis à mal par la distance entre les interlocuteurs. Fred lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient en train de travailler sur une amélioration et qu'il pourrait venir faire modifier son miroir gratuitement dès qu'ils commercialiseraient la nouvelle version.

De plus, il avait également craqué sur un petit boursouflet d'un violet profond, presque noir, sans savoir que des années auparavant, la petite Ginny Weasley avait eu le même attendrissement pour ces bestioles dérivées de l'espèce des Boursoufs. La couleur de l'animal en question le mettait à l'écart de ses pairs, plus vifs et colorés, de rose à violet.

« La demande reste toujours forte pour ces petites bêtes mais celui-ci, ça fait deux mois qu'il est né, et personne ne l'a pris » lui avait dit Verity, la vendeuse de la boutique lorsque les frères Weasley étaient parti s'occuper d'autres clients. Il avait hésité une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se décider car prendre un animal alors même qu'il voyageait constamment et fréquentait justement, une quantité d'espèces différentes, n'était pas une idée à prendre à la légère. Mais son travail de l'été allait requérir une bonne dose de réconfort et un animal affectueux comme celui-ci ne serait pas de trop…

« Dans le pire des cas, je le confierai à Elfi » se dit-il attendri par la boule duveteuse faisant des roulades, isolée dans un coin de la cage. Il était allé voir Fred pour lui demander de l'attraper –il n'avait en réalité, pas trouvé le système ingénieux d'ouverture petite ménagerie. Ce dernier était à la fois reconnaissant et moqueur :

- Il aura fallu que le grand Scamander, dans sa bonté d'âme, choisisse le petit invendu qu'aucune des jeunes filles en fleur n'a désiré acheter !

Reprenant son sérieux, il l'avait remercié car il commençait à se demander que faire de ce boursouflet mal-aimé. Il lui tendit la bestiole avec délicatesse lorsque la boule noir roula jusqu'à l'épaule de son nouveau propriétaire, il s'informa du nom que Rolf souhaitait lui donner.

- Je vais l'appeler Skugga.

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'homme roux, il ajouta :

- Ca veut dire « ombre » en suédois.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à entrer au _Chaudron Baveur_ avec Skugga logé dans son cou malgré la chaleur qui commençait à peser sur la capitale anglaise en cette mi-juin. Le boursouflet l'avait rapidement apprivoisé, trop heureux d'être dans les bonnes grâces d'autrui, fût-ce un être humain. Le rapport privilégié qu'avait toujours entretenu Rolf avec les animaux s'avéra décisif dans l'affection qu'ils allaient se porter l'un à l'autre.

Hannah le repéra immédiatement et s'approcha avec lui avec un doux sourire. Tout comme son employé - un jeune homme roux qui semblait quelque peu maladroit - elle portait un tablier noir, brodé d'un rouge profond. L'uniforme du service ne laissait pas entendre qu'elle dirigeait le Chaudron et pourtant, Rolf sentait l'assurance tranquille qui émanait de celle-ci. Ce fut d'un ton amical qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

- Bonsoir, Rolf. Comment vas-tu ?

Avant même qu'il ait pu lui répondre, elle enchaîna d'un ton bien moins calme :

- Mais c'est un boursouflet ! Il vient de chez Fred & Ron ? Il est tellement sombre !

Le Suédois ricana sans animosité face à cette excitation de gamine.

- Je te présente Skugga, mon nouveau compagnon de route !

- Il est vraiment adorable, déclara-t-elle alors que l'animal en question commençait à rouler doucement dans sa paume de main, en signe de reconnaissance et d'un début d'affection.

Le reposant sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, Hannah lui proposa de monter chez eux, où Neville l'attendait. Ce fut avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'il découvrit un escalier caché dans la réserve qui montait en colimaçon sur deux étages l'envers du décor l'avait toujours intrigué. Lorsqu'ils passaient au palier du premier, la patronne du _Chaudron_ lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'étage de l'auberge qui comptait à présent 28 chambres, dont une grande suite qu'ils réservaient pour les quelques invités de marques qui préféraient l'ambiance d'une auberge plutôt que celle de l'hôtel, certes chic mais plutôt austère, du ministère. Elle lui racontait avec avec un ton quasi-amoureux les changements apportés à l'établissement, du vivant de Tom l'ancien patron, puis après sa mort. Elle avait utilisé une petite partie de son héritage pour achever la rénovation -malgré l'opposition farouche qu'avait exprimé Tom à propos d'une « dépense idiote de cet argent ».

- On a agrandi la réserve après avoir détruit la petite cuisine derrière le bar, et on en a construit une bien plus grande et pratique dans l'ancien salon au sous-sol qui servait au Ministre pour des réunions secrètes. Enfin c'est ce que racontait Tom mais le nouveau Ministre n'a pas les mêmes habitudes, donc plus besoin de ce salon...

Elle terminait à peine son histoire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une petite entrée qui servait très clairement de point de transplanage pour l'appartement.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Lança Neville depuis la cuisine ouverte sur un grand salon, accueillant et chaleureux.

Des puits de jours laissaient entrer la lumière de cette fin de journée d'été et éclairaient d'une lumière encore éclatante la pièce de vie. En contournant la femme de sa vie d'une légère caresse sur la taille qui décupla le sourire déjà présent d'Hannah, le jeune brun serra avec vigueur la main de Rolf.

- Heureux de te voir, depuis le temps ! Une bièraubeurre ?

Jaloux de ne pas avoir l'attention de ce nouvel humain, Skugga profita de la poignée de main pour glisser jusqu'à la manche de Neville. Ce dernier sursauta et faillit crier de surprise. Le rire de ses compagnons le fit légèrement rougir.

- Mais c'est quoi cette bestiole ? Dit-il en attrapant le boursouflet, qui essayait de le mordiller.

- Je te présente le nouvel amoureux de Rolf, s'amusa la jeune femme.

Amusé de voir avec quelle facilité Hannah semblait à l'aise avec lui, le Suédois entra dans son jeu en déclarant que seul Skugga le comprenait, qu'il était malheureux mais qu'avec cette « bestiole, comme tu dis Neville », au moins, il retrouvait un sens à sa vie. Il tâchait simplement d'ignorer les accents de vérité qui se cachaient dans la plaisanterie.

* * *

><p><strong>Non<strong>, la présence de Skugga n'a rien a voir avec mon manque affectif animalier, haha.

J'espère que cela vous a plût et que je n'ai pas trop laissé s'échapper de fautes (sinon, dites le moi vite). Promis, Luna revient bientôt (prochain chapitre si tout va bien). Des idées sur la prochaine mission de Rolf ?


End file.
